Shards of the Heart Part One: When Worlds Collide
by Dark-Side-Of-Dawn
Summary: It's become a race against time. Can Anakin and Obi-Wan help the Rampive derail the rebels threatening the fragile peace on Omnyou? Or will the Separatist backed rebels wreak the havoc that is planned? The darkness grows as the confrontation draws near.
1. Prologue: New Level

**Timeframe:** Star Wars is 2 years before AOTC. The other timeframes are rather distorted and very AU to the respective stories.

**Genre:** Action/suspense/drama/angst. Basically runs the gamut.

**Characters:** SW: Anakin, Obi-Wan, others later on, especially in the next parts.

RK: Kenshin, Aoshi, Saito, Okina, Hiko, others. Trigun: Vash, Legato

**Disclaimer:** I only claim ownership of the following characters: Leika Shinju, Kadru Teren, Kaitra Shinju, Toril Hiume. The ryuu, while based heavily on Anne McCaffrey's "Dragonriders of Pern", are also, personality wise, my own. Everyone else belongs to either George Lucas, Nobuhiro Watsuki, or Yasuhiro Nightow. Well, at least that's all the x-overs I've put in here so far... Will add further disclaimers as they become necessary.

**Shards of the Heart**

**Book One: When Worlds Collide**

**Prologue: New Level**

Dusk had just begun to flutter kisses of color against the sky when they appeared over the forest at the foothills of the mountains. _"Does Akashath know we're coming?" _she asked her ryuu as they flew towards the towering peaks.

"_Yes, I've told him,"_ came the telepathic reply. _"He says that the other has not awakened yet, and that we should arrive before he does."_

"_Perfect. Let's see if I can pull this off."_

She had yet to successfully penetrate her Sensei's hidden fortress. It wasn't that the security was difficult for her to bypass, she had managed that years ago. No, it was that last hurdle that stumped her time and again. Though she had actually managed it once, her sensei had told her that using a stun blaster was cheating and that it didn't count.

So she had to do it using that technique that she'd had major difficulty in mastering. Until now. Now she was confident that she had it, and could use it even under duress. Her last mission had given her plenty of time and targets for practice.

Soon they arrived at the hidden cave entrance to the fortress built into the mountain itself. Lestath landed long enough for her to dismount before flying to the perch where Akashath basked in the dying sunlight.

She paused at the entrance to pull her energies within herself before bypassing the security and making her way down the winding tunnel that led to his lair.

The Elders would be furious that she was here, more so if they knew that she'd been training with him for the last several years. They didn't trust his ways, even if occasions necessitated cooperation between them. Still, she was well overage and they couldn't stop her.

Testing each turn before she took it, she made it all the way down to the living chambers before she spotted Thorn, the vicious canine protector that constituted her final obstacle. He was laying before the doors to Sensei's private chambers, oblivious to her approach. For a few more seconds, at least.

His purpose was to destroy anyone who dared enter the fortress while her sensei was either not awake or away. There was no trying to calm or reason with the animal, he would only respond to one man. The man who was not yet awake to save her should she fail.

But she would not fail. She now had a new level of confidence and power that she had been missing before.

Thorn suddenly lifted his head to sniff the air. Time was running out. She quickly reached her mind into the animal's, finding the bright center of its energy. Then, before he could fully stand, she wrenched it out of its body and into hers.

The body seemed to fall in slow motion, landing with a soft thump on the plush flooring. At the same time it felt as though an electrical current was pulsing through her, energizing her. She was exhilarated. She had done it.

She entered the vast main chamber and made herself comfortable on the oversized stuffed bench. Then, making sure that her shields remained fully in place, she dropped into a light meditative state.

She focused on the coming of night, the only time he appeared. It was his way, and she had only questioned it once. His explanation was that the night was in his nature. The Energies were calmer at night, he had said, and it was then that his focus improved. As she had grown, she discovered the same was true for her as well. There was just something about the sun that seemed to drain her.

It wasn't long before she sensed his awakening presence. Only a few moments later she saw the shadow enter.

He was tall and powerfully built with a face that made his age difficult to guess, though she knew he was nearly 25 years older than her. Black hair trailed loosely down his back. Confident strides brought him into the chamber, where she was now standing, ready to greet him.

"Gaiscioch Dorcha." She gave the formal bow before he could wave it off.

"There's no need for all that between us now," he replied gruffly. "You have proven yourself." He gestured for her to sit before doing so himself. "I see that you were successful this time. Very good."

This was the closest he came to a compliment, and she was pleased.

Settling back into the wide chair opposite her, he continued. "You brought the reports?" She nodded. "Before I go over the details, I'd like you to sum up yours."

She told him how she had been building her network of informants among those groups dissatisfied with the government, and was getting closer to some solid leads. She had found the locations of more of the hidden cells, and had found an informant that seemed to have more top-level information that has already proven useful. It was a while later that she finally ended with a list of upcoming targets, including the capital, though she had been recalled before major details had become known.

After she finished, he read the careful summary of the other report. Raising an eyebrow was the only indication of emotion when he finished.

"Are you aware of what is in here?"

"Aye, Sensei. Aoshi briefed me earlier when I met with him."

"Hmmm." He fell silent for a long moment. "I must admit, Okubo calling in Jedi takes me by surprise. He must be feeling rather desperate to keep face."

"He is," she replied. "And we haven't trusted him or his lackeys enough to reveal ourselves. According to Saito, the rest of his Intelligence hasn't uncovered half of what we have. Plus, he's become paranoid of an assassination attempt." She gave a dark chuckle. "That's about the only thing he has really figured out."

"Regardless, the Jedi could present a huge problem for us." He glanced down at the datapad again, though she was sure that he had already memorized the entire summary. "They are due to arrive tomorrow, and Shinomori has already directed you to be there. I want you to meet them, and then report back to me."

"Aye, Sensei." Looking at his peculiar expression, she felt prompted to ask, "Is there something else?"

He continued to gaze at her, almost curiously she thought. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"Leika, I'm just thinking about how much you have grown. Your powers have finally reached the point for you to begin learning the final lesson."

"Sensei?" Try as she would, she couldn't keep the note of excitement from betraying her otherwise calmly questioning voice.

"Yes. It would be foolish to wait any longer." His voice was very low, as though he was talking to himself. Then, it rose to its normal level of quiet calm. "Tomorrow. When you arrive, I will begin."

"Thank you, Sensei." She kept her voice low and humble, though her excitement continued to run through her. Or was that the energy still bubbling beneath the surface? It didn't matter.

He stood, and she followed his lead. "That is all for tonight. You must make your meeting, and I have things I must do as well. Reviving Thorn is one of them." He gestured at the canine sleeping in the heap he had fallen in. "I'm afraid that he will be in a bit of bad temper when he awakes. It would be best for you to go before that." Giving her a rare grin, he added, "and now that you know you can do it, it doesn't need to be done again."

She took the warning that came with those gentle words. Giving a sharp nod of her head, she let him know that she understood.

"Good." He clasped her right forearm. "I am proud of you a stor, and the progress you have made."

"Thank you." She bowed her head at the unexpected praise, struggling with her rising tide of emotion. Then she returned the gesture, and turned to leave.

"Give your mother my regards when you next see her."

"I will." With that, she left into the pitch black night.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-posted in order to fix the chapter breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Jungle**

"Unknown Shuttle, this is Omnyou Orbital Control. Please state your name and destination."

"This is shuttle Peacekeeper requesting permission to land," Obi-Wan replied calmly from the co-pilot's chair. "Code 11-38-OMNY -21-84-OKUBO"

"Do you think they gave us a long enough code?" Anakin remarked once their side of the transmission was closed. Obi-Wan merely chuckled before landing coordinates were received.

From above, Omnyou reminded both Jedi of Naboo, a beautiful blue-green planet unspoiled by manufacturing or pollution. Only one of its three moons was currently visible from their position, but which one it was neither knew. However, they could see that it was just as lushly covered as the planet it orbited.

Anakin made a careful descent into the atmosphere following the course that led them to the capital city of Lopa Becatnin, one of the few large cities on the planet. They flew past wide open fields with many colorful crops and small villages clustered together before the edge of the city came into view.

Most of the buildings came no higher than two or three stories and were covered in brightly colored pyramidal roofs that lent a cheerfulness to compliment the warm white of the buildings. In the streets a bazaar attracted the citizens, none of whom seemed to be in a hurry. In fact, Anakin saw several pointing up at their ship in apparent excitement.

"Must not get many visitors here," the young Jedi commented.

"No, they don't," Obi-Wan chuckled. "Most of what they see is the larger trade ships, and they land somewhere else." He consulted the datapad they had been given on the planet. "The warehouse district is on the other side of the city, beyond the former Palace. They are rather particular about air traffic here. Most isn't allowed at all. What is allowed is only in strictly controlled areas."

"Why is that?"

Kenobi simply shrugged. "Doesn't say."

Their conversation was cut short by their destination appearing suddenly before them. Set near the edge of a lake that seemed to wrap itself around the grounds, the sight grabbed their immediate attention.

The Center was huge in comparison to the city's buildings. Even though it was only a story or two taller than the others, it sprawled out over several blocks into a maze of gardens and buildings. The walls were a pale creamy yellow topped with bright red spires. The roofs on each level started relatively narrow at the top, fanning out towards the bottom before narrowing again for the next level. The architecture was unlike anything the padawan had ever seen.

"Whoa," he breathed in awe even as he sighted the landing bay they had been given.

"Does take your breath away," Obi-Wan agreed beside him.

Within minutes they were landed. Anakin noticed two people waiting patiently for them to disembark. Before he could open the landing hatch however, his master stopped him for last minute instructions.

"I know diplomatic missions aren't your favorite Anakin, but the Council would like to see you show improvement in this." He looked into his padawan's eyes imploringly. "In a day or two we should begin our tour of the planet. Please try to keep your impatience in check until then."

Anakin gave a sharp nod of his head. "Yes, Master," he said in his most serious voice hoping to stall yet another lecture.

Apparently it worked. After holding eyes with Anakin another moment, Obi-Wan dropped his voice a notch. "While you are sitting there getting bored, I want you to concentrate on the disturbances we've been feeling since we left Coruscant. I know that you've felt the increase since we've entered orbit, and since we've landed. Keep all observations to yourself until we are assured privacy." Raising his voice to normal, he calmly said, "Let's go."

It took all Anakin's strength not to remind his master that he knew how to conduct himself on a mission. Instead he kept his voice steady as he replied with a simple "Yes, Master."

He descended the ramp at his customary three steps behind the older Jedi. The inside of the hanger was large enough to hold a ship three times the size of theirs quite comfortably and was the same pale yellow as the outside. Small rectangular lights glowed in a ring three-quarters of the way up the high circular wall, adding to the diffused sunlight from the transparristeel dome overhead.

Directly ahead of them stood two men, both tall, thin, and with dark hair. But that is where the similarities ended.

The man to the right was the elder of the two by a good many years. His short hair was a deep brown and showed a touch of frizziness around the ends and small streaks of grey throughout. His eyes were large and light colored, perhaps green or grey. A large bushy moustache tried to cover his upper lip. His dark green outfit was obviously formal, but was utterly unfamiliar to the padawan. He instantly identified him as Governor Okubo.

Next to him, the slightly taller younger man wore a military-styled uniform in a medium blue with a pair of long swords hanging from his belt. He had sharp, narrow eyes that seemed to study the approaching Jedi intensely despite the calm appearance of his face. Narrow strands of black hair fell at interludes over his long face nearly to his chin. The rest of his hair was either cut rather short or was pulled back at the nape of his neck, but at this angle it was hard to see. His face was clean shaven, but had a menacing angularity to it, reminding Anakin of a fierce and wily canine predator he had seen several missions ago.

All this took the young Jedi the same time to process as it took to walk down the ramp.

"Welcome." The man on the right walked towards Obi-Wan as the latter reached the bottom of the ramp, extending his right hand which was grasped and shaken. "I am governor Okubo, and it is my pleasure to have you as our honored guests."

"It is our pleasure to be here," Obi-Wan replied smoothly as the two men moved apart. "I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin shook the offered hand before Okubo spoke again. "This is Sehh Hajime Saito, head of my security." Anakin recognized the honorific as the other man stepped forward and shook each of the Jedi's hands in turn. Anakin barely suppressed a gasp of shock as he felt the Force flowing from the man. Glancing swiftly at Obi-Wan, he saw that his master had come to the same conclusion.

This man was not only strong in the Force, but was trained to use it as well.

"Come," Okubo said, turning towards the door, oblivious to the startled Jedi. "Let's get started."

~shards~

It was about an hour later and they were seated in the comfortable meeting chamber where Okubo had been relating the recent history of the planet and the monumental changes of the past year. Anakin had really tried to pay attention to it all, for he was sure that his mentor would question him on it later. Not to mention that this information was important to their mission.

Then again, Obi-Wan had also requested that he probe into the disturbances they had been feeling, and he was sure that the man leaning so casually against the wall had something to do with it.

Where had this Hajime Saito learned to harness the Force? He claimed to have been raised on this planet, so it was highly unlikely that he had been a Jedi at any time. It was possible that he had crossed paths with a Jedi at some point, though that, for reasons that Anakin could not really place, seemed just as unlikely.

Trying to appear engrossed in the conversation, he reached out with the Force to probe the mysterious man. Immediately he felt as though he had run into a ferrocrete wall, so strong was the shielding around him. Withdrawing, he glanced over at the expression that had remained closed since their arrival.

As if sensing the scrutiny, Saito turned his eyes lazily towards the young Jedi and raised a slender eyebrow. Anakin merely returned the gaze, reflecting the closed expression. After a few heartbeats, Okubo's words finally broke the stare-off.

"This is why we asked for Jedi assistance instead of the normal ambassadorial delegation. There are several factions who wish the planet to remain isolated, to stay out of the Republic. Granted, we were never as isolated as they would believe, as we have traded peacefully with several neighboring systems for several centuries, and have been in contact with the Republic for some time. As for these dissident factions, they alone have caused some minor problems, but nothing we couldn't handle in time."

Okubo paused, and the Jedi waited expectantly. They were not entirely surprised by his next words.

"We believe that someone is working to mobilize the rebellions, but we have no clue who it could be. My Intelligence has been working diligently on this for the last several months, to no avail. I was hoping that you, with your special training, could help where the others have not."

From the wall was a small cough that sounded awfully skeptical. Anakin risked a glance over and caught a fleeting look of irritation cross Saito's face before the features flowed back to its impassive mask.

For his part, the governor either ignored or was unaware of this facial twitch. He picked something off his desk, and then walked over to hand it to Obi-Wan. As his mentor set it on the table beside him, Anakin saw that it was a datapad. "All the information we have at this point is on there. Unfortunately, my time with you is nearly at an end, but before we part, I will highlight some of what we have."

The Jedi nodded their understanding. "About a year ago, when Former Emperor Kagasi stepped down to allow the formation of a democracy, random acts of vandalism began to be reported. They were investigated and several arrests resulted. That is when we first heard of the protests against the new government. Since then, the acts have become fiercer and more focused. The latest targets have been food supply to the Center and the city itself.

"We are aware of several cells scattered on this continent, with more rumored to be spread out over the Ryuoken Islands and even as far as the Te Slacinden continent, nearly on the other side of the globe.

"Most disturbing to me is the rumors of an attack planned on my life." Here his voice dropped. "Not only is it bad for my health, but it would be disastrous for the planet as well. They've already claimed the death of Te Slacinden's Minister as their work, though we have not been able to confirm this."

He sighed, then continued in the same, subdued voice. "We've only recovered from our last civil war in the last five years. If these rebels are not brought to justice soon, I fear an even more horrible war for our future."

The room fell eerily silent for several drawn out moments. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke.

"Will we be working with anyone on this?"

"You will be working with one of my squads." For the first time in the meeting, Saito spoke. "My security forces are well trained and better informed. We will be meeting with my Special Forces after the evening meal. As the Governor has asked me to stay as his personal bodyguard, I will not be joining you in the field. However, this group is specially trained in both espionage and combat, and should work well with you."

"What is the plan?"

Saito gave a sardonic smile. "We take it day by day." Seeing Obi-Wan's frown, he added, "We'll go over it tonight."

"There is one other thing I feel I should mention, as in the course of this you will possibly run into them." Okubo seemed almost hesitant before continuing. "There seems to be a vigilante group that is working outside of the government against the rebellions. We have almost no information on them, so we cannot be sure of their intentions. Sehh Saito will undoubtedly fill you in"

The younger man nodded and the Governor continued. "I must leave to attend to other matters. We do have an extensive library you are welcome to visit, but I must ask you, for your safety, that for the remainder of the day to please remain within the Center compound. Tomorrow you will be leaving to begin your investigation. Please enjoy our hospitality until then."

"We would be honored," Obi-Wan answered for the both of them.

"Now that we have that settled, I will have young Sanosuke show you to your quarters." He spoke quickly into his comm link and a few seconds later a tall boy of about ten entered. "Sano, I am trusting you to show our honored guests to their quarters. You won't pester them, will you?"

"No, sir. I'll behave myself." The child answered with one of the most unconvincing looks of innocence either Jedi had ever seen.

Anakin watched with mild amazement as the gruff man who had been talking to them ruffled the child's spiky hair affectionately. Noticing the expression, Okubo answered the unspoken question.

"Sano is an orphan that we have taken in. He's good for helping around here with small errands and such, but he is definitely a very curious child."

They shared a chuckle before Okubo excused himself and the boy led the way to the back of the building, explaining that apartments were kept for those who may need lodging while visiting the Center.

Sano promised to get them for the evening meal before leaving the Jedi to get comfortable. As soon as he left, they set to work checking for listening devices. Only when they were sure that their conversation would remain private did they compare notes.

Something didn't feel right about the whole thing. On that point both Jedi agreed. At least they would have some time with Saitou to try to figure out where he had learned to harness the Force. Anakin was becoming convinced that somehow that would become important later on, even if he still couldn't figure out how or why.

They also agreed that Okubo had no idea of Saito's abilities. Then they debated whether the Special Forces might also be Force-sensitive. It wouldn't surprise either Jedi if they were.

All in all, this mission was just like every other one on which they had been sent.

Nothing would be simple about it.


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Undone

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-posted in order to fix the chapter breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Two: Coming Undone**

Obi-Wan seemed preoccupied during the evening meal, and the Dining Hall was crowded enough that Anakin didn't have a chance to let his mentor know of the vague disturbances he'd felt during his tour of the Center. Around them were various dignitaries, aides, and others whose jobs kept them in the Capital. The former Palace seemed well equipped to handle the needs of all who stayed. Though they stayed on the edge of the crowd, they were still too near the others for a private conversation.

Sanosuke had been their only companion during the meal, which Obi-Wan spent distractedly answering the youngster's questions. When they were nearly finished, a short, thin young man with long flaming red hair walked up to them, greeting the child warmly. He wore a darker blue version of Saito's uniform and a pair of long swords on his belt.

"Sano," the newcomer said as he ruffled the boy's spiky head. "You are behaving yourself with our guests, are you not?"

"Of course I am!" the child said, trying to sound a bit hurt. "Sehh Okubo warned me that I'd better be, or else I'll be stuck in the kitchens for a week!"

The look of sheer desperation on the child's face caused the others to chuckle. In an attempt to redeem himself, Sano stood and quickly changed the subject.

Adopting a more serious voice, he made the introductions. "Sehh Himura, this is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," he gestured to the older Jedi, "and his padwa—pada-"

"Padawan," Obi-Wan inserted for the now flustered youngster.

"Yes, uh, padawan, Anakin Skywalker." He gestured then to Anakin.

The red-head nodded to each in turn before Sano turned to him. "This is Sehh Kenshin Himura." Almost as if he couldn't help himself, he hurriedly added, "And some day I'm going to fight him and actually win."

"Is that so?" Obi-wan asked as Sano as the boy turned bright red. Looking at young Himura, he saw the merriment dancing in his violet eyes.

"I keep wishing him the best of luck, but so far it hasn't done him any good, that it has not."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Kenobi replied as they shared a laugh. When it died down a moment later, Kenobi offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same for me," Kenshin replied as he then shook Anakin's hand. The same sensation hit Anakin as it had earlier when meeting Saito, and again he saw that his master had felt it as well. He was beginning to think they may be right about the Force-sensitives here.

Kenshin interrupted his thoughts before they could start churning. "Sehh Saito has asked me to escort you to the meeting as he will be a bit later than planned. If you would just follow me, it is this way. Sano, you're excused for now."

"Yes, sir" the youth replied meekly as he turned towards the doors opposite where Kenshin was leading them.

"You will be meeting Rampive squad, the one that will be heading most of the mission," Kenshin explained once they were on their way. "I feel I must warn you, we operate a bit differently than what you are probably used to." They came to a door and paused as Kenshin added, "Be ready for anything."

With that cryptic warning, he opened the door.

~shards~

"Aye, I'm to report back to him after meeting the Jedi."

"Good." Aoshi handed her a datachip. "I have gathered more information that Kadru may find interesting. I would appreciate it if you could pass it along."

She took it and slipped it into a hip pouch. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." He looked at her, his face an impassive mask with intense blue eyes. "I want you to be careful around Toril. Though he has passed along good information to this point, I have caught some glitches that have me concerned."

"What do you mean?" She wasn't sure she had heard him right. "He's my best contact within the rebels."

His face never changed. "He's had an effect on you that you probably haven't noticed. You've begun to grow more arrogant in the last few months, and more secretive. Plus, I don't trust him. The information he's passed on seems a little too…convenient."

His words sparked a sudden fire within her, one which she struggled to contain. "It's confidence that I've grown, not arrogance. I've always been secretive because it's the nature of my training. His information has been rather timely and has helped us stop the Myroken's harvest from being destroyed." She glared up at him. "And how can you not trust him if you've never met him?"

Though she had begun quietly enough, by the last sentence she had grown quite loud. Not screaming, but not far from it.

"Believe things how you will, but my reasons for not trusting him are simple. Haven't you wondered why he was so willing to divulge information to someone he had just met? Yes, the information has proved useful." He held up a hand to keep her silent another moment. "But there have been other acts of sabotage that were far worse than what we were able to prevent. I would think that someone who was 'in the know' as he claims to be would have been aware of plans to assassinate the Minister of Te Slacinden. I suspect that your feelings are clouded on the issue."

The fire began to flare, but she managed to keep her voice a deadly calm. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"I believe that you have feelings for this man, and that your perceptions are suffering as a result."

All she could do at this point was glare at him. She couldn't trust herself to speak for fear that she would reveal more than necessary. It wasn't any of his business what she had found with Toril. That was personal.

"So, I am right on this. I can see it in your reaction."

In actuality, his voice was calm, tinged with sadness and regret. What she heard, however, was the gloating of someone who had forced an important secret from an unwilling keeper. The fire consumed her.

"Yes! You're right!" She didn't even try to keep her calm, or her voice at a tolerable level. "I found acceptance with him that I've never known. Is that wrong?" she shouted at him. Before he could make the comment she felt on the tip of his brain, she added, "No, that's not how I was able to get the information either. Nothing happened until well after we had begun working together."

She had continued to back up during her outburst, and now he sought to bridge the gap between them. "Leika," he began, reaching out to her while still a few steps away, "I don't think…"

"No, you don't," she spat at him. "You analyze, strategize, and organize. But I don't believe that you actually think."

Aoshi stopped in his tracks, stunned by the sudden malice in her voice. Her first outburst had been fueled by hurt and disbelief, but this was designed to damage.

He stared at her livid features, the manic look in her eyes, and decided that this was a topic best continued at a different time.

"We'll finish this discussion later," was all he said.

"We'll finish this NOW!" Without warning she had drawn her katana, the gleaming point hairs away from the hollow of his throat. Lowering her voice, she growled at him. "You will not try to dictate my personal affairs. Got it?"

Not a muscle in his tall frame flinched. Indeed, he appeared as calm as ever as he stared into her eyes. "As you wish," was all he was able to say before the door behind him slid open.

~shards~

Obi-Wan had felt the tension as they approached the door, and suspected that the young red-head had as well. As the door slid open on the scene within, he understood the cryptic warning.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Obi-Wan said. The tall man had his back to them, but was thin enough that the slightly shorter female on the other side was partially visible. Though he couldn't see clearly enough to be sure, she appeared to be facing off with him. As the taller man turned slightly towards them, Kenobi saw the tip of a sword pointed at his neck. The sword dipped as the man fully turned his back on her to face the new arrivals.

"Is there a problem?" His padawan entered the room last, likely catching only part of what he had.

"No problem." She sheathed her weapon in a fluid motion before moving across the room to sit in an empty chair. "I was just making a point to our dearly beloved leader here." No one missed the sarcasm dripping from her words.

Kenshin acted as if the scene into which they had walked had never happened. The others were intent on doing the same. No problem, the Jedi could play along, and ask questions later.

Kenshin introduced the tall man first, who seemed to tower over the much shorter man. "This is Sehh Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Rampive." Obi-Wan noted that the man's long, black hair was tied at the base of his neck, leaving a fringe of hair to frame his pale, oval face. Piercing blue eyes shone through the covering, leaving the Jedi with a feeling of being measured. He was dressed much as Saito had been, except that his uniform was the same darker blue as Kenshin's and the swords on his belt were shorter than the others.

Turning to the young woman who was doing her best not to glare at the leader, he introduced her next. "This is Sehha Leika Shinju. She's the one responsible for most of our intell on the rebels."

As with Shinomori, Kenobi took in her appearance with a brief glance. Her dark red hair had streaks of black running through it, and was pulled high atop her head, split into three thick braids that trailed to the middle of her back, with a loose lock curling down the left side of her face. Her clothes were also of the same style as the two men's, though they were black with shorter, looser sleeves. She was too far away to say for sure, but he thought he had caught a gleam of green in her eyes when they had first walked in. As with the men, she also wore a pair of long swords.

Next, he introduced the Jedi. As Obi-Wan shook hands with Aoshi, he noticed the same current of tamed Force-energy that both Himura and Saito had possessed. He was half expecting it from Shinju as well, but strangely enough, he felt nothing from her. No sense of the Force, not even what was emitted by non-sensitives. He had suspicions, but they would keep until later.

Aoshi began by explaining that Saito would be along shortly, and that he would start the meeting. First, he went over the specifics of each member's duties. Aoshi himself would be compiling the information and organizing any movements. Kenshin would meet with some of the village leaders to determine where they stood, and search for information as he went. Leika would be in and out as she met with her various sources, in addition to any healing that would become necessary.

Then he turned his attention to the Jedi. "I do not know enough of your skills to know where to put the two of you yet. Master Jedi, where do you believe you and your learner would be of the most assistance?"

The question caught Obi-Wan momentarily off guard, but he recovered swiftly. "I believe that, given what you have just explained, Anakin would benefit from working with you. He has shown an aptitude for strategy that you could perhaps refine. As for myself, I would like to join Himura in meeting with the villagers. I have always believed that the only way to get a feel for a place is through the common people, not those in power."

"An assessment that I agree well with." Aoshi looked thoughtfully at Anakin. "I could work with Skywalker to start, at least until I have a better feel for his abilities. Yes, this arrangement will work."

Obi-Wan continued to listen intently as Shinomori continued his outline, telling them how they would be leaving early after the morning meal and traveling to the Gaiscioch Dorcha Nagre, where they had their base. The mountains were isolated enough to be secure without being far enough to make travel cumbersome.

"Speaking of travel," Anakin piped in, "what transportation will we have? I know that air travel is heavily regulated here. Does that mean landspeeders?"

The slight bit of disdain that seeped from his padawan's final word showed what he thought of that particular form of transport.

Kenshin chuckled softly before answering. "No, not landspeeders. That is covered, as you'll see come morning."

Anakin seemed doubtful, but any comeback was interrupted by the door again sliding open.

It was Saito, entering with confident strides that covered the distance to Aoshi in no time. Conversing quietly, he soon turned to address them.

"I see that you have gotten through the basics," he began in his smooth voice. Turning to the Jedi he asked, "have you had a chance to look over the information Sehh Okubo provided?"

At their nods, he continued. "As I will not be joining you, the command will be Shinomori's." Aoshi nodded at acknowledgement. "However, I will be in contact as the situation warrants."

He continued for a short time, making sure that all points were covered. When he briefly mentioned the vigilante group, it was only to say that they did not believe the group would pose any problems. Then he made a comment that, in Kenobi's opinion, was completely uncalled for.

"This group has proven more than capable on several occasions. Of course," he said while glancing momentarily at Shinju, "some members are more prone than others at getting into trouble." He switched his gaze towards the Jedi on the opposite side of the table. "You may be called upon to help some out of sticky situations."

He went to change topics, and then suddenly went absolutely still.

The room went silent as the first small dagger plunked into the wall next to Saito's head, followed immediately by a second on the other side.

Staring up at him in calm control, she pulled them free of the wall with her mind and returned them to her hand. "Insult me like that again, and next time I won't miss." She held them up for a second as she spoke before re-sheathing them on her left bicep.

Saito merely cocked his eyebrow before returning his attention to the others. Obi-Wan watched all this with a sense of shock. Such blatant disrespect would never be tolerated at the Temple, or many other places that he could think of. Even though his comment was unnecessary, and even a bit cruel, her reaction was equally unprofessional.

Then he remembered Kenshin's warning before they had entered the room. It was making more and more sense all the time.

The meeting was soon called to a close, with Aoshi telling the Jedi that they would meet in the Dining Hall the following morning one hour after sunrise. Obi-Wan rose and bid them all a good night before leaving, Anakin following suit.

"Come, padawan," he said as he led the younger man through the massive complex to their rooms. "We have much to discuss."

~shards~

The second the Jedi were out of sight, Leika also bolted out of the door. She wanted to get away before Aoshi could corner her to finish their 'discussion'.

Hurrying down the hall, she was momentarily dismayed to hear someone calling for her. She realized it was only Kenshin, and slowed to allow him to catch up.

Even though he was older than she by two years, she had surpassed his height in the last few years. Not that it mattered to him. She was the closest he had to actual family, and they had always gotten along great.

"Leika, what was all that about?"

He'd see right through it, but she did it anyway. "What do you mean?" She made her voice as innocently curious as she could.

"You know exactly what I mean. That scene with Aoshi when the Jedi and I arrived, and throwing your kunai at Saito during the meeting? Neither is like you. Is something wrong?"

She looked into the worried violet eyes, and decided that he didn't need the entire truth at the moment. He had enough going on. "The whole thing with Aoshi was just a misunderstanding. He said the wrong thing, and I let loose on him. We've got it more worked out than it seemed at the time. Nothing to be worried about. As for Saito," she gave a mischievous chuckle, "you can't say he didn't deserve it. He just needed reminded that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, to see the look on his face was definitely worth it." Kenshin had never really gotten along well with Saito either, for many reasons, but was always able to be professional around him. "Still, the Jedi didn't look very amused, especially Kenobi. I'd be wary of him, if I were you."

"Aye, I thought as much."

"Just be careful." He stopped and reached a hand to her shoulder. "Something's wrong. I can tell. I just hope that you can confide in me before it's too late."

"It's not that something's wrong exactly, just a lot of stuff going on. I'm trying to hold it together, really." She gave him one of her trying-to-win-you-over smiles. "Look, I'll let you know about it when we get settled tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled. "Sounds good to me. Look, I've got to help with the supplies. Are you leaving from here in the morning?"

"No, I'll meet you there. I've got to check in with…on something." Looking around to see if any stray ears were around, she lowered her voice before continuing. "You know, in any case. I should be there by the time you arrive, if not shortly after."

"Take care." He gripped her shoulder for a short moment before turning to leave.

"You too."

Walking to the secluded garden where Lestath waited with the others, she felt a surge of excitement. The older Jedi was someone to be wary of; Kenshin was no doubt right about that. But the younger one triggered something, like the memory of a half forgotten dream that she needed to remember. Something about him was important, of that, she was sure.

Clearing her mind, she leapt to Lestath's shoulders, pulled the straps over her legs, and signaled her ryuu to take off into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Fly Like an Eagle

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-posted in order to fix the chapter breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Three: Fly Like An Eagle**

The night was still thick when she left her Sensei, their meeting complete. While he had not been surprised by her description of Kenobi, just mentioning Skywalker had caught his attention. He hadn't really commented on him, saying that he'd have to refresh his memory first. She was to report back in a few nights to hear what he had.

On Lestath, she visualized the Crystal Ship, which wasn't a ship at all. It was actually a series of caverns on Zawdir, the otherwise barren moon that circled Omnyou. It had just enough atmosphere that she wouldn't need a protective suit or breather provided that she didn't stay long.

The trip took longer than normal, as the distance was much greater than from any two points on the planet. Taking a deeply enhanced breath, she gave the command to go between. After 45 numbingly cold seconds they emerged into the moon's twilight side over the barely lit caverns.

Setting down, she jumped off Lestath and hurried into the cavern. Greeting her was the magnificent sight of hundreds of gems in a rainbow of hues glowing in the light of the phosphorescent moss that covered the massive walls. Tonight the sight didn't stop her in wonder as it had the power to do; she was too preoccupied with her search. She opened herself up to the Energies and focused on her goal. Turning in a tight circle, she finally stopped and opened her eyes.

There it was, right in front of her. Absorbing all the light around it, only the silver veins glowed out of the black stone. The Oiche Onyx, sought for its connection to the night and ability to contain energy.

Leika walked over to it and gently cupped her right palm over it. Closing her eyes, she focused on pulling it from the wall without damaging it or anything near it. Seconds later she felt a soft pop as it came free and landed in her hand.

Holding it to her now open eyes, she looked closely at it. Now she could make out the tiny specks that comprised the silver veins, swirling the color throughout the purely black stone. The edges of the veins gave the appearance of a starry night, the veins themselves of the glow of the moons. Even at this stage, she could feel the Energy pulsing through it.

She ran back to Lestath and vaulted to her back. _"Let's get back," _she said as she pictured her destination.

Lestath, who didn't like the air on the moon, grumbled _"About time," _as she rose into the air and promptly vanished.

~shards~

He sat against his ryuus soft side as he waited for her. The earliest signs of dawn played on the horizon over the water, just a smudge of lighter sky against the darkness. The cliffs overlooking the ocean were deserted at this time of night, perfect for a secret meeting.

Mariuth stirred slightly behind him, lifting his head towards the sky. _"They are coming."_

"_Good," _ the man replied, standing and stretching as he watched the sky for their arrival. It had been a few days since he'd last seen her, and he was anxious for her arrival. He loved the feelings he had when he was with her, the dangerous games they played. The power he felt at knowing who she was while she remained ignorant of his true self. How easy it had been to make her believe that he truly cared for her, while twisting her in the direction he desired. The feelings were intoxicating.

To him, her conquest would do more than add a valuable ally to their forces. It would be like capturing a rare, exotic animal that would be his forever.

And he owed it all to his master. If it wasn't for Sehch Shishio, he would have been nothing, not knowing his potential. He had been lucky that day, even if he'd not realized it at the time.

Within a moment the black and red ryuu appeared overhead, circling twice before landing near them. Leika jumped down and rushed into his arms. After a long kiss, they finally separated and stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"Does that mean you missed me?" he asked teasingly.

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "I could ask you the same thing Toril." Then she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, I did, by the way."

He brushed her forehead with his lips. "I missed you as well miurnin. How long do you have?"

"Not long enough," she murmured. "I need to return by midmorning at the latest. There's some stuff I've got to be there for."

Yes, the game was delicious. And soon he would win. Soon, he would convince her that his path was the one she needed to tread. She was already so close, probably closer than even she realized. Her training assured that. For they knew the truth of her heritage and the secrets she kept, secrets that would give them the edge in the battles to come. Then there was the added bonus of Lestath being female, one of only three known.

That was why he had become her informant, the supposed spy. The rest was just fringe benefits.

He need only play his part for a short while longer. Then she would be his forever.

"How about we enjoy the time we have then?" His voice was full of suggestion, and she instantly agreed.

He handed her a datachip. "Before I forget," he said as they lay beside his ryuu. Kissing her with an urgency that was only half faked, he left his thoughts behind and lived solely for the moment.

~shards~

The Dining Hall was mostly deserted at the early hour appointed to their meeting. The two Jedi had arrived early and sat along the far wall, waiting for their hosts to arrive. Neither spoke much, having discussed everything of importance the night before.

Anakin was remembering their conversation from after the meeting. They were convinced that there was much more than the Rampive had revealed to them. Or Okubo for that matter. If he even knew anything, which they weren't convinced he did. In any case, this was far from the mission on which they had been sent.

They had been led to believe that they were to help the planet during the governmental transition. Which was true enough, from a certain point of view, he mused. Seeking out mutinous factions had not been part of the request, nor was working with a group of Force-Sensitive individuals that the Governor seemed to have no clue about.

Despite all this, or perhaps because of it, he felt his excitement growing. He kept it from showing though, so as to forgo another lecture. After hearing his master's opinion of the whole matter, he knew that he wouldn't be happy with the direction Anakin's curiosity was heading.

While Obi-Wan was busy worrying about a sense of darkness that seemed to hover over the group as a whole, and Leika in particular, Anakin was eager to discover how they had been trained, and how different it might be from his own training. Their swords had caught his interest, and he wondered if there was much difference between them and his lightsaber. He was hoping for a chance to spar with at least one of the members before this was done.

His thoughts were interrupted when their hosts walked in and joined them at the large table. It was Aoshi and Kenshin, but there was no sign of Leika

As if answering the unspoken question, Aoshi told them that Leika was on an errand and would be joining them at the site. They ate quickly in silence, and shortly they were following the pair through the quiet halls in an area of the Center they had not been in the day before. Soon they came to an ornate door that opened into a high walled garden.

The variety of plants was astounding, but that wasn't what captured the Jedi's immediate attention.

Anakin literally lost his ability to breathe as his eyes struggled to take in the creatures that sat a short ways ahead of them. They were large enough to carry at least three people across their broad shoulders, which even lying down still rose as tall as he. The front legs were smaller than the hind legs; all equipped with sharp looking talons and were currently folded underneath the large bodies. Unless he was mistaken, those were wings lying folded against their sides. Ridges started on the heads and followed the spine down the length of their bodies ending at the tip of their arrow-shaped tails. The one on the left was a bluish green color, while the one on the right was a dark red.

_*Beautiful!*_ he thought as the one on the left lazily opened it's eyes to reveal what looked like a multi-faceted, whirling green-blue jewel. He inadvertently took a step back as the wedge-shaped head that was nearly as long as he was tall swiveled towards him on its long, sinewy neck. As he continued to look into its eyes, he felt as though the creature were examining him, glimmers of intelligence sparkling in the jeweled orbs.

Beside him, Kenshin smiled knowingly. "They can be bit overwhelming at first, but they are really gentle." He reached out to rub the nose, then the eye ridge of the head in front of him. "This one's Louith. I'm his rider."

Anakin looked over at his mentor, hoping for a clue as to what to do. But Obi-Wan looked just as bedazzled as he gazed in wonder at the other huge creature.

Turning back to Kenshin, he saw that Louith's eyes had begun to whirl faster with the scratching on his eye ridge. "Does he like that then?"

"Yes, they all do actually." It was Aoshi who answered, his voice taking a tone that the young Jedi would not have thought possible with the icy leader. It was almost gentle.

He walked over to the red one. "They are known as ryuu, and their numbers here are very small." Reaching to scratch the offered eye ridge, he continued. "This is Armanth."

It didn't take long for the two Jedi to approach the ryuu, and soon they too were scratching the eye ridges along with other areas pointed out by the riders as being itchy points. As soon as they were more comfortable with the ryuu, Aoshi declared that it was time to leave.

"What about supplies? Don't we need to take some?" Obi-Wan asked, noting that there was nothing of the sort in the gardens.

"They have already been transported," Kenshin replied. "Except for your bags, but those we can strap on behind us."

"Come," Aoshi said. "Our time is slipping into the future."

Even with Jedi skills, they still took a few minutes to arrange themselves comfortably on the broad shoulders and fasten the leg restraints. Sitting ahead of Kenshin, Anakin felt a thrill as the powerful hind legs propelled them into the air, and the wings carried them away from the Center.

They flew away from the city, over land resplendent with crops of all colors. After a few moments, Kenshin leaned forward to speak into Anakin's ear so that he could be heard over the air rushing around them.

"Hold your breath and the straps tightly. You won't be able to feel anything but the most numbing cold you've ever felt, but it will only last three seconds. Just count to three and you'll be ok."

"What?" The instructions caught him by total surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Just do it. We're going between. Now."

He had barely taken the breath when everything disappeared. The scenery, the sense of touch, everything except the cold that seemed to penetrate through to his very bones. Luckily, his training allowed him to keep some sense of calm, and he began counting. One, two, thr-…

Before he could complete his count, they emerged over a dense forest, the sun again warming his body. "What in the thirteen acres of hell was that?" he demanded as soon as he could breathe properly again.

"That is our method of traveling a long distance in a short time. It's called going between. And you took it rather well, all things considering."

Anakin thought he heard a bit of a laugh in the voice, but decided to ignore it and focus on the landscape. The mountains were coming up, a long range stretching from horizon to horizon. Though they were still a good distance away judging by the expanse of trees that still lay ahead, they rose into mighty, jagged peaks before them.

The two ryuu soared effortlessly towards their goal, and Anakin decided that except for the trip between, he enjoyed flying. He glanced over to see how well his master was faring, and saw that his face was more pale than usual. Well, he never had been one for adventurous flying.

"How much further?" he leaned back to ask.

"Not far." He pointed to the peaks rising to their right. "It's on the other side of that ridge."

Soon enough they reached the mountains and Kenshin pointed out the nondescript cave that would be their base. The ryuus made a graceful landing and the riders quickly dismounted.

"This looks homey," Anakin joked as Aoshi led them inside. Kenshin grinned as he followed them in.

There was a tunnel at the back of the cave that they followed, steadily losing light as they descended. Anakin was about to reach for his glowrod before the light suddenly began to increase again. It took him a moment to realize that it was artificial light that now illuminated their way.

Then they stood in a vast underground chamber that was fully furnished for their needs. Looking around, Anakin saw that there were three computer terminals, complete with what looked like Holonet transmitters lining the left wall. To the right was an eating setup, including heating and cooling units and a large table lined with comfortable looking chairs. Off a ways was another sitting area. Straight ahead was another wide tunnel with what appeared to be more chambers branching off from it. Sleeping rooms and refreshers, he figured. Next to the arch hung a sign that read:

Who Wills, Can

Who Tries, Does

Who Loves, Lives

The moving picture taking up most of the far wall behind the sitting area was the next thing to catch his attention. It was of the ocean, with waves crashing against an empty beach. He was about to comment on both when his attention was pulled to his master.

Looking over to his left, he saw that Obi-Wan was not amused. He stood still, arms crossed and eyes half closed, in what Anakin recognized as his pre-lecture mode. During their talk last night, he had said that he was going to get answers, and the day's surprises had already worn away at him. Just as he was about to speak, Aoshi beat him to it.

"Welcome to our Headquarters. Now that we are secure, you may ask the questions that I am sure are bursting to get out."


	5. Chapter 4: Dissention

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to fix the section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Four: Dissention**

"Welcome to our Headquarters. Now that we are secure, you may ask the questions that I am sure are bursting to get out."

A mild look of surprise flickered across the elder Jedi's face. "Why weren't we secure before?"

Aoshi pursed his lips briefly before answering. "Though we work with Saito, there are things that we prefer him not to know. And as you have undoubtedly guessed, Okubo knows almost nothing of our complete range of abilities."

"Why is that?"

"Simple. We do not trust the Government. We have no plans to become their pawns, which would undoubtedly happen should they discover us."

During this exchange they had gradually gravitated towards the sitting area, where they were now making themselves comfortable. Obi-Wan had simply nodded at the last comment, taking a moment to formulate his next query.

"If that is the case," he began, "why do you work with Saito in the first place? Isn't that the same as working for the Government?"

Aoshi let a grim smile show on his face as he replied. "No, it isn't. The situation is a bit sticky, but let's see how I can explain it."

He fell silent for a moment, contemplating his answer. "We work for Saito as our cover, as Saito works for the Government as his. He is, as I'm sure you have guessed, completely aware of who and what we are, as we are of him. He trusts the government as little as we do, and works within it to guard against the corruption that led to Emperor Kagasi stepping down. This arrangement allows both groups to officially gather and share information, while at the same time the ability to not compromise our beliefs."

"I see," replied Obi-Wan, mulling over the information for a short moment. "And what exactly are your beliefs?"

Aoshi sat back and crossed his arms over his chest before glancing at Kenshin. "Care to take this one?"

For his part, the red-head simply shrugged. "We believe in many things, peace and security being the top of the list." He nodded briefly at the sign Anakin had noticed when they entered. "That sums it up pretty well, that it does. Truth is, though we do not know much of your Order, we know enough to say that our beliefs do not contradict your own."

It was an answer that answered very little, but his master seemed to give up on this line of thought. As the older man fell silent, Anakin saw his chance to jump in with a question of his own.

"Where were you trained to use the Force?"

The bluntness of his query seemed to catch everyone off guard, resulting in a long moment of silence. Then Kenshin began to chuckle and the tension was broken.

"It's nothing as formal as the Temple, or what I've heard of it. There're not nearly enough sensitives around here for that. No, we are part of a larger group, and it was the Elders that taught us what we know. Perhaps we will be able to introduce you at some point."

"We would like that," Obi-Wan said. "What was included in your training?"

Though he kept his voice calm, Anakin sensed that he was trying another tactic at getting his earlier question answered.

Judging by the measuring looks aimed at them from both men, they did too. "It is not much different from the Jedi training as I understand it," Aoshi replied in a carefully controlled tone. "We are trained to harness the Energies to protect those in need. It includes fighting, espionage, negotiations, and the like." Pausing for a brief second, he asked, "Did you expect something else, Master Jedi?"

"No, but what we witnessed yesterday has me concerned. Sehha Shinju acted in a manner that I would not have expected from someone who is trained to protect others. I am wondering if she will be disciplined for her actions, or if that behavior is accepted in your group."

"Yes, I see." Aoshi rubbed his chin for a moment as he thought over the Jedi's concerns. "No, she will not be disciplined for either action, though they are not necessarily tolerated." He dropped his hand and sighed. "Perhaps if you knew more about her ongoing quarrel with Saito, you would understand her reaction yesterday. You see, he is from the old thought that women should not have anything to do with combat. He sees her as an inferior fighter, no matter the skills she possesses, and continues to make belittling comments about her. I myself cannot blame her for reacting as she did, and if Saito had been offended, he would have reacted accordingly."

Obi-Wan simply nodded as he absorbed the answer. Anakin, on the other hand, could completely understand the urge to throw something at the person insulting you, having given in to it a time or two himself. Of course, the time he had been caught had resulted in a twenty page essay in the virtues of keeping his temper in check, and he'd been careful ever since. Still, given the nature of the group, he found that he couldn't blame her either.

"What about the incident that we had walked in on? Or the fact that I couldn't sense her in the Force, though she is obviously trained to use it as well?" His Master wasn't giving up. He was convinced that the girl was no good, and seemed intent on proving it.

"She has been trained to conceal herself, which is very important for what she does. As for what you walked in on, that was a private matter between us. It is not your concern. Let live, and let go." Aoshi's voice was sharp, insisting that the matter be dropped.

"You caught her on an off day, to be perfectly honest," Kenshin added, trying to ease the tension growing between the two men. "She's normally very easy to get along with. I'm sure that you will see that for yourselves in the days to come." Standing, he walked over to the cooling unit. "I feel that we've been remiss in our role as hosts. Would you like something to drink?" Going through the opened unit, he listed off several beverages.

Once everyone had a glass and the tension seemed to ebb, Kenshin offered a tour of the place while Aoshi checked the computers for new information. Anakin had been correct about the extra chambers, eight in all. Six were sleeping rooms, one was the 'fresher, and the last was for storage. Beyond that was another tunnel leading further into the mountain. When they reached the end, Anakin whistled in amazement.

It was a huge training room, over twice the size of the entire area above. One section was completely bare, apparently for sparring. There was a setup of ropes criss-crossing another corner from floor to ceiling. Several machines occupied a third corner, obviously for strength training.

"Will we be able to train down here?" Anakin asked, not quite hiding the wistful tone in his voice.

"Sure, when we have time." Kenshin started to explain what some of the odder weapons lining the wall behind the sparring area were, and showed them how to use them. "If you like, I can train you to use this," he said, holding up what looked like a chain whip, except that it was made of interconnected double-ended razors.

"We'll see," said Obi-Wan in a skeptical voice as he turned to look closer at the wooden swords on the wall.

Anakin looked over the weapons for a while before his gaze was drawn to a painting that hung near the doorway. That his back had been towards it the entire time they had been down there was the only way to explain having missed the large piece. He walked over to study it closer.

It was a dark picture, in both color and theme. A man dominated the scene, standing before a larger ryuu than he'd yet seen so dark that it almost blended into the cloudy night sky. Though he was clad entirely in black, there seemed to be a slight silvery glow illuminating his features. His head was tipped slightly back with his eyes showing only whites, arms raised midway pointed out from his body with hands cupped as though waiting for something to drop from the heavens. A sword, stained with fresh blood lay at his feet. In the background were mountains that looked very much like the range in which they now were.

As he looked closer at the ryuu, he noticed that its body was angled away from the man with its head curled around to look down upon him. Behind them, the cloudy sky held flashes of lightning that he swore changed when he moved. As he continued to look at the scene, it gave Anakin a shiver of foreboding.

He turned to ask Kenshin about it when he noticed a strange thing happening, one he wasn't sure he had seen correctly. Kenshin's face suddenly went totally blank and his eyes lost focus. It only lasted a moment, before it returned to its normal animation.

"We'd better go back up. Aoshi should be ready for us by now."

Shaking his head, Anakin dutifully followed the others back up.

~shards~

There were times when Aoshi at least partially resented Kenshin's easy-going manner and tendencies to calm tension-filled situations. This was not one of them.

In fact, he was grateful for those traits at the moment. As much as he didn't like the idea of working with outsiders, he had a strong feeling that there was a bigger reason they were here. He had planned on asking Leika to check, but their quarrel yesterday had driven the thought from his mind. He'd just have to apologize and smooth things over. How he hated the thought!

Still, there was no denying her importance to the team, or the value of her unusual skills. She was the only one of them who could far-see, an ability she had no doubt inherited from her mother. Kaitra was very gifted in such skills, and had trained Leika since she was young.

Then there was the fact that he considered her a friend, something only Kenshin could also claim. It was the thought of losing that trusted camaraderie that truly scared him.

In the ten years that they had trained together, he had never seen her react as aggressively as she had yesterday. And he'd seen some of her worst moments, had helped her deal with many of them. So the violent outburst had caught him by total surprise.

Of course, knowing that she harbored feelings for the man in question helped him to understand the situation slightly better.

"_I found acceptance with him that I've never known."_ That rang as important in his mind, but he couldn't figure out why.

With a sigh, he turned to the computer that had finished its startup, pulling up the information that they had and plugging in the new datachips to download. As he waited for the information to correlate, he sensed her approach.

She was hesitant, and he kept his back to her as she finally entered. Not surprisingly she tried to go straight for her chamber. He called out to her before she could pass through the dividing archway.

"Leika. Join me."

He kept his voice calm as possible, hoping she had calmed down in the hours since.

"How did your meeting with Kadru go? Does he have any new information for us?"

The question seemed to startle her momentarily before she collected herself. "He was most interested when he heard about Skywalker, but said that he had to check his information again before he'd have anything concrete for us. I'm to return in two nights to see what he has. I have also begun my new training, though I'm still not quite sure what it is exactly. One step at a time, and all that."

"Good." He turned the chair to face her. "Is there anything else to report?"

Her face took on a rebellious cast that he was well aware of. So her next words came as no surprise.

"I met with Toril before returning. He had more information for me." She took a chip from her pouch and sat it down next to him. "There it is, if you decide it's worthy enough to look at."

Her words were flippantly said, but there was definitely a current of hurt in her tone. As she turned to leave, he placed a hand on her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Leika, I don't like arguing with you. I apologize for upsetting you yesterday."

She blinked several times, and that was the only movement she made for a long moment. "Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard that one from you." Her voice was that of one in shock.

"Don't get used to it." He gave a half smile, and then motioned towards the chip. "What information is he offering this time?"

"I haven't had a chance to see it yet, and he claimed he wasn't sure what it was."

She was being honest, that he could tell. Regrettably, Toril wasn't here to judge for himself. And while he had apologized for upsetting her, he had meant everything he had told her and his feelings on the matter remained firm.

The fact was that he'd always felt protective of her. Now his instincts were screaming that she was heading for serious trouble. But how did you help someone who obviously didn't want it?

"Thank you," was all he said.

"Was there anything else you need from me? I'm feeling the 2 ½ days I've been awake something fierce right now."

"No, nothing for now. Though I do have a request for tonight."

She tilted her head in question, and he told her of his concerns with the Jedi. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to ask the crystals what is required at this point."

"Aye, I see what you mean. No problem, I was planning to do one anyway when I get up later." She took a few steps and stretched out her back before she asked, "Want to join me for it?"

"I might, if I'm still awake. Sleep well."

"Plan to," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared through the arch. Then she suddenly popped her head back around.

"Aoshi?" Her voice was tentative.

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize as well. I know that I went a little dramatic, and I'm still not sure why. That's something I need to work on." She paused as if to say more, then shook her head and disappeared around the corner.

He was momentarily stunned, an emotion that changed to fragile hope. Maybe she had heeded his warnings after all.

Once he recovered from the unexpected confession, he plugged in the chip she had given him and read the report. Blood turning cold at the plans outlined, he linked with Kenshin and called him back up.


	6. Chapter 5: Symphony of Destruction

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to correct the section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Five: Symphony of Destruction**

"I have given her the chip as ordered, my Sehch. The plan is now in motion."

"Excellent. You have done well, Toril."

"Thank you." He kept his voice humble, but he could not deny the pride he felt swelling inside.

"You know your role, and I have no doubt that you will perform it exceptionally. Are the other pieces in place?"

"Yes, my Sehch. All proceeds as planned."

"Good. Have you discovered if the Jedi rumor is true?"

He lowered his head. "No, my Sehch. She gave no indication either way."

"It does not matter. We will triumph in the end. Has she said when you'll meet again?"

"No, but I suspect it won't be until the Gather, or near it."

"Inform me the minute she makes contact. You're dismissed."

He watched the young man leave, confident that this plan would eliminate those who were closest to discovering his identity. And capture the girl who would be his instrument of revenge. Yes, Kadru would regret the day he had turned on him and left him for dead. The most delicious part would be turning the man's own dark powers against him. After this was accomplished, he could inform his backers that the planet was theirs for the taking, and he would reign over it all.

Sitting on his throne, Makoto Shishio smiled. Nothing could stop him now.

~shards~

Kenshin felt the urgency in Aoshi's linked message, and decided to cut the tour short.

"We'd better go back up. Aoshi should be ready for us by now."

He thought Anakin might have caught the blankness on his face that occurred when they linked either to each other or to their ryuus, but nothing was said so he let it drop. That ability was one of many that had not been mentioned yet, abilities they developed as their connections with their ryuus grew. And he wasn't interested in full disclosure.

They went back up the sloping tunnel and emerged to find Aoshi staring at his screen in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin immediately asked.

"Leika just brought this in. It's from the rebel." He used the codename in front of the Jedi, a decision that Kenshin immediately understood.

He looked around the empty room. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping." He moved over so that the others could see the screen as well. "Look at this."

The three men crowded around and read the report. _*Oh, this is bad,*_ he thought as he got to the end. _*Really bad.*_

"Where's Myroka? And what's a Gathering?" Anakin asked as he finished.

"Northeast of the Center," Aoshi replied. "It is the area that provides most of the food for Lopa Becatnin."

"A Gathering is just what it sounds like. It's more or less people coming together from all over the planet for a day or so of festivities. We also have some coming from the planets we trade with. This one is scheduled for three days." Kenshin added.

"When is it?" Kenobi asked.

"It starts in four days," Aoshi replied grimly.

"Doesn't give us much time," Kenobi stated, reflecting the sentiments they all shared.

Kenshin caught his leader eyeing the older Jedi speculatively. "Does that mean you will be joining us for this?"

There was a moment of tense silence during which the young redhead thought the Jedi would refuse. It was broken when Kenobi finally answered.

"I didn't realize that we had a choice in the matter," he replied evenly. "Even so, we are here now, and will not back down from this challenge."

"Thank you," Aoshi replied. It was only because of their close bond that Kenshin was able to see the relief he felt.

"The three of us have our covers for this, but we'll need to work on something for you," Kenshin remarked to the Jedi.

"What do you mean by that?" the younger Jedi inquired.

Aoshi just shook his head. "We do not advertise who we are. When we are in public, we use different personas. We'll have to do something with the two of you so you don't stand out."

While Skywalker looked interested, Kenobi looked worried. "We should be fine in our robes," the older Jedi remarked.

This made Kenshin burst out laughing, while Aoshi actually cracked a genuine grin of amusement. "I hate to say it, but you would stick out like sore thumbs, that you most certainly would!" Kenshin managed to sputter when his laughter died down somewhat.

"Trust us," Aoshi continued for him. "Those robes mark you as outsiders, even if no one recognized you as Jedi. Very few around here wear anything even similar. Especially to a Gathering."

"I see," Kenobi muttered. Kenshin thought he saw the man looking at his robes as though wondering what was wrong with them.

"There is another concern as well," Aoshi spoke again. "Whoever this is behind these plans may recognize you as Jedi, and that would make you targets. No, we'll have to come up with something else for you."

Kenobi still didn't look convinced, but gave up arguing. He even stopped mumbling under his breath after a moment. "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"I have ideas, but no plan. I'll have one by morning though." Looking at the Jedi, he added, "I have some things I need to prep. How about the three of you go down to the training room for a while? I'll join you shortly."

Kenshin nodded at Aoshi's suggestion and motioned for the Jedi to follow him. "You seem to get your wish, Skywalker."

He led them back down to the training room, taking his swords off his belt and picking up the wooden equivalent. "Before we start in on the other weapons, let's see what you've got."

~shards~

Obi-Wan sat on the bench and watched his padawan testing the wooden sword in his hands, giving it a few practice swings as he crossed the room to his opponent. He was interested in this match for several reasons, not the least of which was to see the red-head's fighting style. You could learn much about someone by how they fought.

Besides, if he kept his focus on the match, then he wouldn't feel compelled to study the disturbing picture that hung by the door, as he'd seen Anakin doing earlier. There was something about it that drew his curiosity even as it repelled him at the same time. He planned on asking about it when the chance came up.

The two men faced each other. Anakin had his sword in a two-handed grip slanting upwards to his right. Kenshin held his in his right hand near his left hip, as he would if it were sheathed. Slowly they began to circle each other.

When they had completed a full circle, Anakin rushed the smaller man, bringing the sword down in a vicious swipe. _*So predictable,*_ Obi-Wan thought before he gasped. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him!

Without seeming to move, Kenshin suddenly appeared at Anakin's left side, bringing his sword up towards the younger man's midsection. It was only a quick leap back that saved him from the stomach-crushing blow.

"What was that?" he demanded from a safer distance.

"I've been trained to move exceptionally fast. Ready?"

With no further warning he again lunged at Anakin, their swords coming together with a loud cracking sound that Obi-Wan was sure would splinter the wood. It must not have, as they continued to trade blows for a few more minutes.

He watched, fascinated with the acrobatic style Kenshin utilized, and his ability to confound the padawan. Every time Anakin would begin raining powerful blows down upon the smaller man, Kenshin would counter by using his incredible speed to flip away, coming up behind Anakin with a strike the younger man would barely avoid.

When Anakin backed him close to a wall, he flipped back before propelling himself off the wall straight for Anakin's head. His apprentice sidestepped the attack and slashed at the human projectile. Kenshin curled into a ball to avoid the strike and flipped again to land in a crouch. Then with a sweep of a leg, he knocked his apprentice on his back. Before Obi-Wan could blink, the tip of Kenshin's sword was pointed at the hollow of Anakin's neck.

"Point," he declared.

Anakin simply lay on the ground, undoubtedly struggling to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. Kenshin switched the sword to his left hand, offering his right to the downed man. Grinning, Anakin took it and stood up.

"That was amazing. Can you teach me how to move that fast?"

"I'm not sure if you can learn it at this point, but I could try if your master has no objections."

"No, I don't mind," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully, "providing we have the time."

The man was an honest fighter, that much was clear. Of the three, he also seemed the most trustworthy. Maybe he should have Anakin working with Kenshin instead, which would give him more of a chance to study the others.

The two younger men returned to the bench and grabbed towels to clear their faces. "I must admit, I'm no match for your pure strength. You almost had me a few times."

"I'm going to have to work on beating your speed then." Anakin retorted. "I've never seen anyone move so fast."

"Maybe Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. At Anakin's skeptical look, he added, "If you'd ever seen him fight, you'd agree."

"Well, luckily for you, the plan is calling for regular soldiers. Even in those numbers, we shouldn't have much problem."

The words were so casually said that he almost missed it. "What do you mean, 'regular soldiers'?"

Kenshin just looked at him blankly. "I mean we shouldn't be facing any of the other sensitives here."

He just closed his eyes as the irritation flooded him. Perhaps he had been wrong in his assessment after all. "How many sensitives are there, and when were you going to tell us?"

"We were going to tell you when we decided you needed to know."

Obi-Wan spun around and saw Aoshi emerge from the tunnel. His voice was as always calm, his manner unhurried. This just seemed to fan his irritation.

"And when were you going to decide we needed to know?" he demanded.

"Apparently, we have." Aoshi stopped in front of the Jedi, giving him a measuring look. "Besides that, when I opened myself for questioning, you were more concerned with Leika than with matters of importance."

Obi-Wan acknowledged that rebuttal with a nod of his head. "That is true, though I still believe that her actions are important." he said. "But I would think that if this was such an important matter, that you would have brought it up yourself."

"We did bring it up, if you will recall. You were too preoccupied to catch it." He looked at the other two following their conversation from the bench. "I see that they have completed their round. Are you ready for ours?"

His irritation caused his stubborn streak to flare. He hated to admit it, but he did remember Kenshin mentioning others. Now that the subject was broached, he was going to press it. "Not until I get some answers." He crossed his arms and stood defiantly. "I want you to tell me what you know about these others."

"You want answers? Fine. Have a seat, and we'll explain."


	7. Chapter 6: Here it Comes Again

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to correct section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Six: Here it Comes Again**

"You want answers? Fine. Have a seat, and we'll explain."

He sat down, waiting for the Jedi to follow suit before beginning.

"We've already told you of the Elders, the ones who have trained us. They are known as the Oniwaban, and we are part of that larger group. Our leader goes by the name Okina. His seconds in command are Sejurio Hiko and Kaitra Shinju. There are a few others who are training under them now, though I am not currently familiar with most of them. They are based on the Leco Dacne Islands to the Northeast of this continent. In all, I believe that they number ten, excluding us."

He had noticed Kenobi's expression at Kaitra's name, but chose to ignore it at the moment. The question was bound to arise soon enough.

"Saito is the leader of the other group that we are aware of. They are known as the Shinsengumi. We know that they are many, but only a few are sensitives. Other than that, we have little information, except that many work in the military under Saito.

"There is a possibility that a third group exists, though we have yet to confirm it. If we are right, they are the ones behind the attacks."

He stopped, hoping that the information would suffice. But Kenobi seemed to be on a roll.

"What about the ryuu? How many are there, and do any of the groups have them?"

Sighing, he answered. "We are not sure how many there are, though we are aware of about 16. Three are here," Kenobi jerked his head and he added, "Yes, Leika rides one as well. Our leaders each ride one. There are four that we know of in Saito's group."

"Which leaves six unaccounted for."

"No. There are three others that we know belong to no group." He debated a quick second before adding, "Leika's father is one such rider."

"And the others?"

Did the man ever quit? "Those are the ones we suspect of being in the third group."

Kenobi sat quietly contemplating the information before asking, "Is the Kaitra you mentioned related to Leika?"

"Yes, her mother." Kenshin answered for him, having noted the exasperation he was beginning to feel. "She trained her in healing. And so you know, Hiko was my master, as Okina was Aoshi's."

"I see," the Jedi murmured, lost in thought.

As the master sat contemplating, Aoshi looked over and saw Anakin quietly watching the exchange. From what he knew of the Order, Kenobi seemed the textbook Jedi. However, he had a different sense of the younger man. He decided to talk to him later.

Finally the Jedi snapped out of his thoughts. "You have given me much to consider, but I suppose this is not the time." Taking the same sword his apprentice had used, he walked out to the floor. "I'm ready."

Aoshi removed his kodachi from his belt and took their wooden equivalents from the wall. He twirled them a few times as he joined the Jedi on the floor.

He faced the Jedi, arms at his sides with elbows slightly bent, kodachi tips pointed inward. Kenobi held his sword in a two-handed grip parallel to the floor, point on his left.

Feinting with his right, he spun to attack with his left. He wasn't surprised that the man easily blocked the blow. Keeping on the offensive, he sought for a weakness in the defense, but found none. The man was well trained in the art of self-preservation.

Letting his guard down for a split second, he gave the Jedi a chance to go on the offensive. Kenobi didn't disappoint. He had to admire the man's controlled fierceness evident in the blows that were raining down on him. Still, he didn't care much for fighting defensively if he could help it.

He leapt back, swinging his right kodachi around so that it sat under his arm, and attacked with his left. As Kenobi blocked it, he brought the other blade around, aiming at the stomach. Only by jumping back was the Jedi able to avoid the blow.

This continued for some time until both contestants decided to call a draw. They toweled off, replaced the wooden weapons on the wall and reattached their preferred weapons on their belts. Once they were done, he nodded at Kenshin and turned to face the Jedi.

They had their backs to the wall holding the weapons, so they didn't see Kenshin walk over to pick up the razor whip. "While most of our opponents will likely have swords, many will not. And don't think that your lightsabers will give you the advantage."

As he finished talking, Kenshin lashed straight out at Anakin with the whip. The young man barely had a chance to ignite his saber and turn to block it before it would have struck his back.

"What in the Force..?" he exclaimed. He had probably expected the saber to slice through the whip instead of it winding around the blade as it was doing. Before he could react to this development, the handle was jerked from his hands and deactivated as it skidded across the floor.

Kenshin jerked the whip back towards him and wound it around its handle. "We have developed a shielding device that has proven useful against laser technology," he explained.

"That's handy," Obi-Wan grumbled. "How does it work?"

Aoshi glanced at Kenshin, who just shrugged. "It emits a shield around the metal, enough that the heat from a laser doesn't harm the metal. It was actually developed to shield the blades for practice. We discovered the other use accidentally."

"And you believe that the enemy has this technology as well?"

"Unfortunately, the one who developed this for us was not within this group, but an independent technician. We could not control what he did with this development once he left us."

Aoshi watched as the Jedi absorbed his answer, and could practically see the next question forming on his lips. Glancing at Kenshin, the younger man intervened.

"How familiar are you to facing weapons such as these?" Kenshin asked.

"Not very," Skywalker admitted. "We're more used to blasters, vibroblades on occasion, and of course lightsabers. We've faced our share of grenades and heavier weapons as well, but we haven't come across very many weapons like this."

"Then, we should certainly practice with these," Kenshin remarked, holding up the whip in his right hand and gesturing at the wall behind him with his left.

They agreed, and soon Anakin was facing Kenshin on the floor. His saber was held ready, though the blade was disengaged.

"All you have to do is disarm me," Kenshin said as he readied himself.

Standing next to Aoshi, Kenobi uttered what sounded like a weary sigh. "Do not worry about your apprentice. Kenshin is as skilled with the whip as he is with the sword. He will not allow Skywalker to be injured." He didn't add that the shielding around the whip's many blades would do little more than shock the padawan.

Kenobi only sighed again as they watched the scene unfolding on the floor. Kenshin lashed out at the young Jedi, who brought his lightsaber around to intercept, igniting the blade as he swung. He caught the whip and yanked on it at the same time Kenshin pulled on his end. The result was that both weapons went flying at the same time.

"Not bad," Kenshin called out as the whip's handle flew back into his hand. "Next time though, you'll want to keep a hold on your saber."

"Noted," Anakin replied as his handle smacked into his hand. Bringing it back up to bear, he called, "Ready?"

Kenshin didn't answer except to swing the whip around once before lashing it out again.

Aoshi watched as Skywalker tried repeatedly to disarm the other man with little success. For several long minutes the only sounds in the vast chamber were of the two facing off on the floor. Not surprisingly, Kenobi decided to take advantage of the situation by asking another question.

"What is that picture on the wall?"

The question itself surprised him, but he quickly buried the emotion. Instead, he turned to the Jedi, making sure to keep calm as he did so. He rapidly decided how much was safe to tell the man before answering.

"Leika's main cover is an artist. That is one of her works."

Kenobi's eyebrows shot up. "Why would she do such an ominous picture? It hardly seems appropriate."

Aoshi felt his expression cooling further. He knew that this would just give the Jedi further justification to not trust Leika, but he feared the truth would just damage things further. He answered with the only thing he could.

"You'd have to ask her that yourself."

Luckily, Anakin chose that instant to give up. He hadn't had much luck against the whip, having lost his blade several times in a row without dislodging Kenshin's weapon more than half that. Walking over, he returned his master's smirk with one of his own.

"Only for now," he remarked. "Let's see how well you do."

As Kenobi went to take his place, Anakin sat beside Aoshi. "What other weapons do you use?"

He gestured towards the wall. "See the pair over there with the long center spike and two shorter spikes with the curved ends?" Anakin nodded. "They are called sai, and are my other choice."

"Will we train against those as well?"

"Yes, this afternoon I think."

He returned his attention for a moment to the floor, where Kenobi was faring only slightly better than his apprentice had. "I would like to speak to you later, to get your opinion on what strategy we should employ," he said after a moment. "I will let you know when."

Skywalker seemed momentarily taken aback by the request, but recovered swiftly. "I would be honored," he replied. Then he asked, "What is that picture over there?" He pointed at the wall by the door.

He wasn't surprised by the question this time. He decided that the apprentice might understand better than the master would, and told him slightly more.

"That is one of Leika's paintings, of the legendary Gaiscioch Dorcha."

"The what?" Then he looked confused. "I though that was the name of these mountains, the Gaiscioch Dorcha Nagre?"

Aoshi nodded at him with a trace of amusement lighting his face. "You are correct on that. The mountains are named for the legend. We have some files on them, it you would like to look them up later. Or if you have a chance, you might want to ask Leika. She is quite familiar with the stories."

He looked over at the painting again. "She did that? That's some talent," he added in appreciation.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "That is one of her covers."

"An artist? How does that help gather information?"

Aoshi had to smile at that. He was convinced now that his observations on the young man were accurate. "You'd be surprised at what an artist, especially one who is on the fringes of acceptable society, can discover."

He was surprised to discover that while Skywalker had as many questions as his master, answering them didn't bother him as they did with the other. It was the type of questions, he thought, and the manner in which they were asked.

"Kind of creepy though," Anakin remarked.

"So is the legend." Studying the younger man, Aoshi added, "Your master didn't seem to like it at all."

Giving a feeble grin, he simply shrugged. "I didn't figure he would."

While the young man lapsed into silence, he turned his attention to the floor, where Kenobi was asking Kenshin something. Though their voices were too low to hear, by the gestures the two were making he could guess what it was about.

Facing off again, Kenobi tried the new tactic, managing to pull the whip free of Kenshin's hands while keeping hold of his saber. As he walked triumphantly back to the bench, Anakin jumped up.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's not cheating to ask advice. It's good strategy."

Laughing along with the Jedi, Kenshin offered to show him the trick later. "After we have eaten," he told the sour-faced youngster.

At the mention of food, his face perked back up. "Good. I'm starving!"

Aoshi caught Kenobi rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Why am I not surprised?"

~shards~

Leika slept, unaware of what was going on in the compound around her. She didn't know how important the chip she had given Aoshi was, nor of the training the men now engaged in. She was equally unaware of the plan formulating in her leader's mind. To see her dreams, though, one would think she knew what was coming.

A battle among festivities, a strange ryuu nearby. Death closing in around her. Fire, a sickening stench filling the air. Isolation. Chaos laughing in the distance.

She whimpered in her sleep as the images assaulted her, her distress traveling the link with Lestath. The ryuu sent her rider images of the ocean that they so loved to visit in the hopes of calming the distressed mind of her partner.

Slowly, it worked, and the woman soon slipped into the deep sleep that was beyond dreams.

On the hidden cliff above the compound where the ryuus dozed in the sunlight, Armanth caught Lestath's distress.

"_What is wrong?" _he asked.

"_She is having bad thoughts as she sleeps. I have helped to calm her."_

"_Does it have to do with what worries our humans?"_

"_I do not know. It was images, bad images. But I don't know what they mean."_

"_If she is calm now, that is what matters." _ He stretched and settled himself down into a more comfortable position.

"_I suppose."_ She also resettled herself before drifting back into a doze, the sunlight warming her body.

~shards~

The remainder of the day comprised of more training, with Aoshi demonstrating the sai and Anakin finally disarming Kenshin's whip. By the time they finished their evening meal the Jedi were sore from the different types of training they had done. All four were exhausted from the long day.

Obi-Wan asked Anakin to join him again in the training room, this time to talk. He wanted to be away from the others for a short time in any case, and thought that the others might feel the same.

"You still don't trust them, do you?" Anakin asked as soon as they were alone.

"They really haven't given me reason to."

"Haven't they answered our questions? Now they are helping us to be prepared against weapons that we might not have otherwise been able to defeat. How can you say they've given no reason to trust them?"

"Mind your feelings padawan. Their intentions seem to be honorable, but keep in mind the secrets that they keep. Every time we turn around, there's something else that we discover they've been hiding."

He didn't answer, knowing the truth of these words. But didn't they keep secrets as well? Everyone kept secrets at some level, how was this any different?

Finally, he found the words to voice his thoughts. "Master, how is this different from any other mission, where we go in and discover a whole slew of things as we go?"

He must have hit something within his master for him to fall silent as he did. It was a long time before his answer came.

"It's different because we're dealing with trained Force users who are not Jedi. I feel a darkness on this planet, and I'm concerned that this group is closer to it than perhaps even they realize. I fear that Shinju may be at the heart of it."

Anakin couldn't deny the sense of darkness that he'd felt since before their arrival, but he disagreed with his mentor's assessment that the group was part of it. He felt no deceit from either of the men. Leika was another matter, simply because he hadn't spent any time with her since the meeting yesterday.

No, he believed that it came from that group that they weren't even sure existed. There was something big going on here; that much he had gathered from his probing into the Force. What it was, he still had little clue.

"I understand what you're saying master," he began, trying to organize his jumbled thoughts on the matter. "Though I must admit that I am curious about this group, and their beliefs. I just don't understand why you are so determined to prove them untrustworthy."

His mentor sighed. "Anakin, this entire situation has put me on edge. The exact nature of why this has happened is something that I haven't been able to pinpoint yet, and that also has me concerned. You are right that there is something big going on here, on that I'm sure everyone here can agree." He gave another weary sigh as he rubbed the heel of his right hand against his forehead. "I think I'm going to meditate on all this, see if any of it will start to make sense. What are you planning to do?"

"Shinomori had asked me earlier to discuss strategy with him. I think I'll see if now is a good time."

They stood and walked back up the tunnel, stopping at the door to the elder Jedi's room. "Just try to stay out of trouble," he warned with a smile.

"I will. Sleep well."

"You do the same." With a last look at his padawan, he went inside.


	8. Chapter 7: Realign

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to correct section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Seven: Realign**

Anakin wandered out to the main chamber to find Aoshi working at the computers. Kenshin was no where to be found. He stood there silently for a moment, not sure if he should interrupt the other man or not. Just when he had decided to leave, the other man turned to face him.

"Skywalker, are you ready for our talk?"

Hoping that this talk might provide some answers, he walked to sit next to him at the computers. He saw the data from earlier there, along with other notations that he was not familiar with.

"I'd like to know what your plan would be, given what you know."

The question was one that Anakin had thought about off and on throughout the day, and he hoped that his answer would sound as good spoken as it did in his head.

"I would say that we'd need to contact the Gathering's organizers first and let them know of the plans. They would know how best to arrange better security without inducing panic. I would then let Saito know as well, so he can arrange the Governor's security.

"The next step would be to plant ourselves in the areas scheduled to be attacked, at least a day before, with some of those who will help defend."

Aoshi nodded as he spoke, letting Anakin know that the idea was a good one.

"If we recognize them before they attack, should we attack them first, or wait for them to make the first move?"

Despite the feeling that this was a trick question, he immediately gave his answer. "I would move to incapacitate them first. That would be the best way to protect the people and prevent the most damage." He looked at the inscrutable face opposite him then asked, "how likely is it that we would recognize them?"

"Honestly, not very. However, I agree with your conclusion. Except that we don't wish to tip our hand."

"You mean by letting them know that you have this information?"

"Precisely. Though there are other concerns as well." He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his chin with his right hand. "What I am about to tell you does not go to your master, at least not yet. I do plan on telling him before the Gathering, but I am hoping to know more before I do, as this is little more than a feeling I have, with no proof."

This was more than he could have hoped for, and he instantly agreed.

"I feel that this may be a trap. The source is one I do not trust, though Leika believes him sincere. Personally, I think her perceptions are clouded on the matter, but that is of little importance."

Anakin caught the insinuation, and did not ask him to elaborate. Instead, he asked, "does Kenshin know?"

"I've told him my suspicions, but he believes that Leika knows what she is doing. However, he is open to the idea that I may be right in this matter."

"How do you plan to deal with this?"

The older man sighed. "I'm not sure. I need to expose her source, but to do so may alienate her. She is too important to the team to lose her, not to mention that she is also a good friend and I'd hate to hurt her. At the same time, I fear that she will be hurt regardless." He shrugged, then added, "I'm at a total loss here."

Somehow this bothered the young Jedi. The man sitting next to him didn't look like he was more than a few years older than him, but his manner made him seem much older. He always seemed so confident that the forlorn expression that now covered his face was utterly foreign. "Why is she so important to the team?"

Aoshi stared at him a long moment and Anakin could almost swear that he could see the wheels turning in the man's head. Finally, he spoke.

"I must again ask for your word to keep this to yourself." Anakin nodded, and he continued. "Some of the information is not mine to divulge. You'd have to ask her for it. However, I can tell you that her healing skills are superb, and she has the rare ability to effectively far-see. Those are abilities that she inherited from her mother and was trained by her to use. She has also been trained by another to utilize skills that some are more uncomfortable with, but prove immensely useful in both espionage and battle. Like I said, I cannot say more on those without her permission."

This information startled him, and piqued his curiosity at the same time. It would explain his master being uncomfortable with the woman; even if he wasn't sure what these skills were, the secrecy surrounding them would be enough to make most Jedi wary. He couldn't help but wonder if there was any connection to the painting in the training room, though why the thought entered his mind just then, he wasn't sure.

He also thought back to the conversation he had just had with Obi-Wan. This seemed to lend credence to his mentor's suspicions, and he forced himself to entertain the notion that maybe his master was on to something. The very fact that Shinomori was reluctant to discuss certain aspects of the woman in question was enough to raise Anakin's suspicions to new levels.

"May I ask why there's so much secrecy with her?" He hadn't intended to ask the question, but found that it insisted on being spoken.

Up until this point, the leader had been more relaxed around him than he had seemed the entire day. As the question hung in the air, a chill seemed to settle over the other man's face. "You may ask, but I don't believe that the reply will be any answer."

Anakin didn't answer. He simply shrugged and returned the gaze cast at him.

"Very well then. The secrecy is in place because both she and her other sensei wish it. I know, but cannot reveal without being seen as traitorous. As it is, what I have said is borderline." His gaze began to bore into the young man. "I suggest that if you want answers, the best course of action is to gain her trust. I will not say anything that will endanger her or cause her grief."

Anakin nodded, understanding the loyalty the man was showing. Though truth be told, that was about all he understood completely.

Knowing that any other questions on this subject would be fruitless, he decided that it would be better to return to their original topic. "How do you think we can protect the Gathering and still flush out the spy?"

The icy chill around the leader faded as he lapsed into thoughtful contemplation. "I agree that the Gather's planners need to know, and I'll have Kenshin inform them. He's dealt with most of them before and will know how to balance things. I will inform Saito myself in the morning and present the plans that I feel will work the best for us. As for the spy, I'm not sure. That is something that will require more thought."

Anakin nodded at the assessment before asking, "What shall we do while you are away?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can find something." His voice held a bit of mischief, but it was gone quickly enough that Anakin might have imagined it. "If nothing else, you can train on some of our equipment."

"Sounds good," he replied hesitantly. "Will Leika be here?"

"I expect her to be, unless something comes up overnight. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Not for me," Anakin declared, "but Obi-Wan will have another opinion on it, I'm sure."

Aoshi gave a small smirk. "I'll take care of that. Now, let's discuss the plan I have in mind."

He began outlining the ideas, with Anakin supplying ideas of his own as for how he and his master would best assist. As they talked, the padawan couldn't help but admire the man sitting across from him. It was obvious why he had become leader of his own group at such a young age. The man had most every angle covered from what he could tell.

"Why don't you want Obi-Wan to know that you suspect a trap?"

He reached to scratch the back of his neck before he answered. "He is already highly suspicious of Leika, I'm afraid that hearing that she has brought suspect warnings will further damage his opinion of her. I plan to tell him without bringing certain aspects of the information to light."

Anakin found his mind returning to his earlier conversation with his mentor. _The secrets they keep._ He had to ask.

"Why do you trust me with this, but not him?"

Aoshi gave him a wry grin. "You're master is too hidebound to completely understand what we are about, while you are more open to new ideas." At Anakin's puzzled expression, he explained, "Hidebound is an old saying used to mean stuck in one's own ways."

"He is that," he agreed. "I think that's why he doesn't understand me at times. He's like the ideal Jedi, and I'm hampered by the fact that I came into the Order late."

This must have caught the older man's interest, judging by the way he turned to look at him. "What do you mean? I was under the impression that the Jedi took trainees in as infants."

"They do, but they made an exception in my case." He went on to explain the events that led to his acceptance into the Temple at age nine. "Sometimes I think they only did it because the Sith returned. They decided that I was too powerful for them to find, or something like that."

"I see. That explains a few things."

Just as Anakin was about to ask what was explained, Kenshin came in from the outer tunnel. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all. We were just discussing a few things, strategy and such."

"Come up with anything yet?"

"A few ideas that I plan on going over tomorrow. I'll need you to talk to the planners in the morning, to warn them and such." Nodding at the other man's coat, he asked, "Have a good ride?"

"Yes, we did. Getting a bit chilly at night, but otherwise not bad." Folding the coat over his arm, he added, "It's getting late. I'm going to go turn in for the night."

Looking at the wall chrono, Anakin let out a startled yelp. "I'd better go too, especially if I want to be up at a decent time."

"Don't worry if you oversleep a bit. We won't be here to notice."

"Yeah, but Obi-Wan thinks I need to become a morning person. Just because he is doesn't mean I have to be, does it?"

Kenshin chuckled at his question. "No, I don't suppose it does."

"I need to talk to you for another moment before you retire," Aoshi was saying to Kenshin as Anakin stood. He bid the two men a good night, then walked to his room, leaving them to their discussion.

~shards~

She woke, feeling as though she were rising from a tunnel into consciousness. Slowly she gained her bearings, remembered where she was, and the events of the last few days. Reaching out through their link, she checked on Lestath, still lying on the cliffs above.

"_I would say good morning, but night began awhile ago,"_ was the response she got. _"Did you sleep well?"_

"_For the most part."_ She searched her memory for something that had disturbed her, but found that she couldn't quite remember it. _"I had some kind of dream, but I cannot remember what it was. Other than that, I slept fine."_

"_Good. Leader is still awake. He waits for you. Something worries him, and the others."_

"_What is it?"_

She heard the sound that was the ryuus version of a sigh. _"We do not know. Louith says it's something bad, but he didn't totally understand him."_

"_Better go find out. But I think I'll take a shower first."_

"_Don't be too long. Leader is more tired than he admits. The others already sleep."_

She gave a small chuckle as she gathered her things and snuck into the refresher. A short time later she emerged, feeling something closer to human, and found Aoshi staring forlornly at the computers.

"Something wrong?"

He looked up at her approach, obviously startled. "Sorry. I think I started to fall asleep, and didn't hear you enter. Have a seat."

She took the chair next to him and waited for him to begin. He told her of the plans that had been found on the chip and that they had decided to train the Jedi to defend against their weapons. "I'll need you to join with us tomorrow," he added. "I think they could use some practice with the ryuus."

"No problem. Sounds like fun." She looked closely at him, sensing that there was more he wasn't saying. "What else?"

He gave her a measuring look, one she was quite familiar with. "You know my feelings on the source, and I am planning accordingly."

She felt her irritation rise and struggled to control it. "Not this again," she groaned, waiting for another fight to erupt. Or for him to repeat his warnings. Neither happened.

"I am keeping out of your personal affairs, until such a time as you invite me into them. At the same time, I want you aware why I am planning the way I am. I hope I am wrong, I truly do. But I cannot ignore the bad feeling this gives me."

Something stirred at his words, but she didn't have a chance to dwell on what it may be. He had already moved on to other matters.

"Will you be doing your reading soon?"

She looked up, surprised at the abrupt change in subject and tone. "I was planning to, yes. Is there something you want me to focus on?"

"Many things, but I don't want to muddle the reading. The Jedi and the upcoming battle are my main priorities at the moment. See which one happens."

She nodded, then asked, "does that mean that you won't be joining me?"

"No, I'm past tired. Last night was long, and today seemed longer. Just be glad that you didn't have to put up with Kenobi's endless questions."

Judging from his caustic tone, he had not completely enjoyed his time with the Jedi. "Were they that bad?"

He stood and stretched. "Skywalker's better than his master, more in tune with us for sure." He took a few steps before turning back to her. "Don't be surprised if he asks about your painting in the training room. Or your other training." Upon seeing the glare she was now throwing at him, he added, "I only said that they make some uncomfortable. I wouldn't betray you like that. And he asked about the picture earlier. I told him it was the illustration of the legend, and that he could look up the files when he had a chance. Kenobi asked as well, but I told him he'd have to ask you about it. I'll do what I can to keep him otherwise occupied."

She still wasn't convinced. "Why mention anything in the first place?"

"Skywalker was genuinely interested. He really isn't the typical Jedi, as you'll find when you get to spend time with him. Try asking him how he became a Jedi in the first place." She gave him a puzzled look which he replied by throwing her a knowing smirk. "I'll be up early to discuss my plans before I leave. 'Til morning." Then he left, leaving her to wonder why he would reveal so much to the young man.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Aoshi's judgment on the matter. More like she was surprised that he would trust another being with even the innocent-sounding comment on her training. The painting she could explain away. The training was another matter.

She took these thoughts with her as she gathered her crystals and headed up the tunnel and outside. Following the path off to the right, she went to the cliff at the end and settled towards the middle of the wide ledge. Then she took out the Oiche Onyx and sat it in front of her.

Dropping into a deep meditation, she let the Energies of the night flow through and around her. She felt the calm of diurnal creatures slumbering around her, and the scattered presences of nocturnal creatures out and about. Thousands of stars lit the cloudless sky above her, lending a feeling of warmth to the almost chilly night.

From their scattered positions in the sky, she felt the softly glowing moons sharing their mysteries and knowledge as she expanded her awareness towards them. She felt their light intermingling with the darkness as it flowed from the heavens, neither holding it back nor being consumed by it. Instead, they joined together as though it were the only way.

Pulling in a deep breath, she concentrated on the coalescence of Energies. With her second deep breath, she focused on pulling the Energies into her body. On the third, she concentrated the Energies into a stream entering her right hand as she lifted the onyx in her left.

Not until her right hand began to tingle did she cover the stone in her left hand, directing the Energies into it. The clarity of mind, the mysteries, the stealth, the secrets, the shadows that made up the night and her connection to it were channeled into the stone until it grew warm in her hands. She continued as it grew warmer, then hot, until it felt likely to burn through her skin.

Never breaking her meditation, she sat the stone before her and reached for the bag of crystals she brought with her. Bringing her focus to the question on her mind, she reached inside with eyes closed, pulling one out at a time as they responded to her touch, stopping when ten lay before her. With the question still firmly in her mind, she asked for the answers she sought.

She couldn't see what was happening on a physical level, but that didn't stop her from knowing just the same. As if in slow motion the crystals began to rise and dance around her, moving faster as they went. Soon they were swirling color around her as they began to glow. Then they lost speed and luminosity as they landed gently on the ground around her as though set down by hand.

Standing in a fluid motion, she opened her eyes, taking in not only the chosen crystals themselves, but their positions as well. As she studied them from within her trance, a sudden shiver shook her body as her dream rushed back and the meanings became clear.

_*Oh,*_ she thought. _*This is _not_ good.*_


	9. Chapter 8: Scars

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to correct section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Eight: Scars**

_He was being questioned, about his life and his beliefs. He couldn't see who it was, or even whether it was male or female. There was no malice that he could detect, but it still made him uncomfortable._

_Apparently the questioner was satisfied, and the session ended. He drifted for a time before landing in a field full of people. They seemed happy, carefree. Music pulsed around him, unfamiliar, yet energizing. _

_Then the black shapes appeared. Their purpose was chaos, anarchy, disorder. People fell screaming around him as the shapes whirled by him. He tried to attack, but couldn't seem to move. Fires erupted in the distance, suddenly engulfing him. He screamed as another laughed._

He woke with a start, taking several deep breaths as he worked his body out of its sleep paralysis. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, causing the light sheet that covered his body to stick to him. It was that dream again, the same one that had begun the night before they arrived. Except that the images were becoming clearer with each repetition. Still, they weren't clear enough to glean much of the meaning behind them.

As his heart rate slowed and his muscles loosened, he tried to recall as much of the dream as he could. The beginning was something new, and he couldn't tell if it was even connected to the rest. His instinct said no, though it was still important.

He suspected that the rest was of the Gathering and the trouble they knew was coming. Given the sense of surprise the dream held, he suspected that Aoshi was right to believe that it was a trap. He decided that he would tell the other man about these dreams the first chance he had.

As he swung his legs over the bed and his feet touched the floor, he felt the solid stone trembling underneath. His first thought was of a groundquake, but the rumbling had a rhythmic quality to it that didn't make sense.

He rose and quickly dressed before walking to the main area. No one was there. Checking his master's quarters produced the same results. As he neared the entrance to the tunnel that led to the training area, he noticed an increase in the vibrations. Walking down, it gradually resolved itself into the pounding, grinding kind of music that he had heard only in certain areas of Coruscant's underground.

By the time he reached the end of the tunnel the music was at a nearly deafening level. Resisting the urge to clasp his hands over his ears, he looked around. He found Leika at the far end of the room, swinging herself around between the ropes and the bars seemingly in time to the pulsating beat. She was dressed in slightly loose black short pants that came just past her knees with a red sleeveless tunic belted at her waist, both swords attached at the hip. Her hair was in a single braid that trailed down her back.

The current song ended with a scream that could have been the word 'hostile', to be immediately replaced by something equally loud but somewhat slower. She had dropped to the ground with her back to him, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Going through a couple of stretches, she suddenly whirled.

A sudden spike in the Force was his only warning, causing him to leap back as the small daggers flew to land where his feet had been. He landed, eyes glued momentarily to the spot where the blades were still quivering before looking up to find the young woman standing just beyond them. She looked at him, holding her sword at the ready, challenge lining the smile on her face.

"Ready?"

Before he had a chance to answer she lunged at him. He had barely gotten his lightsaber up in time to block her swing when she unleashed a flurry of strikes designed to unbalance him. As he parried, he gradually worked himself into a position to turn the tide. Within minutes of beginning he was raining powerful strikes down upon her.

As they fought, the back of his mind was analyzing her fighting style, which seemed to be a combination of Kenshin's and Aoshi's. She was fast, but not as blindingly fast as the redhead, though she made up for it in agility. Her blows were powerful and her reflexes quick. Still, he was confident that he could wear her down in an extended fight.

In fact, it seemed to be working. He had begun by holding back to test her. Now he let the Force flow into him as he let his full strength show. He was finding the pounding of the music a good beat to swing to, the energy behind it invigorating. He could see why she would work out to it. Sending several strikes at her shoulders, he noted that she was having trouble keeping her sword steady. Another minute and he figured it would be over.

He was right, but not in the way he thought. As he continued his assault, a sudden wave of dizziness swept over him. He staggered back as his eyes lost focus, and then hit the mat hard after a foot impacted with his chest.

The spell dissipated as quickly as it hit, and he opened his eyes to find her standing over him. Blinking several times as he caught his breath, he tried to figure out what had happened. Nothing he could think of explained it.

The volume of the music suddenly lowered enough for them to speak without screaming. "Good fight," she commented, approval lacing her voice which was mirrored in her smile. "The guys were right about that."

"What do you mean by that?" He was irritated by her nonchalant attitude combined with the fact that she won only because of that unexplained dizzy spell. Taking a last deep breath, he jumped from his back, landing lightly on his feet.

She shook her head with a small chuckle. "Aoshi and Kenshin told me about yesterday, and how well you did. I thought I'd find out for myself."

"So you decide to attack me without warning?" He didn't even try to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

Shrugging, she replied, "It was a test of sorts. I wanted to see how well you would do if you were caught by surprise. Impressive, to say the least." She cocked her head as she studied him. "What happened? I mean before you went down. It looked like you got dizzy or something. You'd have had me otherwise."

Her unexpected compliment caught him by surprise, as did the concern she was now showing, and the admission that he should have emerged the victor. He lowered his head so that she couldn't see the embarrassment creeping into his features. "Thanks," he mumbled as he shrugged. "Just got a dizzy spell, but it's gone now."

"Hmm. Here." She threw a towel at him before using a second one to mop her gleaming forehead. "How about we dry off and get something to eat?"

He smiled at her, his irritation already disappearing. She had taken him by surprise earlier, but now that the shock of it was wearing off he found that it wasn't much different than some of his training sessions back at the Temple. He also realized that at no time during their fight had he felt any malicious intent. Besides that, he was starving! "That's the best suggestion I've heard yet," he answered as he followed suit. "Has everyone already left? Did Obi-Wan go with them?"

"Aye, they left a while ago, and your master went with Aoshi. They should be back sometime around midday."

"What are we to do until then?"

"Work on your cover," was her mysterious reply. At his puzzled expression, she simply added, "We'll discuss it as we eat."

She headed towards the tunnel, and he began to follow until he caught sight of the picture by the entrance. As he stopped to look at it once again, she noticed and walked over to join him.

"It's quite amazing," he stated, not quite keeping the awe from his voice. "Would you be willing to tell me the story behind it sometime?"

He noticed her hesitation and wondered about it. It was a simple enough request, or so he thought. After a moment of silence she finally replied.

"The legend of the Gaiscioch Dorcha goes back many centuries. It's one of our oldest stories, and one of our most varied." She sighed. "We really don't have time right now, but perhaps later after we discuss what is needed for your cover, if we have time, I can tell you some of it."

Was she avoiding the topic? With her heavy shields it was hard to tell. "Do you have time to tell me what Gaiscioch Dorcha means?" he asked a bit teasingly. "I promise to leave you alone about it if you do."

"Gee, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?" she replied dryly. "It may cause more questions though."

He shrugged as he repeated his promise. It seemed the way of things around here to get more questions than answers. He just hoped to be able to piece enough together to get at least an idea of what was going on.

"Very well then," she said. "It means either Dark Warrior or Dark Hero, depending on which stories you believe. It's from the ancient language, which only a few know nowadays."

"Interesting," he replied as he stored the information for later use. "How much of it do you know?"

"Enough," she replied. "More than most, I'd say, but it's mostly for history research." He raised a questioning eyebrow and she added, "I enjoy history. Watching history repeat itself is one way to see what may be coming. Useful, especially now."

Slowly he nodded. "I can see how that can help, though it never much interested me." Then he shrugged. "Now, I believe you said something about food…"

"This way," she said as she started up the tunnel.

He followed her as they made their way up to the main area in silence. Despite everything, he found himself drawn to her. The lure of the mysteries surrounding her played no small part he knew, but that wasn't the only reason, or even the main one. It wasn't anything he could explain, but it didn't make it any less real.

After they reentered the brighter light, he noticed for the first time the long, narrow gashes apparent on the backs of her legs. They ran the entire length of her left calf and covered the upper portion of her right one, as though a giant claw had caused all of them in one swipe. He saw some more on her left arm starting from her shoulder and going to her elbow. They seemed to be healed, mostly white with some reddish color rimming the edges, and she showed no indication that they bothered her. Still, they were rather prominent, and he decided to risk asking her.

"These?" she asked, waving at her legs. "Got tangled with a very large Thorn a few months ago. They all healed fast enough, but scars don't seem to like to fade on me."

He could feel that she was being evasive with him, but didn't want to push it.

Aoshi's suggestion from last night held him back. "I know what you mean," he said instead. Pulling up his left sleeve, he showed her a blaster burn he'd gotten on one of his first missions. "Six years, and this thing still won't go away." He let the sleeve back down before he asked, "do the scars bother you?"

Turning to set the food in the heating unit, she shook her head. "I'm not vain like that. I've got much more going for me than my looks, not that they count for much anyways." The last bit was said rather sarcastically before she paused and shook her head. "Besides, the scars remind me that the past is real. The good and the bad. That can be important."

He nodded, unsure of what else to say that wouldn't make him look stupid. Though she may put down her looks, he found nothing wrong with them, but was too embarrassed to say anything. The silence remained as she turned back around with the food and sat a plate before him. Mumbling thanks, he attacked his food with the fervor of a starving man.

For her part, she simply seemed amused as she ate more slowly. When they were finishing, she began laying out what had been discussed that morning. As the padawan listened, his face became incredulous.

"I can't believe that Master Obi-Wan agreed to it," he said as she finished.

She chuckled darkly. "He didn't like it, that's for sure. And yes, I am perfectly aware of how he doesn't trust me." At this, she scowled a quick second before amusement again lit her face. "But even he couldn't figure out a 'better' way and had to agree that we needed to be where our strengths are. When I told him what all I'd be doing and the types that I'd be meeting with, he decided that he'd have trouble keeping his cover. Besides, he didn't like the music."

"If it's anything like what you were playing in the training room, I can understand that," he said with a grin.

"Most of the music at the Gathering isn't going to be as harsh as that, but it was rowdy enough that Kenobi couldn't handle it. Come," she said as she began heading for the computers, "let's get started."

~shards~

They spent the rest of the morning discussing the various aspects of her cover, from the music and the groups it attracted to the reasons these groups were good for getting close to the rebels. As they talked she sampled different varieties that would be played at the Gathering and he seemed surprised by how many styles would be represented. She explained that there would be several stages spread out over the grounds with different types of music played at each one so that everyone would have something to listen to that they enjoyed. "We'll be mostly on the heavier side of things," she answered him at one point. "Kenshin and your Master will be covering the other half of it, and Aoshi will likely be towards the middle."

She went through several images showing how they could expect beings to be dressed and discussed options for what he would wear ("not those robes!") and what could be done to disguise his padawan braid. Though he appeared shocked at how outrageous some of the outfits and hairstyles were, she felt that it was more because he'd never really been exposed to such extremes before, at least not in this capacity. Once he recovered from his initial shock, he seemed to open up more to it, adding ideas of his own. Over the course of it, she felt herself loosen up a bit with him. It was almost hard not to like him, and his acceptance of their group.

He seemed the total opposite of his master.

Their meeting that morning had not gone well, and it seemed like she would always have to be on the defensive around the elder Jedi. Kenobi had made his distrust plain, not only of her but of the group as a whole. And he seemed to be stubborn enough to hold that opinion.

_*More power to him,* _she thought sarcastically.

Anakin, on the other hand, appeared more open. Aoshi had been right on that point. He had seemed a bit nervous around her earlier, but that was probably due to their impromptu sparring match. It might have been a bit harsh of her, but she had needed to test him, and herself. The results of both had set her more at ease, as had his attitude afterwards. She knew that she had risked setting him against her with her little stunt, but at the time it had seemed the right way to do it. As long as he didn't realize what that dizzy spell of his was all about, she felt that there was nothing to worry about.

All appearances were that he was willing to give her, and the group, a chance. That was worth a lot in her book.

They were currently discussing why these groups were her focus.

"It's simple," she said. "Dissatisfaction is everywhere at this level. They see, hear, and experience things that many in the upper classes ignore, preferring their 'pretty, uncomplicated' lives to facing the facts that the galaxy stinks and something needs to be done about it. Something that benefits everyone, not just those in power. The rebels have been trying to recruit heavily from groups like this."

"So why haven't they all joined them?"

She snorted. "Many don't trust the rebels either, even though they've made pretty promises. Okubo and the others did the same thing, and nothing has changed yet. Then again, it has only been a year since the Government was reformed, and I guess we can't expect politicians to work miracles. Besides, many are divided on whether joining the Republic is a good idea or not. Some think it may be the answer to many of our problems, while others believe that it will just complicate them."

"Where do you stand?"

The question was one she was ready for. "Somewhere in the middle. I haven't really decided yet."

He seemed a bit taken back by this, which she had also expected. "You have to see it from my point of view," she explained. "Until recently, say, the last twenty or so years, this arrangement has worked well with our planet. Add to that the growing problems within the Republic and I'm not convinced that joining is in our best interests." At his raised eyebrow, she added, "even out this far, we've heard of the Confederacy. Do you really think that they haven't tried to recruit us as well?"

This bit of information obviously surprised him before he adopted a rueful expression. "I guess I haven't thought about that."

She studied the young man intently before continuing. "I fear they may have learned about us. They have petitioned us several times in the last year, and have been refused each time. Okubo is intent on joining the Republic, and they have not been able to sway him. It was after the second refusal that the attacks began, and they've gotten worse with each one. We've also heard of riders being approached, but haven't really been able to confirm it, since they've never directly approached either of our groups. Though we have no proof beyond speculation, we think this is too coincidental to be coincidence."

Silence enveloped them as he contemplated this information. After giving him some time, she broke it.

"In the grand scheme of things, it really doesn't matter if we join the Republic or not. I will still do what I am needed to do to protect the innocent people of this planet."

He nodded as he appeared to collect his thoughts. "What all does that include? The others were rather vague on it."

She felt her face quirk into what was a rapid shifting between grin and grimace. Not wanting to give away too much, she asked, "What was said?"

"Not much more than your beliefs do not contradict those of the Jedi Order. Kenshin said that the sign there pretty much sums it up." He pointed to the sign she had made a few years ago.

This time it was pure smile that fluttered over her face. "He's right on that. The saying itself goes back many centuries to some of the earliest riders and the troubles they faced. It's helped us remember our roots as well as giving us reason not to give up." Her face darkened briefly as she continued. "It's come in handy more than once."

"Your work?"

"Aye."

He studied the sign for a minute before saying the words aloud. "Who wills, Can. Who tries, Does. Who loves, Lives. In essence there are no contradictions, but that depends also on how you define parts of it."

She cocked her head, intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

"Take the word 'Love'. Do you define it as compassionate love that you feel for those you are meant to protect? Or do you carry the definition further to include the love of family, or further yet to include the passionate variety that couples feel? The first definition does fit with the Jedi view, the second one as well, but only to a certain degree. The last is forbidden for a Jedi to feel. Yet I can understand how that kind of love could help a person to live through even the worst catastrophe."

She caught the bitterness that he tried to keep from his voice and wondered about it. "You do not feel the same about love as the other Jedi?"

He looked at her, caught off guard by her question. "Is it that obvious?"

"Aye. But I'm also good at picking up emotion that others can miss." Sighing, she slowly nodded. "But to answer your question, we do embrace all aspects of love. While we are trained not to let our emotions carry us, we are not forbidden from feeling them either. That can only lead to trouble."

She watched as he nodded in agreement, feeling that she had struck a chord with the young man. Curious, she decided to follow Aoshi's advice from last night.

"Since we still have some time before the others return, how about I make you a deal. I'll tell you about the Gaiscioch Dorcha legends and you tell me about becoming a Jedi."

He seemed jolted from his thoughts, but he quickly agreed. He began, telling her of his life with his mother, how Qui-Gon had found him, and the reluctance of the Council to allow him to join. "Too old, he is," he mimicked the Council leader, giving a disdainful chuckle. "The only reason they let me join is because the Sith showed themselves at that point. I was too powerful to let them get their hands on." He looked up with a slightly haunted look on his attractive features. "I am the Chosen One, after all."

"Chosen for what?" She had never heard that term before, and apparently her question sparked a bit of amusement.

"To destroy the Sith and bring balance back to the Force." He gave a grim chuckle, then continued. "What all that means though, no one has a clue."

She was surprised at the amount of bitterness in his voice, first when he told her the expectations the prophecy placed on him, then when he began telling her how his master had been at first. "I was convinced he hated me for the longest time," he admitted. "Now I know it was jealousy at the bond Qui-Gon and I were forming, but it took us a while to work that out."

As he told her of the restrictions of the Order, like not being able to visit his mother, she felt compassion at his loss mixed with anger at those who would deny him that small comfort. She was beginning to understand where his bitterness had stemmed from. "They won't let you contact her at all?"

He shook his head in annoyance. "She cannot contact me either. If something were to happen to her, I'd have no way of knowing, unless the Force would tell me. I just hope she's happy."

As he ended his sentence, he lapsed into a forlorn silence. She had a thought, but decided to keep it to herself for now. No point in getting his hopes up if it fell through.

Instead, she decided it was her turn. "Ready for my story?" He looked up, his unhappiness with his situation beginning to lift as anticipation settled in. "Like I said earlier, Gaiscioch Dorcha means Dark Warrior or Dark Hero in the ancient language…"


	10. Chapter 9: Youth Gone Wild

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to correct section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Nine: Youth Gone Wild**

The meeting had gone as expected.

Saito had listened as Shinomori relayed the information they had received, and agreed that it matched information his other squads had gathered. They discussed positioning their forces, and decided that Rampive and the Jedi would be placed as they had already planned, with Shinomori joining the guards in protecting the Governor. He would coordinate the others from there.

Obi-Wan remained silent throughout most of it, only speaking to agree or point out a flaw when he saw them. He had to admit that there weren't many, and the few that he caught were easily remedied.

Now, as he sat astride Armanth, he asked the leader why he had even been brought.

"So that you know what is going on," was the somewhat icy reply. "Hold on. We've got one more stop to make."

The numbing cold of between bit through his skin before they emerged high over a large cluster of islands. Armanth took them into a steep dive that had the Jedi Knight clutching the riding straps in a white knuckled grip. _*This is nearly as bad as flying with Anakin*_ he thought before they leveled out over the forest covering the smallest of the islands.

They came to a clearing where another ryuu lay sunning itself. This one looked older than Armanth, its hide a duller, grayish blue with more grey gathering around the muzzle and along the spinal ridge. It lifted its head to greet them with a loud bugling that reverberated through his body.

"We are on the smallest of the Leco Dacne Islands. That's Claudiath, Okina's ryuu." Aoshi told him, adding that they were meeting with the Oniwaban's leader.

They landed next to the older ryuu, and Obi-Wan noticed that Claudiath was also larger than the younger one, by at least several handspans. As he was studying the two, an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him, gravelly without being overly deep, but obviously old.

"They never really stop growing. The process does slow considerably with age though."

He turned to face the new arrival and was greeted by the sight of a smiling older man, probably in his sixties to look at him, with a weather-aged mid-toned face. His hair was completely white under his pointed hat, fanning out from the sides of his face and looking a bit like wings. He also had a longish goatee, making his pointed face look even longer. He was somewhere between the two younger men in height with a slightly stocky build.

"Let me introduce you," Aoshi said as he came to stand beside the two men. "Sensei Okina, this is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Kenobi, my sensei, Sehh Okina."

The two men shook hands and the Jedi wasn't even surprised at the current that flowed from the older man. "Come, let's sit," Okina said, gesturing the other two to follow him as he sat on one of two benches off to the side of the clearing. "You have news, Aoshi?"

"Indeed." He then proceeded to relate what they had learned, and the steps they were taking. For his part, Okina sat silently listening as Shinomori spoke, only asking questions when the report was finished.

It was quickly apparent to Kenobi that the older man had an intensely shrewd mind under the frazzled appearance. It was evident in the questions he asked and the intent way that he listened.

Again, he wondered why he had been brought along. Shinomori's answer didn't seem complete, though he knew that it was true to a point. After his initial distrust yesterday, the younger man seemed intent on letting him know what they were doing. Still, he wasn't sure he trusted his padawan alone with the unstable young woman, even if she had more or less apologized for what he had witnessed the day of their arrival. He was even less sure about having Anakin pairing up with her for the Gathering, but he had been forced to admit earlier that it was the most logical way to split the group. Anakin couldn't stand guard duty with Shinomori, and he didn't feel that he could keep the necessary cover to pair with Shinju. Still, he had a bad feeling when it came to the young woman. Something wasn't right with her, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Are you asking us to provide extra coverage at the Gathering?" Okina's pointed question brought him back to the conversation.

Shinomori closed his eyes briefly before answering. "I am asking if you can keep your awareness open for signs of trouble, and provide backup if necessary."

"Are you planning on informing Kadru on this? I know that you have kept in contact with him, despite our misgivings."

Obi-Wan sensed Okina's disapproval, and a flicker of annoyance at the name, but Shinomori's reply was calm. "He will be contacted if I feel the situation warrants it. As of now, I have no plans to do so."

Okina nodded, and then something passed between the two in the blink of an eye, but had disappeared before Kenobi could figure out what it could possibly be.

"You feel that something isn't right?"

"That's it." He was silent for a moment, his gaze unfocused on the distance. Glancing at Okina, he saw the expression was mimicked on the elder's face. Wondering what was happening, he was about to speak when the faces again became animated.

"I could send along Misao to scout for you. Her training has progressed greatly since your last visit."

Shinomori raised an eyebrow. "Has she passed in mission readiness?"

Okina chuckled. "Admirably, though she still has a ways to go of course. And she misses you," he finished with a wink that caused the other man to groan and slump forward with his head in his hands as Okina gave a high pitched chuckle.

Obi-Wan gave a puzzled look, which Okina answered with great merriment at his apprentice's discomfort. "Our young Misao has quite the crush on Aoshi, doesn't she my boy?" Slapping the man hard on the back drew nothing but a piercing scowl from him as the old man dissolved again in fits of laughter.

Obi-Wan hid his own amusement at Shinomori's discomfort, deciding to bring the topic back around before the old man grew any crazier. "How old is Misao and what is her training?"

The laughter took only seconds to die down before Okina answered him. "She has passed her 12th year, and is learning weapons as well as espionage. Being so young, she has proven useful in getting information that the adults cannot." He must have caught Obi-Wan's thoughts, because he added, "She is also a Sensitive, trained to harness the Energies. I believe the Jedi refer to it as the Force, am I correct?"

The Jedi nodded as he filed that information. "How many sensitives do you train here?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Okina narrowed his eyes slightly, causing Obi-Wan to wonder if he may have overstepped his bounds. "Not enough to worry about," was his sharp reply.

Nodding in acceptance, he sat back and broadened his perceptions, but found no other presence on the island. The two men had gone back to their conversation, discussing what role Misao would play. "I think it would be best to have her report to either Kenshin or Leika for this," the younger man was saying. "I'll be standing guard with the rest of security, and it would look suspicious to have her coming up to me too often."

"You have a point, though it'll break her heart." Okina laughed again and Shinomori rolled his eyes. "I'll let her know."

They worked out the last of the details before they stood and walked to the ryuus. Obi-Wan mounted Armanth and watched as the two men faced each other, grasping each other's left forearms with their right hands. "Fly safe, stay true" they each said before mounting their ryuus. Then the powerful hind legs propelled them skyward before they disappeared between.

~shards~

"Like I said earlier, Gaiscioch Dorcha means Dark Warrior or Dark Hero in the ancient language. The legend itself has kinda mutated over the course of time, as legends tend to do. Still, I became enthralled with it when I was younger, and spent my free time looking it up." She looked up at him to find he was absorbing all of it. "Which would you rather have first? The legend as it is generally known, or the truth behind it?"

"Sounds better to tell the legend first, then the truth."

"Good, cause that's how I was going to do it anyway." She tapped her lips with her knuckle as she thought. "Where to begin…" she muttered.

He sat with his hands folded on his lap, leaning forward slightly. He wasn't able to pinpoint why he was so interested in the legend, but a niggling sense in the back of his mind told him to pay attention.

"The Gaiscioch Dorcha was said to haunt these mountains and the surrounding forest, killing any who dared to trespass on his grounds. Well, most stories refer to the creature as male, but there are some that tell of it being female. Depends on when the stories were told." She chuckled softly before continuing. "For all points and purposes, I'll refer to it as male.

"According to the more popular legends, he is a creature of the night that must make ritual sacrifices in order to retain his eternal youth. It is also said that he prowls this range and the surrounding forest looking for his prey. Even though there have been almost no 'sightings' for several generations, many are still reluctant to wander here. They believe it may be haunted by the souls of those taken by the Gaiscioch Dorcha's bloodlust." She rolled her eyes, apparently not sharing that belief. "Parents have been known to use the story to scare wayward children, and some studio made a series of holodramas based on the legend, though I haven't seen them. What I heard is that they only took parts of the legend and butchered it totally."

The scowl on her face made him hope that she never met the beings that did that.

"Then there's the stories that he is some supernatural being that collects the souls of the dead and lords over them. Or that he can kill you by absorbing your soul." She paused for a moment as though a thought had struck her, but continued as though it were nothing. "Most of these stories say that only those with evil in their hearts or those who have willingly hurt others for their own gain end up with him, and he tortures them for eternity. In that capacity, it is used to try to scare people into behaving. Hmp!" He jumped at her derisive snort, and seeing his startled reaction, she added, "These stories have always irritated me. Of all parts of the legend, this variation is the least likely to have any basis in fact."

She spoke with an undeniable authority, likely gained from her years of research, he mused. The irritation quickly melted from her face to be replaced by amusement as she continued.

"Some stories even go so far as to say that he is some kind of wizard, able to call storms and ill-fortune on his enemies." She chuckled at this, and he joined her. "As if such things were possible!"

Their laughter died off, and Anakin waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "So what's the truth behind it?"

"The truth?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. "The truth is that no one knows. The legend is too old to accurately trace back, and though some who dared cross this terrain have been found dead, there is no evidence that it was this being that did it. They were all criminals of the worst sort, and could have been killed by enemies, or the weather. The weather does get tricky here during the cold season, and if you aren't familiar with it, it will get you. But as for there being some undying being roaming this area, I've never seen evidence of it." She grew thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Though there are tales of beings who have tried to use the name and legend for their own gain, but they were all discovered to be frauds."

He found her pauses to be as significant as her words, but he wasn't able to say exactly why. It was just that sense that had told him to pay attention that kept picking up on these things. "I understand where the dark warrior name comes from, but why does it also mean dark hero? Something like you described would hardly be thought of as heroic."

"Point." She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms over her head before she continued. "There are also stories of the same creature saving groups of people, or performing other such heroic acts, though these are fewer and less believed. Some have thought that the creature was a mix of both stories, but that takes some of the fun out the legends." She gave a quick grin before saying, "Still, they range through our history next to the other stories and influenced the name at some point. Or so I'm guessing. Then again, the Dark Hero moniker could have come from those who worshipped such behavior, and strived to follow in his footsteps. Such people do unfortunately exist."

He outwardly accepted her answer, though something felt incomplete about it. It wasn't anything with the explanation itself that he held in doubt. He was sure that what she had said would be found in the files that Aoshi had mentioned last night. The longer they talked the more convinced he became that there was much more than she was saying. But then the thought occurred that perhaps she was telling him some things that she wouldn't tell just anyone. He decided that he could always try to look up the legend later and see if anything was different between the two accounts. For now, he decided to ask about the painting, information he was sure he wouldn't find in the databanks.

"I had the urge to do it anyway, but then I came across a music group that had decided to use the legend as their name and stage act. The picture reflected the part of the legend they had decided to embrace, the undead sacrificer. I can show you a holo I have of one of their shows." At his wary look, she added, "It really is something to see."

"I'll have to think about it," he replied half teasingly, and half serious. "Sounds like something that would bring on one of Master Obi-Wan's lectures if he found out about it. But what gave you the urge to do it in the first place?"

Looking down, she muttered, "I'm not sure." She frowned, and then shrugged before returning her eyes to his. "I told you I've been interested in the legend since my youth. It's almost like I have a connection to it or something. I'm not really sure how to explain it."

Strange how she appeared uncomfortable with her answer. As she had spoken, she pulled her legs up under her and seemed to curl up in the chair. Now more than ever, he sensed that she was being evasive. She felt a connection to the legend? The back of his neck had prickled at that statement. He wanted to ask her more about it, but a sudden wariness settled over him. Did he really want to know?

There was something else that he felt that he could ask about, so he did.

"You never mentioned a ryuu, but there's one in the picture. Why?"

"Thought it would be fun to add it," she replied, almost a note of question in her voice. "Occasionally, a story will pop up with a ryuu, but it's more rare. And because I know you'll ask eventually, I used my father and his ryuu as the models." Scratching the back of her neck in an almost nervous gesture, she added, "he fits the look well enough, and he didn't mind."

It was almost like pieces of a giant puzzle were slowly becoming clear, but were at the same time too indistinct to put together. He felt like she was hiding little nuggets of a truth that she dare not speak in this conversation and was waiting to see if he could connect the pieces. This thought surprised him when it first entered his mind, triggered by the mention of her father. Then there was the question he wanted to ask about her other training, though why that question and the mystery of her painting seemed linked, he still did not know. Since she had mentioned her father, he felt that now was a good time to ask about him.

"Who is he? Aoshi said that he didn't belong to a group."

"His name is Kadru Teren. He prefers solidarity to being in a group. Says he does better that way."

She seemed distracted by something, but before he could ask what was wrong, she spoke again. "Kenshin's back."

"How do you know? I don't sense him yet."

"I'm much closer to him than you are. He's practically my brother."

This was interesting. "You grew up together?"

"Aye, that we did. He was found by Hiko when he was young, and my mother and I joined them shortly after. I was, oh, about 6. That was before the war started."

At the last sentence her eyes grew sad though it wasn't reflected in her features. He decided to ask a less painful question than the one that he first came up with.

"How long ago was that?"

"What, when we met?" she frowned in concentration. "About thirteen years ago. Why?"

He gave an impish grin. "Just trying to figure out your ages. On one hand you all look young, but then you also seem older." Shrugging, he added, "Just curious."

She studied him with a haughty look before laugher intruded. "How old did you think I was?"

"I wasn't sure," he replied honestly. "Maybe a few years older than I am, but I can be a lousy judge of that sometimes."

Smiling, she nodded. "Close enough. So you can figure it out, Kenshin's two years older than I am, and Aoshi's older than him by another year." Seeing him doing the mental math, she added, "Sorry. It's not in my nature to make things easy for anyone."

"Not that the math was hard, but I know what you mean." He looked towards the opening. "I thought you said Kenshin was near?"

"He'll be down in a minute." She turned back to the computer and suddenly a voice that was half yelling and half singing started up. With a wink, Leika turned back to him. "Until he gets here, why don't I acquaint you with some of the songs that we'll likely hear at the Gather?"

The music was different from what she had been playing earlier, not as dark as what had been playing in the training room, but with an edge that had been missing from most of the other music they had been listening to. "Which one is this?"

"This band goes by 'Warped Sibling'. Remember the defiant party music I mentioned earlier? This is it."

As he listened to the words, he had to agree on that description. They certainly didn't sound like they were 'gonna take it', as they kept repeating. By the time they were on the third chorus, Anakin found himself starting to sing with them.

Leika just grinned at him. "Contagious, ain't it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "just a little."

Just then Kenshin entered. "Good, just what I need after that meeting." He looked at the two sitting by the terminal before he asked, "giving Skywalker a music lesson?" At her nod, he asked, "Can I pick the next one?"

Waving at the board, she said, "Go ahead."

He walked over and began going through her massive playlist before settling on something. After the first song ended he keyed in the one he had chosen before stepping back. Two short bursts of percussion shot out before the rest of the instruments kicked in, launching into another rowdy number. As soon as the singer began, it was obvious that it was a different group. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Thugger's Alley," Kenshin replied, a huge grin on his face. "One of my favorites."

"You listen to this too?" Somehow the man didn't seem the type.

The only response he got was for Kenshin to pull the tie from his hair and lean forward, whipping his head around in circles, letting his unbound hair fly around him. He jerked his body to the beat for another minute while his hair continued to swing around him before stopping with an almost embarrassed grin.

Shaking his head, the redhead faced the stunned Jedi. "It's good for letting stress go, that it is." He gave a chuckle that matched the grin before adding, "Don't worry, it doesn't happen often."

"Don't let him fool you. Kenshin can be quite the hell raiser when he lets himself. Just ask him about the Gunsmoke incident sometime."

For his part, Kenshin groaned before replying. "That was only because you had me drinking all those Fuzzy Sunsets with you and Vash. I don't know how the two of you managed to walk out of there straight!"

"Stronger constitutions," she smirked.

Anakin was utterly confused. "What's Gunsmoke?"

Leika answered him while Kenshin continued to glare at her. "One of the planets that we trade with, a few systems away. Vash is a friend of ours that we were helping out at the time. Kenshin's name day just happened to be a few days after we cleared up our business, and we decided to take him out to celebrate."

"Yeah, well, I'm still holding the two of you responsible for all that. And I'll get you back for it as soon as I find a drink that you're not immune to, that I will!"

"Good luck with that!"

The young Jedi had to concentrate hard to stifle his laughter at their banter as they traded several mock threats between them for another minute or so. Despite the fact that they continued to try to one-up each other, he could both see and feel the genuine bond of friendship between them. Seeing them like this gave him not only a different perspective on them, but also understanding on why Kenshin had insisted on giving her a chance. Under different circumstances, he could see them being a lot of fun to be around.

Finally, Leika couldn't hold in her own laughter anymore, and it burst out of her mid-sentence. Kenshin joined her and Anakin figured that it was safe to let his loose as well. After the merriment became more contained, Kenshin spoke.

"Thanks for the stress buster. I really needed it after that meeting. It was a killer."

Leika looked at him, amusement melting away as concern took over. "That bad?"

For his part Kenshin simply rolled his eyes. "Fools think that nothing could possibly happen, and didn't want to hear about any trouble. The only good thing is that I don't believe that any of them are in on it. The bad thing is that we're on our own."

"Are you sure that's not a good thing?" Leika asked half teasingly. "If they're being that stupid, I don't think I want to rely on them."

"Can't deny it. You've got a point." He was tying his hair back once again, all traces of the wildness that had appeared so suddenly now gone. "Any idea when the others will be back?"

"None. On a definite positive note, Anakin and I have made a lot of progress while you were gone. I think he's going to fit into this role quite well."

"That's good to hear." He turned to the young man who had been following their conversation. "What do you think about it so far?"

Anakin grinned. "The music is something else. I've never had the chance to listen to much of it before. And the subculture certainly sounds interesting enough. I just hope that I can remember everything!" Having seen a glimpse of Kenshin's wild side, he was curious. "Does Aoshi do all this as well?" As much as he couldn't have pictured Kenshin being the type, he didn't think he could believe that the other man was as well.

This caused a burst of laughter from the others. "No, definitely not," Leika managed to gasp after a few seconds. "He's much too serious to have this kind of fun!"

Though the words were said in jest, there was an undercurrent in her voice that he couldn't quite place. Sarcasm? Maybe it was bitterness, or pain, or some combination. Before he could ask, Leika rose, expression again serious.

"Kenshin, I need to talk to you for a moment, preferably before the others get back. Anakin, you can look through the list until we get back. See what else you can find."

She walked back to the tunnel, Kenshin following her. "Back in a minute," he called before they disappeared around the corner.

Anakin remained in his seat for a long moment, absorbing what the morning had shown him of their hosts. There certainly wasn't any shortage of surprises with these three, that was for sure. Just in the few minutes since Kenshin had returned there had been plenty, not to mention the twists that had taken place beforehand. He had the definite feeling that he'd have to keep all senses open at all times if he didn't want to miss anything.

Then he realized at how deftly Leika had changed subjects throughout their conversation whenever he was ready to press a point. Once or twice and he would have been able to chalk it up to coincidence, but it happened nearly every time. The thought confirmed what he already knew. She was hiding more than he had previously thought.

He gave a small sigh before turning to the screen displaying the music information. At first he just scrolled through the list, looking at the group names. If nothing else, the names were amusing enough. 'Blasters 'n Sorres', 'Def Nexxu', 'Kuroskant Park', 'Madness is the Gift', 'Pranxter', and 'Toxik' all caught his eye, and he wondered why everything seemed so misspelled. Must be the 'I don't give a kriff' mentality, he figured.

Suddenly he stopped, blinked, and looked again. Under the band name 'Atmosmith' was a song simply titled 'Angel'. The title took him back eight years to the day that changed his life, when they had walked into Watto's junk shop and he had first met her.

_*'Are you an Angel?' the young boy had asked.*_

Padme.

Throughout the years since then, he had tried hard to convince himself that he would likely never even see her again, let alone marry her as he had so innocently declared all that time ago. Still, he knew he had a place in his heart that would always belong to her. He kept it buried, but it would show itself when he would least expect it. Like now. Just that one word was enough to bring a flood of memories and secret dreams to the surface of his consciousness.

Before he realized he was doing so, he had started up the song, then leaned back to listen.


	11. Chapter 10: Never Tear us Apart

**A/N: **This chapter has been re-uploaded to correct section breaks. No other changes have been made.

**Chapter Ten: Never Tear Us Apart**

They walked back to her chamber and she led the way in. It wasn't often that she allowed anyone into her 'inner sanctum' as she called it, and Kenshin wondered what the special occasion was.

She must have sensed this, because her first words were "I need to tell you what I saw last night." She kept her back to him as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and seemed to shudder. He could feel the waves of anxiety roll off her through their bond, and wondered how bad it could be to cause this kind of reaction from her.

"Have you told Aoshi about it yet?" he asked, sensing her reluctance to begin.

"No, there wasn't time before he left, and I didn't want to say anything in front of the Jedi. There's no telling how he would twist this, with his opinion of me and all being what it is."

There was no mistaking the bitterness that coated her voice, and he felt the pain beneath it. He knew that she was in a tough position, one that wasn't likely to get any easier while the Jedi remained with them. All he could do was show his support and hope that it helped.

"So, what happened? Was it your reading?"

She took a deep breath before she finally turned to face him. There was a haunted look about her face, one that experience told him never boded well. "Yes, it was the reading I did. I have a very bad feeling about it."

She moved to sit on the edge of her large bed, motioning him to bring her desk chair over. As he settled across from her, she took several more calming breaths before she began.

"It was one of those that looking back I can't tell if it was what would happen without interference, or with us becoming involved. I meditated on it afterwards of course, but I fear there are too many variables to see clearly. Either that, or I'm too close to it."

He knew that she was working up to the reading itself, and remained silent as she continued.

"I also had a dream yesterday, before I learned of anything. I had forgotten it when I woke, but it came back during the reading." The haunted look grew more intense as her inner pain mixed in. "I'm afraid Aoshi may be right to suspect a trap."

This took the young man by surprise. "Are you sure? I thought you trusted Toril's information?"

"I do," she replied quickly. "But that doesn't mean that he isn't suspected as a double agent, and they're trying to flush him out either. I don't believe he would pass me bad information on purpose, but a set up would make too much sense."

He thought over her words and found himself agreeing. "So what about the reading, and the dream? What were they about?"

He saw her shudder slightly before she looked back up at him. "Death, chaos, and isolation dominated the dream. Like I was being forced to watch everything from a distance. There was a fire that sprung out from everywhere at once and consumed everything around me. And the laughter…" she shuddered harder this time. "This eerie laughter that filled the air, enjoying what was happening…"

Her words trailed off as her expression grew distant. Kenshin didn't know what to say, so he remained silent as echoes of her dream reached him through their bond. Suddenly she shook it off and continued.

"The reading was more focused, but at the same time just as murky, if that makes any sense." She gave a grim chuckle as he nodded. "I felt betrayal, but I couldn't pinpoint who, except that the hair was lighter colored. Death will happen despite our precautions, one being bad enough to send us all into turmoil."

She locked her eyes with his, broadcasting her fear as to who the death would be. Realization hit him with all the force of a falling boulder. "Okubo," he whispered.

"Aye, that is my fear. And worse than that, I'm not sure how to avoid it. I ran several scenarios through my meditation, and they all ended with the same result."

Kenshin swallowed hard. Though they didn't much trust Okubo, it would be devastating for the planet if they were to lose him to an assassin, especially at this point. "Do you have any suggestions?"

She shook her head slowly. "None. But that doesn't mean that we can't still figure something out."

They were silent for several minutes, Kenshin's mind running through the ramifications should they lose the Governor. With the tensions growing at the rate they were, he had no doubt that civil war would erupt. What he did doubt was if the planet could recover completely this time.

His grim thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.

"That's not all, or possibly even the worst."

He looked up, startled, trying to figure out what could be worse than planetary civil war. She soon provided the answer.

"The sense of isolation I felt in the dream was repeated in the reading. The three of us were isolated from each other, and we couldn't reach each other through our bonds or through the ryuus. Like we were torn apart." She looked up at him with more fear in her eyes than she had yet shown. "The feeling I got was that we had done it ourselves."

This seemed inconceivable to the young man, yet he could feel the truth she felt behind the premonition. Speaking with more confidence than he suddenly felt, he declared, "Nothing could do that to us! We've been through too much already to let ourselves fall apart like that! No, can't happen!"

He suddenly found himself up, pacing the length of the room, his agitation irrational but real nonetheless. No, he couldn't see anything capable of destroying the bonds of trust and loyalty they had forged in the last ten years, more if you counted the time before they officially began working as the group they were now. They may have had problems with each other at various times, but they had always worked them out. What could possibly happen to cause a rift as large as what Leika was describing?

A thought began to form in his mind, but he squashed it before it could fully form. _*No, that's ridiculous,*_ he thought, *_that wouldn't be enough to do it. No way!*_

Slowly he became aware that he was being stared at and consciously calmed himself down. Meeting her wide, worried eyes, he asked in a tone of forced calm, "Was there any indication of what would happen to cause that?"

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "No. I couldn't tell anything beyond the separation, except that pain was everywhere."

"Was there anything else in your reading that could help us?"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before answering. Though he would never tell her, he could hear the tightness of tears in her carefully controlled voice. "I feel that we may move closer to the identity of the rebel leader, though I don't know how close. Also that the Jedi, as much as their presence has annoyed us, are here for reasons that are too far off to see clearly, but will be important later on. They will likely also play a pivotal role in our upcoming confrontation, but what it is was too murky to see."

He nodded before asking, "When do you plan to tell Aoshi?"

"As soon as I can. Preferably before I leave tonight."

"Are you meeting with Sehh Teren again?"

"Aye, but I was going to see Mother first. I'm hoping she might be able to make more out of my reading than I could. I'll be leaving earlier than I had originally planned, but I'll stay long enough to get the Jedi some practice on the ryuus first."

At the last sentence her face lost some of its grim cast as she obviously anticipated the training Aoshi had planned for that afternoon. "Yes, that should prove interesting," he replied with a grin. "Do you think we should go ahead and start?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not. We probably should get back out there anyway before Anakin starts suspecting things that Jedi shouldn't wonder about."

They both laughed at that, since neither had ever even contemplated such a relationship between them. "Let's go," he said as he headed for the door, enjoying the easy camaraderie they shared and refusing to think about what would happen if it were ever lost.

~shards~

When they reemerged near the mountains, Obi-Wan had to stifle a gasp of dismay. There, not to far from them, were two other ryuu flying in intricate patterns through the lightly clouded sky with figures almost too small to make out jumping back and forth between them. But even at this distance it wasn't hard to make out his padawan as he landed on Louith before immediately jumping again to land seconds later on the dark red and black one that he didn't recognize. Not that it was difficult to guess whose it was.

"Good, they have started," Aoshi's voice startled him from behind. "Let's join them."

Armanth flew to join them as the Jedi uttered several protests, all of which were overridden. "It is good to know this skill, even if you never need to use it." The leader admonished. "Watch for a time if you must, but I suggest you join us. It is much better to learn this when you aren't under the stress of battle."

Without warning, the younger man was suddenly standing behind him, and then began walking towards the tail. After balancing precariously for a moment near the hind legs, he suddenly leapt off.

"They're as suicidal as Anakin," Obi-Wan said aloud to no one.

He had no sooner said that when his padawan landed behind him. "Gonna join the fun Master?" he asked, merriment dancing on his face. "It's easy enough that even you can do it!" Then he jumped again, landing a moment later on Louith's back.

The challenge his padawan had extended didn't miss the Jedi, so with a resigned sigh he stood and prepared himself to jump.

Opening himself to the Force he let it guide him as he walked down the ridge towards the tail and waited for the right time to leap.

He had never particularly cared for the feeling of freefalling, but he allowed himself as the Force guided him to the back of the darker red ryuu. He landed lightly on the back before his foot slipped slightly on the sloping sides. Quickly regaining his balance, he could appreciate why they wanted to do this before they were under duress.

It wasn't long before he was leaping as quickly as the others and could understand the allure it held for Anakin's sense of adventure. Still, he hoped that it wouldn't become necessary to do this during battle.

Landing on Louith's back, he found Himura sitting in his customary spot. "Have a seat, we're going in."

Within minutes they had landed and dismounted. Bending over to catch his breath and stretch his muscles, he saw the younger man doing the same beside him. "Quite the workout, isn't it?"

"Yes, I would say so." He looked around and saw that they were alone. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here in a minute." The young redhead sat down on the ledge near the sloping sides. "Might as well sit 'til they arrive."

He did so, and they sat for a moment in comfortable silence in the warm sun. "Aren't you worried about being seen doing things like this?" he asked.

Himura just shrugged. "The general population knows about the ryuus, and that they can be ridden. They just don't know that only sensitives seem able to do so. Or what a sensitive is for that matter." He frowned in thought, turning to shrug at the Jedi. "Besides, we are isolated enough up here that it would be hard to be seen. If you've wondered why air traffic is so heavily regulated here, that's your answer: To keep the average person from finding our bases, as well as avoiding a collision."

It made perfect sense. He could only imagine what would happen if a ryuu came out of between to find an air speeder in its path. Or a shuttle.

Still, he was curious. "Why hide yourselves like this? Wouldn't you be more free to help others if you were in the open?"

"Perhaps," was the unenthusiastic reply. "The tradition of secrecy goes back many, many generations, and it has served us well. The time may be coming to change it, and we will adapt as needed. For now, we remain as we are."

One thing that Obi-Wan had noticed when dealing with the young man was that his answers often produced more questions even as they were able to satisfy the immediate inquiry. This was no exception. However, as the others were now returning he decided that the questions could wait.

Anakin came bounding up to him, looking more excited than he had for a while, reminding the Jedi of the younger version of the man before him. "Wasn't that wizard?" he exclaimed, his exuberance contagious.

Obi-Wan struggled not to burst out laughing, raising an admonishing eyebrow instead. "Wizard? I haven't heard that term in a while."

"Well, it was!" the stubborn youth maintained.

His façade crumbled and the Jedi found himself laughing heartily. "If you insist," he conceded, clasping his padawan's shoulder.

"That's right," Anakin began mischievously. "I forgot that you're too old to have fun like that."

Stepping back from the younger man, his snappy retort was cut off as the others drew near. "An excellent session," Shinomori remarked. "I take it you found no difficulty Master Jedi?"

"Not much," he admitted. "Though I do hope we will not be called upon to perform such feats during battle."

"As do I." He stopped at the entrance of the tunnel. "Still, I hope you can understand why I felt it was necessary."

"I do," he replied somewhat distracted. He had just caught sight of Anakin moving over to talk to Shinju, and noticed something odd about her. Her skin had a reddish cast to it and her eyes were extremely dark, almost totally black where there should be color. "Is something wrong with your eyes?"

He hadn't meant to blurt out the question, realizing his mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth and she suddenly stiffened. "Nothing is wrong with my eyes. Why would you ask?"

He supposed he couldn't really blame her for jumping on the defensive, especially after what he had said that morning. Deciding to smooth over the situation, he said, "It's just that they seem unusually dark. I was simply curious."

The look she gave him showed how much she didn't believe him, but she answered him all the same. "My eyes are extremely sensitive to the sunlight. I wear special lenses that allow me to see without pain during the day. They become clear away from the sun."

He nodded at her answer, having heard of others with similar conditions. When he turned, he saw that Himura and Shinomori had been watching warily, but turned to enter the tunnel when it was apparent that there would be no trouble.

Anakin was asking Shinju something that he couldn't hear as they walked passed him, but he caught her saying that she'd be leaving in a few hours and they'd probably be doing so tomorrow. It disturbed the Jedi to see his padawan seem so comfortable around the girl despite his misgivings, and decided that they needed another talk as soon as the opportunity presented itself. With that thought, he followed the others inside.


	12. Chapter 11: In The End

I know I haven't been the chattiest author, but I thought I'd stop in and say thanks for reading. Also, I know there's a rumor that I don't like reviews, but I'm here to tell you that it is completely false. I love reviews, but at the same time I don't want to beg for them. But hey, if you've made it this far into the story, could you let me know if you're enjoying it, make a guess at what you think might be going on, or just to say hi. I won't get mad if you don't though.

Anyway, here we go!

**Chapter Eleven: In The End**

They ate a simple mid-day meal as they recapped their mornings. Aoshi went first, letting the others know what Saito had learned from his other squads. They had begun to suspect that something would happen, but with the news he had brought, Saito now knew where to concentrate his patrols. He then told them of Misao's inclusion, drawing amused glances from Kenshin and Leika.

Having already endured the embarrassment by Okina on the matter, he shot both a glare that warned them not to make any comments. Kenshin nodded in understanding before schooling his features into polite attentiveness. Leika on the other hand raised her eyebrows in an expression that promised nothing but trouble. When he narrowed his eyes in further warning, she only shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

"Leika, you and Anakin will stay with the Oniwaban the night before and she will ride with the two of you to the Gathering. I know she looks up to you. That is why she will report mainly to you throughout."

She nodded before asking in an overly innocent voice, "Not trying to avoid her are you?"

He kept his reply mild, but it was chilly all the same. "Not at all. I will just be unavailable most of the time. Now," and his voice regained its authoritative tone as he quickly shifted away from the topic, "Kenshin, what did you find out?"

Kenshin's report was not surprising though it was disappointing. He had hoped that the planners would have taken the news more seriously, but they were the type to believe that they knew more than anyone else. When he finished, Aoshi turned to Leika and Anakin, who had sat between her and his Master. "How did things go with you this morning?"

"Very well," she replied with a grin. "I don't think he'll have any problem fitting the role."

"Good." He was relieved to see that the two seemed to be getting along, though Kenobi still appeared rather uncomfortable with the situation. He wondered if the Jedi suspected that he had taken him along this morning so that the two would have the time to work things out without his interference. If he did, he gave no indication.

"Kenshin, I want you and Kenobi to work out his cover today and figure out what clothes and other supplies he may need. Leika, have you and Anakin decided on what he'll need?"

"Mostly. I think I'll be able to find him something suitable to wear tonight."

Aoshi nodded. "I'll need to speak to you before you leave."

"I'll be leaving earlier than I had originally planned." At his puzzled look, she added, "Something came up last night that I need to speak to mother about."

The look on her face told him it had to do with the reading. And it wasn't good. He closed his eyes and took a breath before linking briefly with her. She connected long enough for him to feel her distress before breaking off abruptly. He feared that it was worse than he'd originally thought.

Opening his eyes, he found the Jedi watching him curiously. He was sure that both had seen them linking to each other at various times, but he wasn't going to offer an explanation unless it became necessary. And that time had not yet arrived.

They continued discussing things for a little while longer before they separated to work on their tasks. Kenobi and Kenshin went to the computers to arrange his cover as Kenshin's uncle. Anakin went to the training room to work out. Aoshi was surprised when Leika led him to her room for their talk.

He sat in numb silence as she told him about the dream and the reading, feeling the anxiety increase as she continued. True to her nature, she saved the worst for last.

"What could cause us to turn on each other?" was his incredulous reply when she finished.

"I wish I could tell," she replied, sounding defeated. "Kenshin asked the same thing, but we couldn't figure out anything either."

He saw her face fall as she lowered her head into her hands and wondered if she was on the verge of tears. His first thought was to go to her and wrap his arms around her in comfort. Then he wondered where that impulse had come from. It wasn't natural for him to offer comfort. He had nearly succeeded in keeping himself in his seat when she looked back up at him, stray tears tracing wet lines down her haunted face.

Without realizing it he had walked over to her, arms pulling her unresisting body close to him as she buried her face in his shoulder. In all their years working as a team, he realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen her cry, and the ever analytical part of his mind noted that she cried almost silently, only the shuddering of her body and ragged breathes giving any indication of the pain she released. Within a moment even the shuddering subsided, leaving her collapsed against him. He lowered his head slightly, just enough to breathe in the fresh scent of her hair and to place a kiss on the top of her head if he would so chose.

Before he could do more than wonder why that sounded so tempting, he felt her stiffen in his arms and he let her go. She turned quickly away from him and he pretended not to see her wiping at her eyes. "Sorry about that," she said in a voice still tight with emotion. "I don't know what came over me."

She sat back down on her bed as he resumed his seat, trying to block the sudden surge of emotion that had just come over him. There was business to attend to, and he didn't have time to try to figure out what had just happened. This was made easier by the fact that she seemed to be moving past the events to again focus on the matters at hand.

"Lestath has already relayed the message through Pandorath that I need to meet with mother, and she has agreed to meet me after evening meal. I'll be going to see Sensei afterwards."

"Hmm. Okina knows that we still have contact with him, but he gave no indication of knowing anything else. He asked if I planned to inform him of the upcoming conflict." Aoshi proceeded to relay that part of the conversation to her, ending with, "but I'm sure you had already planned to tell him."

"Aye, I had planned to, though it's unlikely he would actually become involved. Still, there's much he withholds even from me, so he could surprise me. For all I know, he may have already found out about the plans." She shrugged. "If I'm lucky, I might find out tonight."

"We can hope." He paused to collect his thoughts. "What are your thoughts on the Jedi? You seemed to enjoy your time with Skywalker."

"It's funny, but it's hard not to like him. He's such a contrast from his master, more open like you had said." She frowned in concentration. "He asked about the legend, and I told him what I could. I have a feeling that he started to piece some of it together, but he didn't say anything."

"Does that bother you?"

"You know, it should." She furrowed her brows as if puzzled. "But it doesn't. It's something I'm going to have to figure out. I'm risking Sensei's wrath by telling him, but it seemed the right thing to do." He heard a soft sigh escape her as she flopped back on her bed. "When did everything get so complicated, Aoshi?"

Her unexpected question caught him by total surprise. It wasn't the question itself but the wistful tone in which it was asked that sent a sharp stab through him. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I guess it happened as we got older."

"It was a rhetorical question," she said sadly. "I wasn't expecting an answer."

"So, I gave you a rhetorical answer." He sighed. "What brings on this mood?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. Maybe I was in the sun too long. Who knows?" She sat up to face him again, the strain showing around her eyes. "It's getting harder to do you know. Being in the sun for too long at a time," she added at his questioning gaze before again letting loose a mournful sigh. "Hopefully the Oiche Onyx I charged will help with that like it's supposed to. Otherwise I'm not sure how I'm going to make it through the Gathering."

Her words surprised him as much as her tone saddened him. "I didn't realize it was progressing so fast." He kept his voice under careful control, unwilling to feel any further wayward emotions.

"The more I train, the faster it goes." She shrugged. "My training lately has been rather intensive, learning the final lesson and all." She paused to study him for a moment, and he met her solemn gaze without flinching. He only had an idea of what the final lesson could be as she hadn't really spoken with him much about it, only telling him enough to know that it was coming in stages.

"Is it going well?" If she wanted to tell him details she would. Otherwise, he knew enough not to press her for them.

"Well enough." She told him a few things about it, but clearly wasn't up to delving into details. "I'm totally drained," she said after a brief pause. "Do you mind if I rest for a bit?"

"No, go ahead." He stood and moved his chair back by her desk. "Do you want me to wake you for evening meal?"

"Aye, unless I'm back up by then. She removed her short boots and lay back on her bed, eyes already closed, so that she missed his eyes drinking in the sight of her sprawled out on the large mattress. "What are you planning to do now?"

"See how Kenshin and Kenobi are coming along, and then I'll talk to Anakin. I'll try to see if he picked up anything from earlier if you'd like."

"I would appreciate it." She already sounded half asleep and he started for the door.

"As you wish. Sleep well," he said before leaving.

Once he was outside her room he stopped and leaned against the wall. What the hell had come over him in there? Holding her while she cried was bad enough, but wanting to kiss her? It was almost like…

Like he was falling in love with her.

He shook his head in irritation. No, that couldn't be it. Their relationship wasn't like that. At least that was what he tried to convince himself.

But even his stubborn analytical mind couldn't deny certain facts. Like how he had felt just a few minutes ago when she had been leaning against him. Or the stab of betrayal he had felt when he found out that she had started seeing someone. Even before the information he was giving her became suspect he had harbored a growing resentment of the man that he was only now conscious of. It was all making sense.

And in the end, it didn't really matter. What good would it do to admit to it? It wouldn't do anything but further complicate matters that were already complex enough. No, he'd just have to ignore the little ache in his heart that now had a name and pretend that this revelation had not visited him. It was the only way he knew of to keep things from falling apart.

With a deep, sorrowful sigh he pushed himself from the wall and walked to the main area. Duty called, and he was never one to ignore its summons.

Eight years of constant physical training had Anakin Skywalker in superb condition. But even he had to admit that the various exercises were enough to wear him out. He sat on the bench in the empty training room mopping his face and wondering if there would be any more surprise training in store for them. Kenshin had promised to help him build his speed, but they hadn't had the time to work on that yet. Other than that, he had no idea what might yet be coming.

He'd tried out some of the strength equipment, but didn't want to do much with it until someone was with him. He knew the dangers of using such machines if you weren't sure how they worked and decided it was worth waiting. Instead, he had exercised for a while on the bars and ropes, switching to some katas before deciding it was time for a break.

Lying back on the cool stone bench, he let his mind wander through everything he had learned in the three days since they had arrived on the planet. It seemed longer than that considering what all had happened since then, and all the surprises they had already encountered.

With all the focus on the group itself, there had been little talk of the ryuus, though the young man suspected that there was much yet to learn of them as well. The first time he had seen them he had sensed that there was more to them, and today's exercise had reinforced that notion. He wouldn't believe that they weren't intelligent or that they didn't have some way of communicating with each other, though how they did so he hadn't yet figured out. Still, they were too well coordinated to be simple creatures, and just looking in their eyes showed him all he needed to know.

He had even entertained the notion of trying for one of his own, but could quickly see the problems that would cause. He was enough of an outcast at the Temple as it was, and could only see things getting worse if he were to arrive back with a ryuu in tow. And he couldn't imagine where such a large creature could be housed within the Temple. Though just being able to see the looks on the collective Council's faces might make it worth it!

Soon he found his thoughts drifting to that morning and his discussion with Leika. She was a conundrum for sure, but he didn't sense the same darkness that Obi-Wan claimed to feel from her. There was a darker aspect to her, but it didn't feel evil, just mysterious. Sure, she had her secrets, but really, who went around telling someone they had just met their entire life story, details and all?

He thought about what she had shared of the Gaiscioch Dorcha legends and kept his opinion that there was more truth in what she had said than she had admitted. The trick of course was separating the truth from the rest. He began with those things that continued to stand out in his mind.

The fact that she admitted to feeling a connection to the legends flashed continuously over everything else. And her nervousness when talking about her father had caught his attention, almost as though she wasn't sure she should have mentioned him in the first place. Maybe if he could find out more about him some of the rest would make sense.

There were other little things he had caught that seemed important, but it was still hard for him to say why. Like the strange look that had passed over her face when she mentioned killing by absorbing the souls of others. Or the comment about beings using the legend for their own purposes and being discovered to be frauds. It was almost as if the thought had insulted her.

Then there was the authority with which she spoke on the subject, as if she KNEW when stories were just that and when there might be some truth to them. He admitted that if she'd studied the legends for as long as she claimed, and he had no reason to doubt her on that, then she would consider herself something of an authority. Still, there was something more that he had sensed there and it was something that he couldn't place.

His mind had just wandered to how Obi-Wan would react to what he had learned that morning and deciding that he'd not mention more than absolutely necessary when he became aware that he was no longer alone. Opening his eyes, he saw Aoshi coming to a stop a short ways from him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the older man asked.

"Just taking a break," Anakin said as he sat up. "The others still busy?"

"Leika is resting, and Kenshin is trying to convince your Master to wear a color other than tan." His lips quirked into a fleeting smile. "When I left I think it was bright pink that was being debated."

It was hard enough for the padawan to imagine his master in anything other than the tan Jedi robes to begin with, let alone bright pink. He tried not to, but the pressure became too much and he found himself chortling at the thought. "Somehow I don't think he's going for that at all!"

"No, he was putting up quite the fight," Aoshi said, half a smile back on his face. "Honestly, I think Kenshin's having just a bit too much fun tormenting him."

"Well it's so easy to do though. It's one of my favorite hobbies!"

They shared a grin before lapsing into a comfortable silence. Glancing at the other man, Anakin noticed that he seemed preoccupied by something. "What's wrong?"

He looked up as though the question had caught him off guard. An emotion passed over his features, but it was too fleeting for the padawan to place. "I heard something earlier that basically confirms that we will be going into a trap. And I fear that things are worse than I previously believed in other areas as well."

This took Anakin back. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath but remained silent for a long minute, apparently lost in thought. "Leika did a reading last night and it does not bode well for the Gathering, the planet, or the group. She is leaving later to speak to her mother about it, and see if there's something she might have missed or misread, but we do not think that it will come out much different."

"A reading? What's that?"

"The method she uses to far-see. I'm not even entirely sure how she does it, and I've watched a couple of times. All I know is that she uses a variety of crystals to focus on a specific question and allows the Energies to guide them into a pattern that she then interprets and meditates on."

It sounded rather odd to Anakin, but he didn't question it further. He was more interested with the results at the moment than the method used. "What did she see?"

There was another protracted moment of silence before the answer slowly came. "Enough to believe that a trap may indeed be waiting for us, one that we may possibly not be able to overcome." Anakin watched as a rush of emotions washed over the other man's features as he again paused. "I don't want to go into details at the moment, because honestly they are rather disturbing, plus I'm still trying to digest everything. Once Leika returns and I hear what Kaitra has to say on it, I'll brief everyone on what we can expect."

The young Jedi sat in stunned silence as he contemplated what had been said. On one hand Yoda's admonition that you shouldn't rely heavily on seeing the future through the Force rang through him. "Always in motion is the future," he was fond of saying. On the other hand Aoshi seemed to be rather shaken by whatever it was that she had seen, and had called Leika's ability to far-see effective. This led him to believe that she had accurately predicted other things as well. "Will you be changing the plan then?" he finally asked.

"Not at this point, and if I do, it will be marginally. I will let Saito know as well, but I don't expect him to take it very seriously."

"Because of his problems with Leika?"

"That, and he doesn't hold much for far-seeing in general. He prefers facts and considers this in the realm of speculation. He'll listen, but I don't expect him to act on it until and unless something happens."

This was a definite set back as far as Anakin could see. "So we are on our own with this as well?"

"It would appear to be that way," Aoshi replied grimly. "We can only hope that who ever set this trap doesn't realize that we know what it is."

Anakin found himself nodding in agreement. "It seems almost a moot point to even bring this up, but I had wanted to tell you about the dreams I've been having since before we arrived." He went on to explain how they've been growing in clarity and what he'd been able to make out in the last few nights.

"Sounds much like the dream Leika had yesterday before she knew what was going on. Too much of a coincidence to ignore."

"There was another part, at the beginning, that I'd not had before." Then he told him of the first part of the dream, and this seemed to catch the other man's interest.

"Explain it again, exactly as you remember it."

He did, from the questions posed to the androgynous qualities of the questioner. "It didn't really seem connected to the rest of the dream," he concluded, "but it still seems important."

"Hmm. I've heard stories of such abilities, to be able to invade the dreams of others to either gather or plant information, but I've never much believed in it. Perhaps Leika would know something, but I've never heard her mention it before."

This struck a chord of panic. "You're saying that someone may have invaded my dreams and gotten information from me?"

"I wouldn't jump to such conclusions as its likely nothing to worry about, but if it happens again please let me know. I would like you to tell Leika about your dreams before she leaves as well. It might help Kaitra understand things better." Aoshi stood and stretched. "Would you like to spar a bit before evening meal? We should have enough time for a decent match."

"Sure." Right now, it sounded like the best way to put the disturbing thoughts out of his mind. "Real weapons, or the wooden ones?"

"Might as well use our regular ones. There is a non-lethal mode on that, right?" he asked, gesturing to the lightsaber on his belt.

"Training mode," he replied before asking, "but I was wondering if I could use one of those as well?" He was pointing to the swords hanging on the wall. "I would like to try facing you with two weapons, since that it what you use. Might make things more interesting."

"Be my guest. Your best choice would be this one," he said, lifting the chosen weapon from its perch. "It's been fitted with the shielding device, and is probably weighted closest to your lightsaber."

Anakin took the offered sword, swinging it around in a complex pattern before giving a grunt of approval. "This will work," he declared as he walked to the center of the floor. He kept the sword in his right hand and flicked the training mode on his lightsaber with his left

Aoshi followed suit, unsheathing his kodachi and turning on their shields.

"Now, let's see what you've got." He took the same stance as he had against Obi-Wan the day before, waiting for Anakin to take his.

It felt odd to Anakin to have two different weapons in either hand. He had learned to fight with two sabers, and was rather good with them. But he had never fought with different weapons before, and the flattened handle of the sword felt odd in his hand. Then there was the fact that he had never faced an opponent with two blades while he was simultaneously using two. It was a challenge he looked forward to.

He placed his feet several spans apart and twisted slightly so that his left side was turned towards the other man. The glowing blue of his saber blade was held in his left hand across his chest, parallel to the ground. The metal blade was raised in his right with the point directed behind his shoulder, also leveling the ground.

The other man nodded slightly, but otherwise did not move. Anakin likewise held his pose, determined not to rush headlong into this match as he had with Kenshin. There they stood, still as statues for several heartbeats until noise like a drum filled the air. It gave several rapid beats before coming to a sudden stop, and Anakin blinked.

In that instant music swelled in the air and Aoshi leapt to attack. Anakin brought his saber up to block, then had to jump back as the other man came at his legs from the left with his other one. He swung down with his right, aiming at the man's shoulder and found the first blade already there.

He flipped his left hand around, swinging the glowing blade at the man's right hip, only to be blocked again. Then Aoshi came at him with a violent series of thrusts and jabs that found Anakin rapidly losing ground.

Even as he fought to bring the match back under his control, he understood why the match against Obi-Wan had come to a draw. The man had obviously trained using both weapons most of his life and they exemplified the saying "extension of his arms." Still, Anakin refused to give up. After being defeated by the other two he was determined not to lose this time.

He tried spinning, his right blade high and the left low, but Aoshi simply leapt back before launching another attack. It wasn't that the young Jedi was having trouble fending off the attacks. It was that he was having trouble finding an opening to launch his own.

This continued for some time. Anakin would gain a moment of momentum and spend the next several trying to gain it back. Finally both contestants stepped back to study the other, the classical music that had provided their backdrop lowering to a barely discernable level.

"I don't know about you," Aoshi began, barely out of breath, "but I'm thinking it's about time to eat."

Grinning, Anakin replied, "sure you're just not afraid I'll end up beating you?"

"Not at all, though I find the prospect unlikely. You have obviously trained to use two weapons at once, but it is also obvious that you have not had the level of training that I have. I could show you a few things that will help, if you wouldn't mind."

"I would like that," he replied, recognizing the truth of the man's words. "Do we have time now, or perhaps after we eat?"

He took a quick moment to debate before answering. "I suppose I could show you some basics now."

They went through various opening stances, Aoshi showing him how to attack or defend from each. Anakin was finishing one such sequence when he caught sight of a figure walking in.

As he came to a stop he saw that it was Leika, and she was walking towards them. He extinguished his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt before she came to a stop near them.

"Food's ready," she said without preamble. Taking in the scene, she asked, "showing Anakin some tricks?"

"I was. He's a fast learner."

"I've noticed."

She shot him a glance that he pretended not to see as he went to put the sword back on the wall. He was aware that Aoshi was saying something to the woman, but was by then too far away to hear what it was, or her reply. They were walking to the door when he turned around.

"That's interesting," she was saying in lowered tones. "Anakin, can I talk to you before we join the others?"

"Sure," he replied, wondering if Aoshi had mentioned the dreams.

"I'll see you up there," the man said as he entered the tunnel, leaving Anakin and Leika to their discussion.


	13. Chapter 12: Fuel

**Chapter Twelve: Fuel**

It was already well past dark before she left her mother, who had promised to get back with her by morning with her reading results. The elder Shinju was as disturbed by Leika's reading as the others, and sat with her for some time trying to understand everything she could about it, and the dreams as well. She had been interested when Leika mentioned that Anakin had a similar dream, which she had only learned before she left.

Now she prepared to set off for her sensei's, debating on whether she wanted to see Toril afterwards or not. He was usually good for helping her forget her problems, at least for a short time. Plus she felt that she should try to warn him, although contacting him could put him in greater danger. After a few minutes of back and forth within her mind, she decided to send him a coded warning without meeting him. _"That will be the safest way," _she thought.

She took out her comlink and dialed in his code. To her surprise he answered almost immediately.

"Miurnin, I was wondering when I'd hear from you," he answered in a low voice. "What's kept you?"

"Stuff," she replied quickly. "Look, I can't meet again until the first night of the Gathering, but I wanted to tell you to be careful."

He sounded puzzled as he asked, "Careful of what?"

"How secure is you end?"

There was a long pause with a faint clicking noise before he replied. "As secure as it can be. What's up?"

She took a long breath as her stomach knotted. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell from where. Hoping he would understand her coded words, she slowly spoke.

"I have run into complications that are spreading like a web. I'm worried that you may get caught."

Another long pause followed her words before he said almost casually, "Don't worry on my account. Is anyone else in danger?"

The knot in her stomach tightened, twisting painfully at his question. "Possibly. Look, I gotta go. See you in two nights." Then she quickly shut off the comlink and stowed it in her pocket.

Suspicion tickled the back of her mind as she walked out to where Lestath lay with Pandorath and Claudiath. He didn't sound the least bit surprised at her warning. Indeed, it was almost as if he had expected it. His last question unnerved her as well, or maybe it was the tone he had used. _"No,"_ she thought, _"I'm just spooked with everything going on."_ Maybe he'd discovered a plot against him already, and was working to get out of there. It made sense at least.

That was what she convinced herself, ignoring the tickling sensation of being wrong before shoving the whole thing out of her thoughts. She had other matters to attend to that required her full attention.

She approached the ryuus shortly, greeting the older two by scratching their eye ridges before leaning against Lestath's soft, spicy hide. No matter how mixed up her mood, just being with her ryuu brought comfort. After calming herself, she vaulted on the broad back and settled herself in.

"_You know where we're going next," _she said as they lifted off. _"Did you enjoy your visit?"_

"_I always enjoy seeing my dam,"_ was the somewhat reprimanding reply. _"I do not understand why you do not seem to enjoy seeing yours."_

"_Complicated human stuff," _was her resigned answer. _"Let's go."_

A few icy seconds later they reappeared over the Range, on the opposite end from where the Rampive made their home. Akashath bugled a welcome, letting them know that they were expected. Lestath landed long enough for Leika to dismount before joining the other ryuu on the cliffs.

She followed the long, twisting tunnel down to the main chamber where he was waiting for her. As she entered she saw him at his computer, scowling over whatever it was on the screen while Thorn snoozed next to him. He turned as she entered, and she automatically lowered herself into the formal bow. "Gaiscioch Dorcha," she greeted him. "I am here as instructed."

He shook his head in amused annoyance. "I've told you that is no longer necessary."

"Forgive me. It is too much habit to break easily."

"No matter." He looked at her with his intensely penetrating gaze for several long heartbeats. "Something has transpired since you were last here. Tell me."

Walking over to the cushioned bench, she settled herself before speaking. She related the information she had received and what was being done about it, including the growing belief that the whole thing was nothing but a big trap. She told him of her reading and the dreams she and Anakin had and of asking her mother for help in interpreting what she had seen. The only thing she left out, for the time being she told herself, was the most personal part of the reading. That the group would eventually tear itself apart.

When she mentioned the interview that Anakin had dreamed about, he lifted his eyebrows in the first sign of surprise that he had yet shown. "He was able to remember that much of it? That just proves that he is as strong as I suspected."

"So it was you," she replied, not nearly as surprised as he had been. "I thought you were able to erase any memories of it. That's the only reason why I didn't try it myself."

"Normally, I can." He stroked his short black goatee in thought. "He is proving quite interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, he is." She lowered her gaze, unsure if she would be reprimanded for disclosing as much information to the young man as she had, but knowing that she had to tell him regardless. "He was very interested in our legends, and I told him as much as I felt it safe to."

"What did you tell him?" His voice wasn't angry, but it didn't hold any other emotion either. From experience, she knew that she wasn't off the hook yet.

Keeping her head lowered, she recapped her conversation with the young Jedi, telling him the young man's reactions and what she suspected he may have pieced together. "It was like I was being led to tell him what I did, almost like I was daring him to figure it out," she finished in a soft voice.

A long silence was her only answer. Finally looking up, she expected the fire to be shining in his eyes as it did when he became angry. Instead, what she found was him contemplating her words, eyes closed as he sought guidance.

His eyes popped open suddenly, startling her for a brief second as she found them fixed immediately on her. Then she realized that there was no fire, only calm.

"I believe that your decision was safe enough. He is more like us than anyone knows, and will prove a valuable ally as time goes by. His master is another story. Around him you must be extra cautious."

"Aye, sensei. He already suspects me of, well, not being especially Jedi-like. But I have been careful not to stir up any more trouble with him."

"Good." He stood and passed her a datapad. "My contact at the Temple has finally sent me the information I asked for on these two. It's all there for you to look over at your convenience. Before you read it, tell me your impressions of them."

Starting with the master, she told him her observations. Kenobi was wary of the entire situation but willing to risk himself and his padawan to help them. That he was uncomfortable here had been immediately apparent, as had his stubborn beliefs that the Jedi way was the only proper one. He was about as hidebound as they come.

The apprentice was a different story altogether. His interest didn't stem from suspicion but from an honest desire to learn about their culture and beliefs. He was willing to do what it would take to help them defend at the Gathering, and took to the training they were being put through with great enthusiasm. She was looking forward to working with him.

"Did he tell you about the prophecy of the Chosen One?" he asked as she finished.

"He mentioned it, but acted like he wasn't sure if he believed it. He also said that no one has been able to tell him exactly what it means or how it would be accomplished."

Her sensei rolled her eyes. "Sounds like the Jedi to put all their hopes into something even they don't completely understand. What I know of it is in the files as well." He paused, lost in thought for a moment. "If you feel compelled to share anything more with Skywalker, do so." At her startled look, he continued. "I believe that it would be good for his growth to have a larger understanding than the Jedi have given him. And as I said, he will prove valuable to us in the future. I believe that your paths will cross more than once more in the upcoming years, and it would be better to have him as an ally. There's more, but it is too far off to make out much yet."

"Aye, sensei." She felt that she understood what he was saying underneath his spoken words. Knowing that the subject of the Jedi was exhausted, she returned to the upcoming Gathering. "Is there any information you would be willing to share that could help us prevent the Gathering from turning into a disaster?"

"Unfortunately, I have none. Even my spies have been unable to turn up more than you have."

This admission took her by surprise, first by the simple fact that he even made it, then by the fact that he knew nothing more than they did. The thought filled her with foreboding, for in all the years that she had trained under him and that they had shared information, never could she remember this happening. She slumped involuntarily back against the cushions in defeat.

"I do however have some suspicions." She straightened herself back up as his voice again filled the room. "Rumors have reached me of a man that I believed many years dead having recently resurfaced. If these rumors are to be believed, then it is he who is behind the rebellions. And he was the type of man who could have survived what I did to him."

The last was in a soft, thoughtful voice that piqued her curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I burned him alive." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as if it were nothing to him. It probably wasn't, she mused. "I had worked with him briefly during the war, long after your mother and I parted ways. He began to see what I am and tried to learn my powers, but you know that they cannot be taught. They are inherited." She nodded. "So he became angry and we fought. Now keep in mind, the man was an excellent swordsman and he managed to injure me that night."

He paused, letting his words sink in. It took a minute, as she couldn't imagine anyone capable of injuring the powerfully built man sitting across from her. Once they did, she again nodded and he continued.

"I drew my energy from the closest source, which happened to be his ryuu, Enkilth. He felt it, and it understandably enraged him. I then took advantage of his blind fury as well as the massive amount of energy you can gain from a creature so large and set him on fire. You know from your training how hard it is to do with something small. Imagine setting something as large as a man on fire, enough so that it completely engulfs him within seconds, and you can see that it used quite a bit of energy."

She could imagine it. As he spoke, trickles of memories came to her through their link, and she shuddered slightly. "Then what happened?"

He frowned deeper than normal before he continued. "I must have used too much energy because the next thing I remember I was coming to next to Akashath. There was nothing left of the man except a large scorch mark on the ground. Enkilth was gone as well, and I figured he made the one-way trip between as all ryuu do when their rider dies. I believed it was over, and have heard nothing of the man since.

"Until now."

He stopped, leaving his last words hanging in the air between them. "When did these rumors start?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"The first I heard of them was a few months ago, but I only paid them half a mind. I heard the man's dying screams, or so I thought. But they've grown more persistent lately, and I've been forced to rethink my certainty. I have several informants trying to gain access to the leader's inner circle, but none have yet succeeded. And so I am left with speculation."

Leika took several breaths as she processed this information. "What is this man's name?"

"Makoto Shishio."

* * * * * * * * *

He was exhausted and wished only to fall into a deep, refreshing sleep. Unfortunately, his thoughts managed to invade his dreams, causing the exact opposite.

He dreamed of fire and failure. Of his confession being mockingly thrown back upon him. Of separation, trust betrayed and broken and cast off to the side.

Though he remained asleep, he was vaguely aware of his continual tossings as if he were in the realm between consciousness and dreams. The light sheet that he had covered himself with upon lying down was now half under him, half wrapped around his right arm. He was sure that it would be further tangled before he awoke.

Without warning he felt a cool hand lay itself upon his brow, almost jerking him completely from his slumber. Who could have entered his chambers while he was so vulnerable? In the split second before he would have awoken in panic he realized who it was and settled back into his state of not quite asleep.

He did not direct himself to, but his hand moved of it's own accord, clasping the nearby left hand of the person who stood above him. "Stay," he might have groaned, or maybe he just thought it.

She must have caught this for he felt a pulse of confusion come from her, followed by hesitancy before he heard her muttering in the ancient language. The floating heaviness of deep slumber settled over him, and Aoshi knew no more.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning he awoke, more refreshed than he thought possible. He recalled the strange scene from the night before, and wondered if it had actually happened. "Nah," he said aloud to no one.

Then he saw the datapad propped on his desk that had not been there the night before, a note from Leika attached.

"Aoshi, here's some information from Sensei. DO NOT let the Jedi know we have ANY of this until I can talk to you. I will be up around mid-morning. Leika"

She must have come in last night to leave this for him and seen how badly he was sleeping. It wasn't the first time she had helped him calm his mind enough to rest successfully, but it was always done while he was still awake. Never had she intruded upon him in his sleep. He wasn't sure if the thought disturbed him or excited him.

Irritably pushing away such distracting thoughts, he started the datapad and quickly read over the first file on their Jedi guests. _*Interesting,*_ he thought. _*No wonder she doesn't want them to know about this.*_

Being the older Jedi, there was naturally more information on Kenobi. He skimmed the information, stopping at the name of his former master. _*Qui-Gon Jinn,*_ he mused. _*Now, why does that name sound familiar?*_ But he could not think of the answer.

Having already heard much of Anakin's story, his file held few surprises. The information about his being the 'Chosen One' of Jedi prophecy caught his interest, and he decided that he would have to probe further into it. The third file was very short, and to the point. Apparently written by Leika before she snuck in here, it simply said "Sensei suspects he may know who the rebel leader is. Mother hasn't responded yet."

There was nothing else, and all he could do was wonder why she hadn't included the rest of the information. Either she had been too tired herself when she came in, or the information was something she didn't trust on the datapad. Both options were likely. Sighing, he left the room, leaving the datapad behind.

Kenobi was already awake, sitting in front of the ocean scene in meditation. He walked silently past him and went to the tunnel and outside.

Armanth was waiting for him when he exited the tunnel into the light of early dawn. He scratched the eye ridges as his companion rumbled low in pleasure before vaulting to his back. _"Let's go for a ride before the day starts."_

The suggestion was met with excitement as Armanth launched himself off the edge of the cliff, imitating the feeling of freefalling before leveling out and soaring skyward. As they rode, Aoshi put all thoughts out of his mind, instead concentrating on just the thrill of the ride. He allowed his mount to guide them over the mountains and surrounding forest as he admired the view below.

But he knew such freedom couldn't last, and he soon directed a reluctant Armanth back to the tunnel entrance. Sliding down the smooth hide, he found himself just as reluctant to go back inside.

"_What troubles you," _the ryuu asked.

"_Many things,"_ he replied. _"Trouble is coming, and I don't know if we can stop it."_

"_Perhaps you are not meant to." _

"_Perhaps you are right," _he admitted._ "Does that mean we shouldn't try?"_

"_I do not know." _

He was not surprised by the answer. Although they were intelligent, they did not have the capacity that most sentient beings possessed in understanding complex issues. That didn't make their advice any less noteworthy though.

They stood there silently for another long moment before Aoshi said, _"I just hope I don't end up letting the others down."_

"_You will only do that if you do not totally trust them." _Before the man could completely absorb the statement, the ryuu continued. _"She would be good for you, if you would let her."_

"_Who,"_ he asked, though he already knew.

"_You know."_ With that, Armanth gave the ryuu's version of a wink before flying up to join the others, leaving his rider to ponder what was said.

_*Sometimes,*_ he thought, _*I really think he knows more than he lets on.*_

**A/N: **I am really curious to know how you, my readers, are liking this story. Any comments about characterization, plot, believability, or anything else you think may help this are greatly appreciated. I am using this as practice of a sort for an original story, so any feedback about the planet or other situations are also welcome. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13: Patience

**Chapter Thirteen: Patience**

The meditation that he was able to enjoy that morning was the last truly quiet time Obi-Wan experienced until near nightfall. Once the others were up, things began moving fast.

Himura had left the night before shortly after Shinju to try to find him some clothes for his cover. He had returned with several options, which they spent some time after the morning meal going over. He was very much relieved to see that there were no overly bright colors in the mix.

After some debate he settled on a medium blue outfit that somewhat resembled his robes, though the sleeves didn't quite reach his elbows. The tunic was loose enough that he could hide his lightsaber at the small of his back without it being noticeable but still be able to access it in a heartbeat. Black leather boots completed the look.

While he was occupied with this unpleasant task, Anakin was in quiet conversation with Shinomori, discussing last minute changes to their plans. Only Shinju was missing. Though he wanted to ask about her, his earlier meditation had warned against alienating the group. Since he knew that persisting in his questions would do just that, he held his tongue.

It was nearly time for their mid-day meal before she joined them, and that was long enough to ask Shinomori to talk in private. The three that remained began eating without them, with Anakin filling them in on some of the change of plans. Throughout the meal Himura seemed distracted, his gaze continually loosing focus as he frowned in thought. Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan and saw that he too had noticed the strange behavior.

"It's nothing," the young redhead replied when asked. "Just getting lost in thought."

It was then that the others joined them. Both looked drawn, weary, as though a great weight had settled on them both. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Shinomori began when he neared the table, "but I am afraid that we may very well be walking into a trap."

Obi-Wan didn't bother trying to hide his shock. "What makes you think that?"

"Several things. The main thing is what we will be doing about it."

Glancing at his padawan, he was even more surprised to see a blank expression on his face, as though he had known. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

The accusation ricocheted around the room, causing the sudden silence to become immediately uncomfortable. He hadn't yelled, not really, but he had gotten louder than normal. A hot flush of guilt slowly spread over his padawan's face.

"He told me this morning while we were discussing the changes," he said in a half mumble. "I didn't say anything because he wanted to make the announcement himself."

There was truth to the statement, but it wasn't complete. He knew it, and also that Anakin knew he knew it. He simply stared at the young man, waiting for the rest of the story to emerge.

For his part, his padawan simply stared back at him, the blank expression once again firmly in place. The stare-down was finally broken when Shinomori spoke.

"I mentioned the possibility the other night, but only to explore our options and gain his perspective. I had decided to wait until I had proof to make any further announcements." He waited until Obi-Wan met his calm gaze before continuing. "I asked Skywalker not to say anything until such a time as this, when I have the proof I need. If you want to be angry at someone, I suggest you direct the emotion towards me. Your apprentice showed that he is trustworthy, a trait I would think you would celebrate."

He glared at the taller man, standing before he spoke and leaning lightly against the table. "We do celebrate trustworthiness, but not informing me of this is a breach of our bond. I do not appreciate you putting my padawan in such a position!"

Though he tried to maintain his calm, the words came out harsh. Shinomori merely tilted his head as he responded.

"I am sorry for offending you, Master Jedi. However, you must understand that I place the well-being of this planet above all else. I feared that had I mentioned to you earlier that I suspected a trap when there was none, it could have compromised our mission."

He wasn't sure he followed that particular line of logic, but he also couldn't see any effective way to argue with it either. Lowering his head slightly with this admission, he raised it again seconds later to look at the ever-calm face awaiting his response. "I would greatly appreciate it if this incident was not repeated." He spoke in a much calmer tone, but the dangerous glint had not completely left his eyes.

Shinomori nodded in acceptance. "Anything else that we may have said is open for him to discuss with you should he feel that it is relevant. Now, our time is short. Shall we move back to our topic of the trap, or would you rather continue to question every decision that I have made?"

Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin stiffened for the briefest of moments in surprise at Shinomori's first statement before again relaxing, but decided to ignore it for the time being. As much as he hated to admit it, the younger man was right. They were on limited time here, and he needed to remember that saving the innocents at the Gathering was much more important at this time than dissecting every nuance made by this group. He could always ask his apprentice about it before he left.

"By all means, please continue," he said in as polite a tone as he could before resuming his seat.

He listened as the younger man lay out what they had recently uncovered, and the changes that would take place. The Oniwaban leaders decided to have more than just Misao in attendance for additional backup, though they wouldn't have any direct contact with them unless it became necessary. He then discussed the schedule of events and at what points they felt extra diligence would be needed. The feeling was that whatever was coming would happen either in the middle of some major event or when things were rather quiet.

"We also feel that this group in particular will be targeted," Shinju spoke up unexpectedly as Shinomori paused. It seemed that even he was surprised by her announcement. "They will try to isolate us, and we can not allow this to happen if we are to succeed."

The leader nodded. "Yes, that is a good point. If at all possible, we should group together at the first sign of attack."

This seemed to ease all three in the group, and he had to wonder what else they may know that they weren't sharing. Glancing at Anakin, he was somewhat perversely pleased to note that he seemed as confused as he was.

After a few more remarks, the group began to break up. Shinju went for her chamber, saying that she had some things to finish up before they left later. Shinomori went to work at the computers, doing who knows what. That left the two Jedi with Himura, who offered to show Anakin some of his speed tricks.

He joined the two as they walked down the tunnel to the training room and took a seat on the bench, listening as Himura explained that it wasn't really anything you could learn on a physical level. Rather, it was a mental ability. "You have to see where you want to go, and then go there. It's like this," and he demonstrated, practically disappearing as he moved across the room.

Walking back to the amazed Jedi, he continued instructing Anakin on the proper mindset necessary for performing such a feat. The young man tried a few times, but couldn't seem to get it.

"Just practice," Himura said after a while, "but it may just be that you can't. Like I said before, we were all trained in this since we were young. You may just be too old to learn it, that you may."

Anakin just smiled grimly. "Wouldn't be the first time I was told that."

"Wait, all of you were trained in this? Why don't the others use it as well?"

Himura looked at him, amusement lighting his face. "They do, just not to the same extent as I. Their size gives them added advantages that I do not have, so I have used the speed to make up for it."

"Makes sense," he murmured.

Just then Shinomori appeared at the entrance. "Skywalker, I need to speak with you before you leave."

His padawan turned his attention to the other man, anticipation dancing on his face. "Is it about time then?"

"Nearly." He looked over at the others. "I will be talking to the two of you as well before I leave as well. Come," he said, motioning Anakin as he left the room. Anakin followed.

Obi-Wan released a tortured sigh as his padawan went out of sight. He had a very bad feeling about all this.

They ate their evening meal early as Leika and Skywalker would need to leave straight afterwards. It was a somber affair, with everyone lost in their thoughts of the upcoming mission. Aoshi was no exception.

He had managed admirably so far in keeping his new-found wayward emotions in check, but the closer it came to the time for her to leave, the more persistent they became. The debate was whether or not he dared say anything to her, to give her at least a hint of what he had discovered about himself, to possibly glean anything about if she may feel the same. The emotional conflict was so alien to him that he found himself unable to resolve it.

Before he knew it they were outside, loading the bags upon Lestath. Kenobi had pulled his apprentice to the side, undoubtedly giving him last minute warnings on being careful and trying to dig up more secrets. If The Jedi had any clue how much his pupil already knew, he'd likely blow his hyperdrive. The thought brought a much needed moment of amusement to the young man.

He saw Leika leaning against Lestath and walked over to stand behind her. He stood as close as he could without intruding on her space, hoping that she would bridge the gap herself. "How are you feeling?"

She must have been deep in thought judging by the way she jerked at his voice. Turning, he was pleased to note that while she didn't step closer to him, neither did she back away. Her eyes were completely black as the lenses worked to protect them, and he wished that he could see the shimmering green instead.

"I don't know." Her hand came up to caress the Oiche Onyx that she had fashioned into a necklace and now nestled in the hollow of her throat. "It seems to be working the way mother and Sensei said it should. As long as I charge it every night, I shouldn't have any problems."

"You know that wasn't what I meant." He closed his eyes for a heartbeat before again meeting her gaze. She opened their link briefly in answer, letting him feel her churning emotions.

"How do you explain how you feel when it feels like that?"

He nodded, understanding only too well what she meant.

They stood there silently for a long moment before he asked something that he'd never understood about her. "Why do you call Kadru 'Sensei' instead of 'father'."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "What brings up that question?"

"Just curious. The only time you call him father is when you are hiding your training from someone."

Her expression held a trace of bitterness buried by half forgotten pain. "He wasn't around to be a father when I could have used one. He tried to make up for it, but I've never really considered him my father." She looked up at him imploringly. "Does that make any sense?"

He wanted to pull her close again, but settled for placing his right hand on her shoulder instead. "As much sense as it can make for an orphan."

She moved as though to step towards him, but stopped as Kenshin came up to them. He looked curiously at them as Aoshi allowed his hand to slip down and away from her shoulder before he handed Leika a datachip.

"Could you pass this on to Sehh Hiko for me? Just my regular update," he added at the questioning look she gave him.

"Aye, no problem." Slipping the chip into her pocket, she nodded behind the men. "Kenobi must be finished warning Anakin about me. Here they come."

The Jedi reached the group a few seconds later, Kenobi looking grumpier than usual, and a minute later Leika and Skywalker were settling on Lestath. Aoshi walked over and motioned for Leika to lean down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Take care," he said, clasping her fingers briefly before reluctantly releasing them. "Come back safe."

"Same for you," she whispered before straightening up and calling out to everyone. "Fly safe, stay true."

They repeated the familiar saying before Lestath launched from the cliff and disappeared from view seconds later.

As they walked back in he felt Kenshin trying to link with him, but his feelings were still too tumultuous to feel comfortable letting someone, even his closest friend, near them.

But Kenshin was being persistent. "Talk to me," he demanded after following him into his chamber.

"About what, exactly?" he asked in a resigned voice. He knew the man had seen what had happened outside, and probably was figuring it out. The answer he got confirmed this.

"You and Leika. Something's going on that wasn't before. What is it?"

He saw the concern in the violet eyes, and knew that denying things would only hurt matters at this point. He remembered Armanth's strange advice from earlier, and knew that he was right. He had to trust his friends, and Kenshin would understand.

He told him a condensed version of what he had realized the day before, and was startled to see that Kenshin wasn't entirely surprised. "I had suspected as much," he admitted, "but I wasn't going to say anything. How does she feel about it?"

"I haven't said anything yet," he reluctantly admitted. "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm feeling."

Kenshin nodded in understanding. "She hasn't said anything to me either, but then, she's the kind that wouldn't. Don't wait too long," he said as he started for the door, "or it might be too late."

The other man left as Aoshi contemplated his words. He knew what Kenshin was worried about. It was one of the fears that had been plaguing him since Leika revealed her reading to him. This fear stood next to the one that admitting his feelings would be a cause of it.

He spoke quickly to Kenshin and Kenobi, going over some last minute concerns before leaving. Instead of going between, Armanth glided up the mountain range. _"We must see the Dark One first,"_ the ryuu told him.

This came as a surprise, more so as the man was waiting for them on the cliffs above his fortress next to Akashath. This was possibly the first time he had ever seen him in the sunlight.

"Gaiscioch Dorcha," he greeted him, sliding down the smooth hide into the formal bow. "This summons is a surprise. I hope things are as well as they can be."

"I hope they are as well. I have noticed some discrepancies between your reports and those of my daughter. I want you to clear these up."

"What do you mean?" he asked, using all his control to keep his voice calm.

The man studied him for a moment before beginning. "She has been unusually reluctant to disclose the source of her recent information to me. You have mentioned this source in you reports, so I want you to tell me what you know, and why she would hide such information from me."

It was useless to lie to this man; that was something he had learned long ago. So he told him what he knew about Toril, including Leika's relationship with him. Try as he did to hide his own feelings on the matter, they must have leaked through anyway. Kadru's gaze became sharper as he felt the man probing him, and he reluctantly opened himself to the invasion.

He wasn't sure what he expected his reaction to be, so he waited as calmly as his churning thoughts would allow him. It wasn't long in coming.

"Interesting. Does she know?"

Closing his eyes, he lowered his head slightly before answering. "I'm not sure."

"You would make a good match." There was a pause, and Aoshi looked back up to see the man rubbing his chin. "If you are right to suspect this Toril of foul play, he must be caught in it. I know my daughter enough to know that will be the only way to fully convince her." He dropped his hand and again faced the young man. "Do you have any information stored on him?"

"I do, but most of it's on my computer. I don't have any of it with me."

"I'll get it shortly. Are there any passcodes I need to know?"

Aoshi told him what he would need to access the files before asking, "have you learned something?"

Again, the man was quiet with thought for a moment. "Possibly," he evaded. "Is Himura there?"

"Yes, he and Kenobi won't leave until morning."

"Good. I'd like to meet him." He turned and vaulted easily on Akashath's back. "Until we meet again."

"Ride safe, stay true," Aoshi answered as he jumped back onto Armanth.

Both ryuu leapt at the same time, pointed in opposite directions before simultaneously disappearing.

Obi-Wan found himself alone with Himura, who didn't seem to be in a very conversational mood. For a lack of anything better to do, he went to his chamber to meditate before retiring for the night.

His thoughts were more than just a bit chaotic, no surprise given the situation he was in. Anakin had not been taking his warnings seriously since he had spent time with Shinju, saying that the girl was misunderstood. He remembered how his padawan had stuck up for her and the group, accusing him of being too rigid and needing to be open to other possibilities. It wasn't the first time Anakin had made such a statement, but it was the most forceful.

Then there was the feeling that the young man was not being totally honest with him. They had talked the night before about his day with Shinju, and he had hesitated far too often for his liking. Though he had to admit that he had not sensed any deceit from his apprentice, he was far from convinced that he had been completely honest.

Pushing these thoughts to the side for the moment, he calmed himself the best he could, inviting the Force to join him, to wrap him in its familiar, comforting embrace. He kept his mind as clear as he could, asking the Force to show him what he needed to know.

Within the swirling currents he sensed something that wasn't quite right. Drifting towards the sensation, he discovered it was a void, not unlike the sensation he felt around Shinju. His first thought was that she had returned for some unknown reason, though Anakin was not with her. Had something happened to his padawan?

Then he realized that the void was larger than he'd ever felt around the woman. He also sensed that it was coming closer. It was coming to them.

Curious, and more than a little concerned, he broke off his meditation and reentered the main chamber in time to see the stranger walking in.

"Gaish- ah, Sehh Teren," Himura greeted the new arrival, nervously sketching what appeared to be a formal bow. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

The man was huge, tall enough to make even Shinomori feel short, and bulging with enough muscles to make a professional fighter jealous. He wore all black, from the wide-brimmed hat that covered his long black hair to the floor-length coat that covered most of the simple-looking outfit he wore. His face was one that was unaccustomed to showing anything but the scowl that he currently wore, the wide nose having been broken more than once. But it was the piercing eyes under the heavy brows that unnerved the Jedi.

Especially since they were focused solely on him at the moment.

Obi-Wan kept himself standing straight and calm, though he had to admit that it took some effort to do so. It was rather hard to stand straight when you had to tip your head back so far to look at the man's face. After enduring a moment of scrutiny, he was relieved when the man turned his gaze to Himura. The younger man, though seemingly nervous, kept his expression one of polite attentiveness.

"I have just spoken to Aoshi, and have come to collect some information he has for me." The man's voice was the deep, gravely type that grated on the Jedi's nerves. Returning his gaze to Obi-Wan, he then added, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jedi Knight Kenobi."

He blinked, a rush of shock and suspicion coursing through him. Of course, once the initial flood dissipated it was easy for him to guess how the other man knew him. He recovered quickly, but he wasn't sure if it was quickly enough to fool the other man. Nor if it really mattered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well…" he began, letting his words trail off as he waited for an introduction.

"Kadru Teren," the man provided after the briefest of hesitations, holding out a hand nearly twice the size of the Jedi's, covered in black, fingerless gloves. As Obi-Wan grasped the hand, his fingertips touched what felt like durasteel hidden beneath the back of the glove. He was unsettled, while not surprised, that he felt no trace of the Force coming from the man.

Speculation swirled within the Jedi's mind. Kadru was the name mentioned by Okina, and the older man hadn't seemed particularly fond of him. Scratch that, he had been positively wary of the man. And there was something familiar about the man as well, as though he had seen him before.

Then it hit him. This was the man from the painting!

While he was lost in his thoughts, Teren had gone to Shinomori's computer and was busy transferring the files he was after to his own datachip. Himura watched him, saying something in lowered tones that barely reached Obi-Wan's ears.

The other man grunted an answer before standing back up. He collected his datachips, stowing them in his coat. "If I am right about this, I may be seeing you again sooner than expected."

This left a shocked look on Himura's face, which he quickly replaced with calm understanding. "Of course." He stood and walked the other man to the entranceway. "Fly safe, stay true."

"Until we meet again," Teren replied before looking again at Obi-Wan. "Pick your questions carefully. The answers may only confuse you." Then he left.


	15. Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Fourteen: Home Sweet Home**

Though they left with plenty of sunlight, it was obviously closer to nightfall when they appeared over the Leco Dacne Islands. "We are further east now," was her answer when he asked. "The sun will set before long."

Looking down, he could just make out clusters of small buildings scattered across most of the larger islands, and he thought he could see beings scattered amongst them, though they were still too far up to be sure. As they spiraled down he saw that he was right; several beings were gathering around, waving up at them.

Suddenly they were flanked by two more ryuus. The one on their right was bright amber with lighter yellow wings while the one on their left was more of a grayish blue throughout. Both were noticeably larger than Lestath.

Leika let out a lighthearted laugh as she noticed them. "Looks like we have an escort."

"Who are they?" he asked, watching them frolic around them as they flew.

"That one is Pandorath," she said, gesturing to her right. "My mother's," she added before continuing. "The other one is Claudiath, Okina's ryuu. Looks like they'll be meeting us when we land." Her tone turned puzzled as she asked, "I wonder where Kaymanth is?"

"Who's that?"

"Sehh Hiko's ryuu. If he hasn't joined us, it likely means that he isn't back yet." Her voice turned wry. "Probably a good thing."

He wanted to ask why but his question was interrupted by Lestath's sudden dive followed by her belated warning to hold on. He saw that they were aiming at one of the mid-sized islands near the center of the cluster.

A small village could be seen, and they were heading for a large clearing to the one side of it. He could see two figures waiting on the edge, deep in conversation as they landed. The other ryuus swerved away and vanished from sight.

As they dismounted the other two came forward to greet them. One was an older man with white fly-away hair and a weather-lined face. The other was a middle-aged woman who bore a striking resemblance to Leika, though her shorter hair was more auburn and she wasn't nearly as tall.

"Anakin, this is Sehh Okina, and my mother, Kaitra," Leika said once the pair reached them. "This is Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi apprentice I will be working with."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," the young man said, shaking their hands in turn. They echoed the sentiment before helping to unload the bags and heading for the village.

As they walked the tree lined path, a strange rustling sound could be heard from above. He looked at Leika, ready to ask what it was when he noticed that she had a finger to her lips warning him to be silent. A look of pure mischief covered her face.

"Watch this," she whispered after another moment.

No sooner had the words left her then the Force warned him to leap back. As he did, he saw a blur descending upon them, heading straight for Leika. He was about to cry a warning when she dropped her bags and whirled, catching the blur that resolved itself into the figure of a young girl around the waist.

"Still not fast enough!" she laughed, holding tightly to the now struggling girl. She looked as though she had barely reached adolescence and had a long braid of black hair that bounced behind her. Most of her face was obscured by a thick fringe of hair, but he caught enough to see that her large eyes were a light blue.

"Put me down!" she demanded, drawing even more laughter from the others.

"Fine," Leika said in amusement, dropping the girl who landed lightly on her feet.

"Show off!" she pouted, not entirely convincingly. Those still watching laughed harder with Leika as she turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, this is Misao Makimachi, the one who will be joining us for the festivities."

"Hello," he said politely, holding out his hand. She took it, showing a firm grip despite her youth. She had also lost the pout and now studied him carefully as she stepped back.

"Misao, this is Anakin Skywalker, one of the Jedi who is working with us."

"It's nice to meet you," the young girl said a bit shyly. Turning back towards Leika, she lost any such emotion. "Why haven't you visited me in so long? I have so much I want to tell you!"

Leika shook her head in amused exasperation. "I've been busy, you know that. I'll make a deal with you though. After we get our stuff settled, I'll come get you and we can talk for a while tonight."

The girl broke into a wide smile. "Sweetness," she said, drawing another chuckle from Leika.

Conversation was light as they finished the short trek to the village, mostly consisting of non-important queries. He noticed Misao trying to glance covertly at him as they walked and tried not to pay it much mind. Leika had already told him to watch for the girl as she seemed to develop crushes faster than a Hutt could make an illegal deal. He just hoped that wasn't the case now.

Soon they came to a cluster of modest dwellings, stopping in front of one surrounded by plants of all sorts, where Okina guided Misao away. "Give them time to settle in. She'll be out shortly," he heard the old man say as they left.

Walking in, Anakin was first aware of an odd assortment of scents vying for his attention. They were not unpleasant, and he quickly saw that they came from various plants hanging upside down from the low ceiling. The second thing he noticed was many different colored orbs sitting on a shelf along the far wall, surrounded by smaller crystal nuggets in just as many colors.

A long table sat along the right wall with several simple wooden chairs surrounding it. The left wall was half covered with floor to ceiling shelves that contained datachips and pads, several small statues of various figures, a few paintings that looked as if they could be Leika's, and several traditional books that looked as though they might disintegrate if you tried to open them.

"This way," Kaitra motioned to them, leading them to a previously unseen staircase. "Sorry, we don't use turbolifts in our homes," she said as they descended.

"It's no problem ma'am," he answered as they neared the bottom. There was a small sitting area to the left, or at least that's what he took it for, along with two doors ranging along the right and a third directly before them. Another door went off the far side of the sitting area.

Leika headed straight for the door in front of them and he went to follow. "No, you'll have this room," Kaitra said, leading him to the last one on the right. "Go ahead and put your bags in, then meet us upstairs."

He did as instructed, noticing that Leika was already exiting her room as he entered his. Giving it a cursory glance, he saw that there was a small bed along the far wall with a table next to it. A thin dresser next to a closet was the only other furniture in the room.

He went back upstairs to find Leika at the door. "Come on, the sun's about to set. Let's go watch."

Her enthusiasm for such a simple thing was contagious, and he followed her out. Kaitra was already heading down the path towards the beach, and they followed her in silence. The older woman stopped near the edge of the water and sat, oblivious to the two that followed. She folded her legs into a meditation position that required her feet to sit on top of her thighs, setting her hands upon her knees. Leika moved in the opposite direction from her mother further down the beach.

They stood silently, staring at the ocean reflecting the coloring sky for several long moments before he broke the silence. "Are those more islands, or a part of this one?" he asked, pointing to several landmasses in the distance.

"That part there is connected," she answered, pointing to her right. "The others are just small spots of land, not big enough for anything." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As much as I love my mountain fortress, it's still good to be back home."

"The fortress is yours? Or do you just mean the group?" He realized that it had never been brought up before, and found himself curious.

"Technically, it belongs to me, but since it was given to me for the group to use, it really belongs to all of us."

She sounded almost sad, but by what, he couldn't guess. "Did your mother give it to you?"

"Oh, no," she said with a rueful shake. "My father did when I came of age. It's part of my inheritance." She sighed, then glanced back out at the water. "The sunset is really beautiful tonight, don't you think? Almost like it's welcoming me home."

Her sudden melancholy mood struck him as odd, but only for a moment. Remembering Misao's comment from earlier, he guessed that she seldom had a chance to visit. He hadn't taken her for being the sentimental sort, but apparently she was.

Instead of commenting, he too looked out at the brilliant sunset. Most of the clouds stretched out in dark lines across the sky, growing wispier as they went up from the horizon. The sky itself went from indigo overhead to magenta to brilliant orangish-yellow nearer the outlines of the distant islands. The water was calm, reflecting the sky with near perfection. He had to admit that it was beautiful.

They stood in silence as the sky gradually darkened, bringing on total night. One of the moons shone full overhead, giving the night a reddish cast. He looked over to where Kaitra had sat and saw that she was gone. Looking at Leika, he saw that her melancholy mood had not lifted. If anything, it had deepened.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" he asked after another minute.

"Aye, I suppose we should." She gave a sad sigh before turning and leading him back to her mother's.

They entered to find Kaitra sitting at the table, dried plants scattered about it. "I was beginning to wonder about you. Misao's been over twice already, asking if you've gotten settled yet."

"I'd better go get her then. You don't mind if she stays tonight, do you? It would be much easier, considering how early we'll be leaving."

"That's no problem. Just don't keep her up all night. She doesn't have the energy resources you do." She stopped what she was doing to look up at her daughter. "You haven't seen Megumi by chance, have you?"

A sudden edge of danger gathered around her at the mention of the name. "No, I haven't. Seems she does have some sense after all."

Kaitra shook her head sadly at the tone of menace in her daughter's voice. "I really wish the two of you could get along."

"Look, she's the one with a grudge against me, which I don't even understand. I'd be more than happy to leave her alone if she'd quit harassing me!"

"I'll speak to her. Just don't do anything to fuel things further."

Her voice was imploring, and after a long moment Leika nodded.

"Fine." Then just as abruptly as it came, the dangerous mood left. "Anakin, do you want to come with me? You might enjoy talking to Sehh Okina.

He shook his head and blinked, trying to catch up with her rapidly shifting moods. "I think I will."

"I'm sure you'll have more fun talking to Okina than to me in any case," Kaitra laughed before returning her attention to her plants.

They walked out of the house into the fragrant night and went to the edge of the village. The few people that were out waved as they passed but otherwise left them alone. Once they had walked for a minute, he asked who Megumi was.

She scowled, but the edge of danger that had previously appeared was missing this time. "She's mother's apprentice, a few years younger than I am. Somehow she's gotten it into her head that I've abandoned my training and that mother has been suffering because of it. Total skritz, but she harasses me every time she sees me."

They came then to the edge of the village, where a larger structure stood, similar in design to those he had first admired in the capital. A small house stood beside it, with an impatient Misao pacing in front of the door.

"About time you got here!" she cried when she saw them, trying to sound stern and failing miserably. "What took you so long?"

Leika smiled and shook her head. "Stuff, as always. Is Sehh Okina inside?"

"Yeah, he was wanting to talk to you," the young girl answered as she led the way inside. "You missed Sehh Hiko though. He left again just before you arrived."

"Good, I didn't really want to see him anyway," Leika muttered as they followed the girl.

They entered into a sitting room containing several overstuffed chairs and a long cushioned bench. An archway showed an eating area just beyond, another showed a hallway to the left. Sehh Okina sat in one of the chairs, a mug in his hands.

"Good, you finally made it," he said, setting the mug down on the small table beside him before rising. "Going to take this scamp off my hands for a while?"

Both his tone and expression were kindly, though Anakin caught an appraising glint in his eyes as he gazed at the new arrivals.

"With your permission, I'd like Misao to stay with us tonight," Leika said as Misao turned pleading eyes to the man.

"I'll never hear the end of it if I refuse," he replied, shaking his head in amusement. Misao let loose a whoop of joy as she ran off down the side hallway.

Leika dug a datachip out of her pocket and handed it to the man. "Could you pass this to Sehh Hiko? It's Kenshin's report."

"No problem." He took it and sat it on a shelf before returning his keen eyes to them. "I need you to promise me something," he said, the sudden seriousness of his low voice grabbing both their attentions.

"What do you need?" Leika asked, equally grave.

"I want you to promise me that when things take the expected turn for the worse that you will get Misao out of there. That you will do everything to return her safely."

"Aye," Leika replied without hesitating. "That is a promise I will be bound to."

To Anakin's amazement she then bit the end of one of her fingers, drawing the tiniest bead of blood. She held it up and spoke words that he didn't recognize before smearing the drop along her left collarbone. Stepping to stand in front of Okina, she repeated her words before smearing another drop on his. "By this promise, I am bound," she said as she finished.

A look of relief spread over the man's face. "Thank you," he said. "Now I know she will be safe."

"I had planned to get her out anyway. I know how much she means to you."

He nodded before answering in a saddened voice. "It was hard enough when I buried her mother before her time. I can't imagine having to bury my granddaughter as well."

"I think I'll check on her, make sure she doesn't forget anything," Leika said after a moment, breaking the somber mood. "Was there anything else you need before I do?"

"No, that's enough." He turned to sit back down, gesturing Anakin to do the same. "I'll make do with talking to this young man while you are busy," he said in a much lighter tone as Leika left, laughing lightly.

* * * * * * * * *

Kenshin heaved a sigh as Sehh Teren left, knowing that he was about to be bombed with questions. As he turned to face Kenobi he braced himself for them.

The Jedi had a look that was somewhere between stunned and suspicious covering his features which he wasn't even trying to hide. "Who was that?"

He knew it would only be a headache to avoid the answer so he gave the most complete answer he could. "Sehh Teren is Leika's father. He is one of our most trusted allies. This fortress is theirs, which is why he was able to just walk in like he did."

Kenobi nodded, then asked, "What information was he after?"

"That, I'm not sure of," the young man replied honestly. "All I could see is that it had to do with some of Leika's reports, but he didn't say what he wanted or why."

The other man must have sensed his honesty as he dropped that line of questioning. But his next question was enough to startle him. "He's the man from the painting downstairs, isn't he?"

His expression gave that answer away. Knowing that it would be useless to deny it, he nodded, adding, "She used him as the model for it. It's of the legend of the Gaiscioch Dorcha, a rather popular one around here."

Kenobi brought his hand up to massage his chin as he mulled the information. Kenshin stood there wary, hoping that he would not ask if that's what he had been about to call him as he had walked in. He got lucky, but only marginally.

"Would you know why Shinomori was so reluctant to tell me even that much when I asked him the other day?"

Kenshin closed his eyes, feeling the weight of their secrets settling over him. "No," he began, reopening his eyes to face the Jedi, "I do not know. Except that it is Leika's story to tell, and she is the only one who can truly do it justice. She has studied the legends since she was little and knows them better than either of us could."

"Hmm, interesting." Kenobi locked eyes with him before asking, "that's all it is then, just that she tells the story better? Not some dark secret that you've sworn not to reveal?"

It was all Kenshin could do not to let his expression give him away again. Instead he met the Jedi's stare, locking all emotion on the subject behind ferrocrete walls. "That's all it is," he answered calmly.

Either the Jedi believed him or knew he wouldn't get any further answers on that subject because he again switched gears. "Does she train with him?"

"Why would you ask that?" he replied, sounding as puzzled as he could. To be fair, he was puzzled. Not so much by the question itself but by how the man could have even guessed enough to ask it.

"I remember you saying when we first got here that she was trained to shield herself so as to not give off any Force-presence, and I noticed that he had the same absence of presence."

The man was as observant as he was persistent. He reluctantly gave him credit for that. However he knew that he had to get off this subject soon before the Jedi ended up more suspicious. Sehh Teren's warning as he left had not been intended solely for the Jedi, and he intended to heed it.

"She has trained some with him, but nothing close to regularly." Reaching up, he tried to rub the strain away from his temples. "Look, Sehh Teren has helped us immensely in the last few years, and though he is gruff he has the best interests of the planet in mind. We trust him with our lives, and he has never let us down."

The Jedi was silent for a moment. "So why does Sehh Okina not trust him?"

He had managed to ease some of the strain until this was asked. Now it was back in full force. "An old misunderstanding," he replied. "It has nothing to do with now. Sehh Okina simply cannot let some things go." He looked back up at Kenobi to see that he was watching him. "Look, I understand that you want to know what's going on, and that you feel that such information is important. It's just that this is not what is important at the moment. Protecting the citizens that will be at the Gathering is important. Rooting out the rebel leader so that the planet isn't plunged into another civil war is important. What is not important is nitpicking every little thing within this group. Sehh Okina may have issues with Sehh Teren, but when it comes down to it even he would trust him with his life."

His little outburst must have stunned the Jedi judging by the look on his face. He had not intended to be so forceful in his speech, but it had come out just the same. It seemed to have some impact on Kenobi though, which made it worth it.

"Forgive me," he began, "I do not intend on my questions to sound rude, or hostile. But can I explain where my unease at this situation stems from?" Kenshin nodded and he continued.

"As a Jedi, I am trained to be aware of the dark side, and to resist its influence. I have felt its presence since we've landed, and I have felt it within this group. The fact that all of you have withheld information is enough to set me on edge, as well as the mutual lack of trust between us. Perhaps I am being overly suspicious, but looking at it from my perspective this group hasn't exactly been helping matters."

Kenshin found himself nodding in thought as the other man continued, explaining how close he had come to the dark side when he had fought the Sith on Naboo, especially after seeing his master fall to the crimson blade. He told him of Xanatos and how close the man had come to killing not only himself but his closest friends as well.

"So you see, I've come too close too many times to ignore what I feel here," he concluded.

"I see what you mean," Kenshin said thoughtfully. Indeed, it did explain why the man persisted to make the group the target of his questions. But he had to know. "Do you feel the dark side here, now?"

Kenobi closed his eyes as he apparently stretched out with his senses. Several heartbeats later he answered.

"Not here, but I do still feel traces of it in the Force."

"So then you can agree that I'm not part of the darkness. Is it possible that the darkness that you've been feeling isn't from the group at all, but from elsewhere on the planet?"

He hesitated. "It's possible, I suppose. But I have noticed spikes of it when the others are around."

"But not constant?"

"No. Not constant."

"Did you feel it when Sehh Teren was here?"

This question took the Jedi a little longer to answer. "I felt a void in the Force just before he arrived, like the one I feel around Shinju. I didn't exactly feel darkness around him, but I didn't feel the light either."

"So would you say that neither of them is the source you've been feeling?" He felt that it was imperative to absolve Leika and her father now while he had the chance, and was hoping Kenobi's answer would do that.

"I cannot say that with complete certainty."

Kenshin thought about what Aoshi had told him before he left and quickly debated on how much to share with the Jedi. "I have something to tell you which may change your mind." Once he had Kenobi's complete attention, he continued. "We have reason to believe that the rebel leader may be the source of this. No, you're not the only one who has felt these spikes as you called them," he added, seeing the surprised look on the man's face. "We haven't shared this information with you yet because we were hoping for more proof. But you are right that we need to trust each other, so I will tell you what I know on the matter."

He went on to tell him the little they had just recently learned on who they suspected the leader to be, omitting the part of how he was burned alive. That knowledge would only cause problems. "Other than that, we haven't uncovered much," he concluded. "We've been searching databases all day but cannot find much on him. It's like he was barely around in the first place before vanishing without a trace."

"Do you think he'll show himself at the Gathering?"

"Unlikely," the young man answered. "He's more the type to sit back and direct the chaos, trying to redirect our attention to someone else. What we do know is that he likes to let others play the leader to take the blame. Of course," he said with a grimacing grin, "that's only correct if we have the right suspect. If it's someone else, and we do not have the proof to rule out that possibility, then we're back to square one."

Kenobi mulled over this information for several long moments, which Kenshin used to check the computer for any results. There was still nothing from the search, but a short message from Aoshi caught his eye.

"Saito's other squads have confirmed that rumors of Shishio's reappearance are widespread, but no confirmed sightings have been made yet," he read aloud. "I think we may be on the right track."

The Jedi let loose a "hmmm" in response, but said nothing. Kenshin typed in a short response before turning off the screen and again facing the Jedi. "I'm going to hit my bed. Tomorrow starts early."

"Yes, it certainly does." The Jedi stood as Kenshin followed suit. "Thank you for the information. It's nice to feel like we may be on equal footing."

"Glad I could be of help."


	16. Chapter 15: Drive

**Chapter 15: Drive**

Once the others had fallen asleep, Leika snuck out and walked down to the beach. It had been one of her favorite places since she was little, and the serenity of it never failed to soothe her. Until tonight.

But then, she didn't remember another time that her mind had been this jumbled. No, chaotic was a better term for it. She was putting up a strong face in front of everyone, but she had to sort herself out before it cracked. And she could feel that it wasn't long in coming.

She sat and gazed over the darkened water, only the greenish glow of Sultem Sayb's large crescent giving any light. The gentle waves splashing the shore made a soothing backdrop to the various sounds made by the amphibious creatures nearby.

Fixing her gaze on the crescent moon, she focused on the energies surrounding the night, inviting them to her. Slowly a sense of calm descended upon her, enough to allow her to separate the strands of fear, suspicion, and confusion from one another to examine them individually.

Fear. There was much of it, breaking down into even smaller pieces that wound together into one tight package. Separating the fear from the rest was easy next to the task of separating one fear from another. She knew that she carried fear with her like a partner she was afraid to release, and that it drove her to do things that she probably shouldn't. How to banish it was one thing that she had never mastered, though she did a good job convincing the others that she had.

What was she afraid of now? Losing her comrades, that was at the top of the list. Watching her beloved planet destroyed or taken over by a madman was close, as was her fear that her secrets would be discovered in the wrong light. She feared that she would never find the acceptance that she craved, acceptance of who she was and not what she could do for others. Though she had found a measure of that kind of acceptance with Toril, there were times that it didn't feel as complete as she imagined it should.

The betrayal that she had sensed from her reading continued to plague her as well. There were only three men that she could think of that fit the light-haired description she had seen: the two Jedi and Toril. Of the three, she had her suspicions, but thought if it were Kenobi that it wouldn't be intentional. She may be forever at odds with the man, but she would admit that he was honorable. But an accidental betrayal didn't fit with what she had seen. She knew she was missing something there, something that not even her mother had been able to help her with. It was enough to drive the fear even farther into her mind.

There were other fears as well, but they lurked just beneath conscious thought, refusing to rise for her examination. Vague fears of rejection which she had lived with most of her life, especially since discovering her inheritance. Fears of loneliness and despair wallowed in the depths as well.

Suspicion. There was much of that also. Besides the suspicions they held of the Gathering and the rebel leader, there was more that was personal. Kenobi had not tried to hide the fact that he was suspicious of not only the group, but her in particular. Though she had long ago accepted the fact that she would always be under suspicion by those who did not understand her, and that unfortunately included most everyone, it didn't make it any more enjoyable to be seen in that particular light.

She had to admit that she had managed to use this to her advantage, most notably when she went undercover. Even those who only knew her as Black Sunshine suspected that there was more to her than she revealed to them, and she was well able to capitalize on this. Often it had only been by keeping people guessing about her that she had managed to avoid having her cover blown.

Still, having to keep everyone past arms length made for a very lonely existence.

Which is how she had gotten involved with Toril in the first place. He had appeared at a time when she was missing the only people that she was in any way close to, and hadn't been intimidated by her as so many others tended to be. They had met a few times before she found out that he was looking for someone to pass information on the rebellion to. He had told her that he had gotten in too deep and didn't agree with what the leaders were doing, offering to spy on them for her. Though he wanted to leave, he explained that he had gotten too high up to just quit without being hunted and killed. And apparently the leaders were keen to get and keep any ryuu riders they could, which made him that much more important to them.

It wasn't long after that their relationship had become physical, and she could almost believe that she wasn't destined to be forever lonely.

But then there was that strange conversation she'd had with him the night before. Something about it had set off warning bells, but she still couldn't figure out why. Which led her to…

Confusion. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so confused either. Stray thoughts had entered her mind at the strangest of times in the last few days and she had not had the time until now to sort through them. Now that she was examining them, she found that most were centered around Aoshi, which only served to confuse her further. His behavior the last couple days was strange enough, but her unconscious reactions were more unexpected. Her first conclusion was quickly dismissed. He had never given a sign of wanting to become involved in a personal relationship with anyone, though she knew several had tried over the years. She just couldn't imagine that he had developed such feelings, especially not towards her!

No, it had to be something else. Upon a closer inspection, she decided that it was her reading that had caused such behavior. He was just worried about the group he had put together falling apart. To him, that would be a sign of personal failure whether his actions contributed to it or not. That had to be it, she decided.

As for her own reactions, well, she couldn't reason them away quite so easily. She deliberately forgot about the feelings she had secretly harbored since she was young. After all, she had outgrown them, hadn't she? After some thought, she chalked it up to all the stress of the situation.

After meditating for some time, she finally felt calm enough to charge the onyx. By the time she had finished Sultem Sayb had set, leaving the night untouched except for the stars strewn over the black sky. She rose and walked confidently back to the house, falling quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * * * * * * * *

Kadru was agitated, a state of mind that he detested. He paced the floor of his main chamber as scenarios ran through his mind. None of them were pleasant.

He was disgusted with himself for not having caught his daughter's hesitancy to discuss her mysterious source sooner, and the lost time was now weighing heavily on him. Even one extra day would have helped, not that it did him any good now to dwell on it. No, he'd have to keep his mind on the matters at hand. Becoming angry at what cannot be changed did no one any good.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to sit in front of the computer to re-read Shinomori's information on this wretched Toril. At first his information seemed straightforward enough and had helped the group to avoid some minor disasters. As he examined things closer, he saw that most of the information had already been gathered by other intel agents and only bits had been of any use.

Shinomori noted that there had been no information leading up to the assassination of the Minister of Te Slacinden, and questioned how the spy didn't know anything about it. After all, the man was supposed to be up there in the ranks. Kadru agreed, and also wondered how someone in such a position could have no clue as to his leader's identity as he claimed. This bothered him more than anything else.

He sat back and closed his eyes, focusing on Leika. She was sleeping, and he hesitated before slipping into her mind. This would likely alienate her if she became aware of his presence, which with her training was all too likely. However this information was too important not to find. Since she had been unwilling to give it, he would have to find it on his own.

There were no dreams, or at least nothing coherent. He called for the information that he sought and waited as it slowly bubbled out from her unconsciousness. Images slowly formed, memories of their meetings. He was a rider, and an image of the dirt brown ryuu became visible before the man himself. He was about Leika's age, barely as tall as she with a rather stocky, muscular build. Blond hair fell in slight waves to just past his shoulders, framing a wide, flat face. The glazed blue eyes looked upon her with a possessiveness that sent a jolt of anger through Kadru.

He withdrew quickly before his anger could alarm her and opened his eyes. How could she miss the true emotions that were lurking in that gaze? In her memory she had felt content, willing to ignore what she considered quirks in his personality for the moment of happiness. She didn't hold the same suspicions about him that her father held, and wanted to believe that he was what he said. She was deluding herself, and that made him angrier than anything else.

The sound of his comm buzzing intruded on his thoughts and he snatched it from the desk, activating it as he raised it to his mouth. "Report," he snapped.

It was Han'nya, his best spy and master of disguise. "I have been unable to acquire the target," he began, unperturbed by his master's tone. "However I do have other news of interest."

Kadru listened intently as the man listed suspect activity at several points across the continent, mentally mapping the locations and making calculations as he spoke. Most matched the activity that Shinomori and the others were already aware of, but there was also some new information as well and it was this that Kadru paid the most attention to.

"I have another target for you to watch for," Kadru said at the end of the report, giving him the descriptions of Toril and his ryuu that he had gleaned from Leika's mind. "If you see either target, you are to contact me immediately and keep them under surveillance until I can reach you.

"I also want you to contact someone for me. She'll be going under the name Black Sunshine," he continued. "Tell her that Phenom will likely be contacting her soon."

He could have had Akashath relay the message through Lestath, but it was time for Leika to meet his trusted spy. Besides that, it just seemed the right thing to do. The man listened as he described her, her likely companions, and where she would likely be, never questioning the orders.

"As you command. Out."

He tossed the comm on the desk before sitting again at the computer. Han'nya had already transmitted the same report he had just made and he spent some time going over the information, correlating it with other reports he had. Slowly a pattern was making itself clear and he found himself staring at the screen in disbelief at the ambitious plan that he was uncovering.

The next several hours were spent checking schedules for everything concerning the Gathering. Who would be where, doing what, traveling by which route and by which means of transportation. He matched all this to the reports of suspicious activity that had been gathered from every reliable source, and became more convinced that he was right.

Something was planned alright, and it was even bigger than they had previously believed.

* * * * * * * * *

**A/N:** I only have 5 more chapters already written, then the delays in between will likely be much longer. I do appreciate any and all comments on this, so please don't be shy! Also, I'm wondering if anyone has caught what my chapter titles have in common. Let me know if you think you've got it!


	17. Chapter 16: HT Humaniod Typhoon

**A/N: **If you've made it this far, congratulations! Reviews are always appreciated!

Just a reminder: Leika Shinju, Kaitra Shinju, Kadru Teren, and Toril Hiume are my original characters. All others are property of their creators, I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'll put them back when I'm done, I promise!

**Chapter 16: H.T. (Humanoid Typhoon)**

From the ground it was a marvelous sight to behold. Five ryuu flying in wedge formation gliding towards the Gathering area, seemingly arriving out of the rising sun. Leading them was a magnificent bronze colored creature, followed on the left by one that was flaming red, then another that was the polished color of the calm ocean. On the right was brilliant sunshine yellow followed by soothing forest green. They flew once over the length of the area before turning on precise wingtips to land near the main entrance.

Whispers began to circulate through the early-dawn crowd as the men who had ridden the marvelous creatures dismounted, allowing the ryuu to fly off to lie in the outskirts. They could see that there were three men for every ryuu, and their uniforms alerted the onlookers as to who they were. Commanders of the Omnyou Defense Force, the Governor's Security.

They stood as the Head of Security gave them their last minute directives. A tall, fierce looking man in his early thirties, the face of Hajime Saito was recognized not only on Omnyou but also on several neighboring planets as the face of harsh justice to any who dared threaten the peace of his planet. The other men were less recognizable, though the fact that they stood with him made them just as respected. Or feared, depending on which side of the law you stood.

Aoshi was well aware of the murmuring crowd and their perceptions, ignoring it as he always had. He stood at crisp attention with the others, mostly from Saito's Shinsengumi group, as the man handed out their assignments. He finished and the group started to disperse, with Aoshi beginning to head towards his post.

"Wait a moment," Saito said from behind him, clasping him on the shoulder.

He stopped and waited until the others had left, turning to face the man. Saito's face held no real emotion, only the cunning edges that seemed etched there. "Have the other's arrived yet?"

Aoshi closed his eyes, reaching for Kenshin first. They were preparing to leave, his friend telling him they'd be there soon. Reaching for Leika he realized that she was already there, and he felt the suppressed emotions threatening to surge. He quickly shut them down before relaying the information to Saito.

"Very well," the man replied before turning predatory eyes on him. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Aoshi replied at his calmest, returning his gaze with icy indifference.

"Must have been nothing," the man said unconvincingly. "I'll see you around," he added before walking off.

_*Great,*_ he silently groaned. All he needed was Saito aggravating the situation.

Shoving all thought but those of importance to the back of his mind, he set out for the area he was to patrol. The purpose of their conspicuous arrival was to disguise the fact that they had nearly four times the number of guards scattered throughout the festivities, most dressed as normal civilians. Then there were the other members of the Oniwaban that the Elders had sent. All in all, he felt confident that any signs of trouble could and would be dealt with quickly.

Walking through the crowd, he wished he could enjoy the carefree attitude of those in attendance. If any had a clue as to what they feared would happen, none showed it. It was this sense of innocence he sought to protect, the freedom to laugh and enjoy the company of friends without fear that the officer that you are whistling at will turn around and kill you for daring.

He simply rolled his eyes in exasperation as he walked past the table of rowdy ladies trying to get his attention, ignoring them and their wild laughter. He memorized the layout of the brightly colored stalls as he walked by, the vendors and their wares or services offered. Some stalls held games of chance or skill. Various rides lined the distance. Anything could be found here, if you knew where to look.

Despite the early hour the grounds were filling rapidly with eager beings of all sorts. Though Omnyou was mainly populated by humans, their trading partners were not, and he saw several species already represented. If he didn't feel the dark cloud of promised disaster looming, he may have been able to enjoy himself.

He reached his post and began his circuit, senses sharp. Nothing was yet out of the ordinary, but he didn't expect it to be. He felt Kenshin's arrival, and assured him that nothing had yet gone amiss. As he regained focus, he felt someone tug on his sleeve.

He turned to look and found himself looking down on a familiar face. " 'scuse me," Misao said, "but can you help me?"

Squatting down to be at eye level with the girl, he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Where's the nearest confectionary? My mum told me to meet her there, but I can't find it." Then she whispered shyly, "Just wanted to say hi and that we're here."

"Thanks, and be careful," he whispered back before pointing off to his left and raising his voice. "It's over there, two rows over, third stall down. Can't miss it."

He stood as she scampered off with a cheerful wave, thanking him for his help. He wondered if Leika had sent the girl to mess with him. It certainly sounded like something that she would find amusing. Giving a rueful shake of his head, he put those thoughts out of his mind before turning and continuing his rounds.

* * * * * * * * *

Anakin looked around him, trying to take in everything at once and failing miserably because there was simply too much going on. And it seemed that something new was springing up every time he turned around.

On the far end of the field was a large stage that was being prepared for the shows that would be played later that day with a large, empty space for the crowd that would gather for them. Halfway between the stage and the center of the area the stalls began, offering everything from clothing to foods from all over to music chips to stuff that the padawan wasn't even sure the purpose of. There were many games of both skill and luck that they tried, winning every time. Several stalls had music blaring, only becoming distinct when you were in front of them. Stretching out from the middle well up both sides were rides for every age and species, though they had yet to venture that way.

After returning to her mother's house the night before, Leika had gone over several things with them, including the codenames that they would use. Anakin, it was decided, would go by Duality, while Misao would be known as Spiral. Leika was already established in her circles as Black Sunshine, and judging by the number of beings that had already called out to her, was as well known in these groups as she had claimed.

He was still trying to get use to the clothes she had gotten for him, as they were quite a bit different from the Jedi robes that he had grown accustomed to. The stretchy black pants were noticeably tighter, though he had to admit that they didn't hinder his movements as he had initially feared. The soft crimson tunic was of a basic cut with short sleeves and hung loose on him, while the black jacket had a hidden inner pocket that held his lightsaber. It felt weird not wearing his utility belt, but the jacket that he had long ago shucked had proven handy in carrying the equipment.

As they walked around he felt the stares follow, and he guessed they weren't so much for him as they were for Leika. He had to say that she looked absolutely stunning in the cropped top and short pleated skirt done in a red that was so dark it appeared mostly black. She had gathered her hair in a low, loose ponytail, though she continually complained that it was getting on her nerves every time the wind blew it around. Her low-heeled black boots came to her knees, which he knew hid a collapsible sword in each.

It was already past midday when they found a shady place to sit and enjoy some food. They were discussing their observations in low voices, not having seen anything suspicious yet, when suddenly Leika waved him silent.

Motioning for him to stay and watch, she walked over behind a tall blond with his hair in long spikes that stuck out at an angle from his head, dressed in a long red coat. She jammed a finger in his back and he slowly raised his arms in surrender, turning slowly as she burst out laughing.

"Hi Typhoon," she greeted him as his face morphed from serious to relieved goofiness.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's only you," he said in a faked high-pitched voice. "I was afraid that some of those bounty hunters hadn't gotten the cancellation notice!"

Anakin blinked in surprise at the man's statement, unsure if the man was serious or not. As the two walked over to rejoin him, he saw that he looked young, maybe in his mid twenties, with a baby-faced innocence that was completely unexpected.

"Are they still giving you problems?" Leika was asking as they sat down, her tone somewhere between teasing and serious, making Anakin curious.

"Not so much anymore," was the resigned reply before the man perked back up. "Donuts!"

To Anakin's complete surprise, the man grabbed two of the pastries off Leika's plate and stuffed both in his mouth, chewing them happily while she shook her head. "You owe me for those," she rebuked him, earning a sappy grin in return.

With a sigh, she turned to Anakin, laughter shimmering in her eyes, her voice low. "This is Vash, by the way. Our friend from Gunsmoke."

Anakin nodded, recalling the story she had told him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Anakin, otherwise known as Duality" he said in an equally low voice, holding out his hand which the other man shook. There was an odd sense in the Force presence flowing from the man, as though something were missing from him. No that wasn't quite right, but he couldn't think of how else to describe it, and didn't have the time to dwell on it as the other man had finally cleared his mouth enough to speak.

"My name is really Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third," he said in a self-important voice as Leika struggled to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

"Also known as Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon," she added, earning a glare from the man.

"You know I hate it when you use my full name," he whined in an almost convincing voice.

This caused her to laugh even harder for a moment and left Anakin more confused than ever. "Um, maybe some help here for the lost?" he said.

"It's a long story, but the main thing is that Vash was wrongly accused a long time ago of something and it took some time to clear it all up." She leaned forward and said in a conspiring voice, "He became known as mankind's first localized natural disaster because of all the destruction that seemed to follow him. Granted most of it was the bounty hunters chasing him, but over the course of a hundred years or so, details tend to get lost."

"Over the course of how long?" he asked, certain that he hadn't heard right.

"Somewhere around a hundred years," she repeated, then added, "He's over a hundred and thirty years old."

"No way!" He looked at the man, who to his surprise was nodding gravely. "Really?"

"Really," he said with a sigh. Looking around to make sure no one was overly interested in their conversation, he dropped his voice until it was barely audible. "Leika, you remember Legato Bluesummers?"

She looked shocked, and Anakin wasn't sure if it was the question or the sudden change in attitude. "Of course I do," she replied in the same low tones. "I helped you capture him. Why?"

"He's escaped."

Anakin watched the color drain from her face. "What?"

"I'm afraid that's why I'm here," he continued. "I lost track of him when he fled Gunsmoke a few months back, and just got a tip that he was here. I believe that he may have joined with the rebellion."

This news took several long moments to sink in, giving Anakin a clue as to how bad it was. As they continued their low conversation, they took turns giving him information on this new threat and he felt his own trepidation grow.

"Let me get this straight," he said at one point. "This man can control people and force them to do things against their will?"

"Aye," Leika said gravely. "We've seen him hold twenty people in thrall at once. He had them attack us, men, women, children. He doesn't care who gets hurt. Indeed, he was hoping we'd kill them to get to him." He saw the grief on her face and couldn't imagine how they had gotten out of that.

"Luckily, he wasn't counting on the ryuus," Vash said, picking up the story. "We were lucky that time. Injuries, we couldn't prevent. But we were able to avoid killing anyone."

"And you think he's here?"

"Unfortunately, I do." They were all quiet for a moment before he asked, "Do you think the Gathering will be attacked?"

"Aye." Leika went on to outline what they knew and suspected, ending with "Kenshin's on the other end with Anakin's master. You might want to let him know you're here. Aoshi too. He's somewhere towards the center."

Vash threw a confused look at her before nodding. "I'll do that."

He left and they walked the opposite direction shortly after. She was muttering to herself, lost in thought. He caught a few stray words, enough to know that she was extremely worried over this development.

They wandered for a while before coming upon a pavillion set up on the outskirts. "Let's go inside," she said. "All this sun is killing me."

After the bright heat of the sun, Anakin was glad to be in the dim coolness, though his eyes began to water almost instantly in the smoky haze. Music played in the background at a level that you could hear it without going deaf or having to shout your conversation. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, and followed Leika as she walked over to the counter to order drinks for them. The humaniod behind the counter was nearly as round as he was tall with overly hairy arms and a squashed looking face that brightened as they approached.

"Well, if it isn't Black Sunshine come to liven things up," he declared as they reached him.

"Hi Draj," she replied with a grin. "Gimme two of my regs, but make them light."

He began mixing the drinks, chatting as he poured from several bottles while Anakin watched warily. He had no idea what any of them were or what effects they might have, but deciding to trust that it wouldn't be beyond his capacity to handle them.

"Battousai's not with you?" the man asked as he slid the glasses to them.

"Nah," she replied, sipping the drink before sighing in satisfaction. "He had other stuff to do. Excellent as always," she added, raising the glass in salute.

Anakin remained quiet as they talked except to say hi when he was introduced. Trying the drink, he was pleased to note that it wasn't one of those knock-your-boots-off varieties that burned for hours after drinking them like his master preferred. Instead it had a tangy, fruity taste to it with just a little bite. As long as he didn't drink too fast he should be fine.

Judging from the tone of the conversation, Leika was finding some of his information interesting. He didn't recognize most of the names that they used, but he did pick up enough to know that they were beings that she was at odds with. He was willing to bet that most if not all were involved in the rebellion.

She thanked him for the information before motioning for Anakin to follow her, leading the way to a secluded corner table. Once they were seated she gave him a run down on the information, and descriptions of those to watch for.

"Look, I need a few minutes to clear my head. Keep an eye out for me. If you need it afterwards, we'll swtich."

"That would be good," he said as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

He scanned the pavilion and maintained an air of boredom as he studied those who gathered inside to escape the heat of midday. Most looked the rough and tumble type that Leika had described, covered in tatoos and leather. Hair was done in many styles and colors, most he guessed were not naturally intended. Many were gathered in groups, and it looked as though some were playing sabbac or other such games.

One such group was huddled together, talking in low tones as they seemed to take turns looking furtively around. He thought that he saw glances at them, but it was hard to be sure. There were nine of them, all human, mostly male, though there were a few that he wasn't sure about from this distance. He kept them in his perripheral vision as he continued his scan.

He noticed that one man seemed to stand out from the group, and he realised it was his continued glares in their direction that set him apart. Though he was sitting on the other side of the table from him and a few members of the group were between them, he was visible enough that Anakin was able to study him. He wasn't quite as tall as he was, but his build was much stockier. The bright blond hair fell to just past his shoulders, and his wide face held an ugly expression. He watched him from the corner of his eye as he continued to glare sullenly at them.

The group had started to break up, leaving almost too casually. Soon there were only two left: The sullen man and one that appeared even younger. The younger man looked pleasant enough, looking around the room with an almost dreamy expression on his innocent face. His hair was short and brown, and he didn't look to be very tall with a slender build.

He felt a flash of danger from the Force before he saw the surly man stand and make his way towards them, flashing a warning scowl at Anakin. He continued to watch him impassively as his left hand started instinctively towards the lightsaber hidden in the jacket behind him. Just as he went to nudge Leika, her eyes flew open, staring straight at the man.

"Let me handle this," she said.

* * * * * * * * *


	18. Chapter 17: I Put A Spell On You

**A/N : **I only have three more chapters already written, and I'm not sure how often I'm going to be posting, just to give those who are reading fair warning. And I know you're there, the aliens have told me ;)

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome!

**Chapter 17: I Put a Spell on You**

"And that's the plan."

Toril sat back with his hands clasped behind his head, watching the reactions of those who were gathered around him. Most nodded in agreement, though one or two of them looked like they needed more convincing. He waited for them to begin questioning, which didn't take long at all.

"What about all the security? Fifteen commanders arrived this morning, including Saito! Do you realize how many more there probably are out there?"

He nodded his acknowledgement of the concern before fixing his stare on the man. Though older than himself, the man acted like a scared young kid more often than not. He put on the tough appearance of someone out to intimidate with nothing to back it up, a look that fooled only himself. "If you are not up to the challenge Janerk, then leave. As long as you are real careful-like, you will have nothing to worry about."

The man swallowed hard before declaring his commitment to the cause. "Good," Toril said before looking at the rest of the group. "Any other concerns?"

There were some minor questions, mostly on timing which were dealt with quickly. He was handing out the powder and explaining how to mix it with the explosives, promising "a very interesting effect", when his attention was diverted by the figures entering the pavilion.

It was all he could do to stay in his seat and not charge over to her, demanding to know who she was with and why she would dare to dress like that in public. That body was for his eyes alone, and he felt the rage simmer at the thought that she would so brazenly flaunt herself to anyone who had eyes, which last time he'd checked was most everyone here. No, he reminded himself, he'd have to keep his mind on the business at hand and deal with her when it was done.

Tearing his gaze from her, he became aware that the others at the table had noticed his shift in attention and were commenting on the newcomers.

"What I wouldn't do to get with her for a few hours," one member, Flaze, said with obvious lust in his voice.

"Yeah," replied Yazzir, who was being just as obvious.

"Must be pretty tough," another said, whose name flitted just out of reach. "Look at them scars!"

The scars in question covered most of her right shoulder, disappearing under her top, emerging on both legs to disappear again into her high boots. He knew that most of her back was also covered in the claw-like marks, but she had refused to tell him how they had occurred.

"Nah, she looks too much like a vix," said Demora, one of only two girls in the group. "But I'd take him any day!"

He felt the fury build, and just when he was about to lash out he felt a small hand on his arm. Looking over he saw that it was Sojiro, smiling up at him in that peaceful way he had.

"Let the ignorant blow some steam," his almost cheery voice low. "Just remember that we need them. Sehch Shishio would be rather upset if you blew this mission over the girl."

He was right. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat, directing the attention back to himself.

"I take it none of you know Black Sunshine?"

"I've heard of her, but never seen her," a scrawny guy on the edge of the group piped up. Fraxt, Toril finally remembered. "That her?"

"Yes. Stay away from her if you know what's best for you. She is, at this point at least, a government spy, and to make her suspicious would jeopardize everything. Is that clear?"

They were quick to agree, many looking chastised at his menacing tone. _*Good,*_ he thought.

"What about the guy," Demora asked, glancing over at the pair again.

"I've never seen him before," he reluctantly admitted, "but that by no means makes him safe to approach. Stay away from them both, and you should be safe."

He studied the group again for a long moment until he was satisfied that everyone was heading his warning. He'd find out who the guy was soon enough, and would ensure that he wouldn't be around long enough to mess up his plans.

"Tenken and I will be leaving shortly," he said, gesturing at Sojiro, "but you will have another contact arriving tomorrow. You will call him Blue." With that he gave them Blue's description before adding, "You will meet him at the prearranged area outside the grounds at high sun. Make sure everything is set before hand. Is everything clear?"

"Just one thing Grinder," Yazzir said. "How is it you know so much about Black Sunshine?"

The leer on the man's face made him want to wipe it off with his fist, but he couldn't afford the pleasure. "I've been feeding her false information for some time now, redirecting her attention from our actual plans," he said in a barely controlled neutral voice. "Are you trying to suggest something?"

"No, not at all," was the unconvincing reply. "You just seemed rather upset at her appearance."

He didn't miss the slight stress on the last word, but decided it was best to just ignore it for the moment. These people had no idea who he really was, or the power he controlled, and for the time being it needed to stay that way. Soon though, they would learn why he carried the reputation he did.

"Do you think that if she decided to really look around that this group wouldn't look suspicious? What would happen if she decided to walk past and overheard the wrong thing? Yes, her appearance has me concerned. Which is why I'm calling for everyone to split up. Start leaving slowly, two and three at a time. Do nothing to call attention to yourselves. You have your orders, now go fill them."

He wasn't sure if they all believed him, and wasn't sure he really cared. All the mindless lackeys had to do was follow orders and everything would be OK.

He had been keeping track of her movements as she left the counter and found a corner table where she sat with her companion. It seemed she was meditating while he was keeping watch. Stealing furtive glances in their direction, it appeared that the young man had not noticed the group.

It took half of forever, but the group had finally dispersed, leaving him and Sojiro alone at their table. "I'll be back in a minute," he told his seemingly oblivious partner before leaving, hoping to catch her off guard.

The young blond sitting next to her had noticed his movements, watching him as he crossed the distance between their tables. He shot him a menacing scowl that was meant to send the boy fleeing. Instead he sat up straighter, left arm falling beside him as his face took on a hardened look.

He had almost reached them when he became disconcerted by her eyes popping suddenly open, locked unerringly on him.

"Let me handle this," he heard her say to her companion.

It was obvious by her unfathomable features that she had picked up on his mood. "I need to talk to you," he growled when he came to a stop beside her. "Now. Alone," he added when she just stared blankly at him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked in what would have been an innocent voice had her tone not carried a hard edge to it.

"Who is he?" Gesturing rudely at her companion, he felt the rage bubbling back to the surface. _*You must keep control of yourself,*_ a little voice warned him, prompting him to bite off the remainder of his remark.

"He's my cousin," she replied as though it was something he should have known. "Goes by Duality."

The blond nodded, intense blue eyes taking in every detail of his face. He let his own rake the face before him, likewise memorizing details.

Turning back to Leika, he felt the scowl reappear. "I don't believe that for a second. You're messin' around on me, ain't you?"

The shock on her face quickly turned incredulous. "What?"

"You heard me just fine." He grabbed her arm roughly, intending to haul her outside where they could talk properly.

She let him pull her to her feet before wrenching her arm away from his grasp. "What has gotten into you?" she demanded, standing toe-to-toe with him. A hand rested on each hip as a dangerous look came over her face.

"Look at how you're dressed. And you're with some strange guy. What am I supposed to think?"

Reluctantly, he had to give her credit for not backing down under his ruthless gaze, though he was pleased to note a flicker of uncertainty in her cold green eyes. She would learn what it meant to be his. He'd see to that.

"I'm dressed for my part," she hissed at him, making certain that her voice did not carry to the many ears now listening in. "It is part of what attracted you to me in the first place, isn't it? Why it is wrong now?"

"Because you're mine. And outfits like this should be for my eyes only."

"Well excuse me for thinking that I belonged to no one but myself!"

He felt his hands clench themselves into fists, the urge to show her how wrong she was nearly uncontrollable. Movement from behind her reminded him that the young man was still there as he stood behind her, blue eyes gleaming like chips of ice. As much as he wanted to prove his point, he knew that it would cause too much unwanted attention, something he couldn't afford.

Instead he forced himself to relax. He'd have another chance later. "Look, I didn't mean to come over and upset you," he said in his most convincing tone. "I just got carried away."

He reached out to pull her into an embrace, squeezing his arms around her a bit tighter than necessary perhaps, but unable to keep all his rage at bay. At first her body was stiff as she resisted, but gradually he felt her relax. Placing a kiss on her brow, he whispered, "See you tonight?"

"Yes," she sighed against him before pulling away.

He let her go and glanced back at Sojiro, who had been watching everything. Now the boy nodded. It was time to leave.

"I've got to go. Behave yourself."

"Now what kind of fun is that?" she teased, her mood no longer dangerous. As he was turning when she spoke, she couldn't see the scowl that came over his face. Yes, it was high time she learned her place.

* * * * * * * * *

She remained standing until he left, at which point she all but fell back in her chair. Next to her Anakin also sat, his worry etched on his features.

"Care to explain that?" he asked mildly.

"Not really," she replied with a shaky sigh. Something was really wrong with Toril. That wasn't like him at all.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as she replayed the scene, wondering if he truly believed his allegations or not. They were outrageous! She'd never once even thought of being with anyone else since they had gotten together, and even if a stray thought had passed through her mind, she would never have acted on it. That he believed she would bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

"That was Toril," she said in a low voice, just needing to break the silence.

"Your informant?" he asked in hushed tones.

So, Aoshi had told him. She wasn't surprised, but it did irritate her. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she reminded herself that now was not the time to dwell on that.

"Yes. And more, as I'm sure you've guessed." She closed her eyes and leaned back again. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this little spat to anyone. He'll realize soon enough that I'm not one to mess around, and it's really not anyone's business."

He was silent for another minute before speaking. "I think you should know what I'd seen before he interrupted your meditation."

"What's that?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes. It was too much effort at this point, the day's events already taking a toll on her. Not to mention all that time they'd spent in the blasted sun.

As he recalled the group that Toril had been with and his behavior before walking over, she felt the unease growing. It sounded suspicious all right, but she preferred to believe that he was blowing things out of proportion.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "I think he was about to hit you before I stood up."

"That's ridiculous!" But she couldn't help but remember the sense of danger she'd felt at that point.

"Sorry, but after what I saw, I don't trust him."

His voice held a note of finality, and she knew that he wouldn't easily change his mind. "Now you sound like Aoshi."

"He's worried about you, and so am I. Especially now that I've met him."

"What makes you think he's worried about me?" she asked, curious as to why the Jedi would think that.

"He told me so the other night when we talked."

"No, Aoshi's worried about the group, not me," she said in a low, resigned voice.

"I don't believe that," he replied incredulously. "I thought you said that they're like your brothers. Why wouldn't they worry about you?"

For some reason his question caught her off guard, but she quickly regained herself. "I said that Kenshin is practically my brother. Aoshi's more like, well, he's the leader." She shrugged, as much over the sadness in her voice as a lack of idea of how to describe how she saw Aoshi. "He put this group together and feels responsible for it. That's all it is for him."

"Somehow, I don't believe that's the case, but I could be wrong. After all, you know him much better than I do." He paused for a second, then continued as she remained silent. "All I can say is when we talked that night, he was very distressed about the situation and the possibility that you may get hurt if Toril proves less than sincere. He may be worried about the group as a whole, but he cares about the members in it as well."

His words shook her, and she remained quiet after he finished. As she contemplated, Lestath felt the need to add her opinion.

"_He's right. He hid it from himself, but now he knows." _The ryuu seemed puzzled at this, nearly as confused as Leika herself. What did that mean? But no further thoughts came from her partner, leaving her to ponder it on her own.

Anakin seemed to realize that she had dropped back into meditation, and continued to keep a silent watch. She pushed her confusing thoughts away and instead focused on the energy in the room coming from the various beings within. This would be risky, taking energy from so many beings at once, but if she only took a little from each, no one should notice. And she needed badly to recharge if she was going to make it until nightfall.

It wasn't the physical energy she needed; the onyx was doing its job wonderfully in protecting her from the debilitating rays of the sun. No, after the shocks already today, it was a mental recharging that she needed. It wouldn't take much, and would be done quickly.

Going around the room, she siphoned a small amount from each being she encountered, feeling a jolt as the different energies converged within her. There were many qualities that she could feel. Some were relaxed, others jittery. A few were angry, a few others enjoying a joke. Still others were feeling the effects of the liquor they drank, or of their intoxicants they took. She filtered these out, not needing the interference the questionable substances would provide as she absorbed the rest. If anyone noticed anything, it would barely be worth mentioning.

She took another few minutes to calm the wildly churning emotions that came from so many beings, the one side effect that she didn't care for. Dealing with her own emotions was often hard enough, let alone emotions from beings she didn't even know. However, it was part of the technique and so she had to deal with it.

"You may well be right in what you said," she spoke suddenly, obviously startling him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "At this point, though, it makes little difference. It's something I'll worry about later, after making sure we all return in one piece."

He nodded before finishing his drink. Sitting the empty glass down, he started to say something but was interrupted by a familiar voice, the body belonging to it rushing towards them.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Misao came bounding up to them, unaware of the attention she had called to herself with her little outburst. She sat down across from Leika, who motioned for her to quiet herself.

"That was too much attention," she reprimanded the girl in low tones that managed to convey her displeasure. "You are lucky that at this point it doesn't matter, but it is something you must be ever mindful of in these situations."

Crimson crept into the younger girl's cheeks as she bit at her lower lip. "Yes'm," she mumbled.

"Don't let it happen again." Returning to normal tones, she asked, "Have you enjoyed yourself Spiral?"

Perking back up and sliding again into her role, Misao replied cheerfully. "Oh yes! I found a great confectionary with the best creamies, and there's an outfit that I saw that I would love to have, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to buy it. I mean, it was quite expensive…"

The girl rambled on for a few minutes, acting every bit the part of a young girl wandering the Gathering while her big sister did her thing. She told them in a roundabout way how she had found Aoshi, her description of the "tall, cute officer" who helped her causing Leika to grin despite herself. _*Must be the girl's enthusiasm,*_ she thought.

She finished again with the outfit, and Leika picked up the cue. "I suppose you want to show it to me," she said as though humoring the girl.

"Please?"

Turning to Anakin, she saw that he was trying not to appear as confused as he probably felt. "Do you need some time to meditate before we go?" she asked in low tones.

"No, I'm good," he replied. "If I'm picking things up right, this is more important."

"You are, and it is." She turned back to Misao, saying with feigned reluctance, "OK, you win. Lead the way."

* * * * * * * * *


	19. Chapter 18: In Between

**Chapter 18: In Between**

Misao led them through the various stalls, switching from boisterous exclamations to low explanations of what she had encountered so far. She had found them, she said, because there were three men outside the pavilion discussing her and their leader's reactions when she had entered. "I don't know who he was," she said after refusing to repeat some of the things the men had said, turning crimson again and saying she had been too young to hear such things, "But I heard one of them call him Grinder. I thought maybe you would know who they are talking about."

Leika came to a dead stop at the name before shaking herself and walking once again. "What else were they discussing?"

Anakin thought he knew who this "Grinder" could be, but decided not to question her at the moment. Since she hadn't said anything, he was guessing that she didn't want to say anything in front of Misao. He made a note to himself to ask later.

"Something about mixing powder and meeting some new guy, though they never got more specific than that," the girl was saying. "Whatever it was, I think they're planning to do it tonight."

Leika was nodding when Misao suddenly exclaimed "There it is!" She grabbed the woman's arm and began dragging her towards the stall, Anakin lagging along behind them. "Can I get it, pleasepleaseplease?"

She was pointing to an outfit that hung at the front of the wide stall, and Anakin personally would have told the girl no. It looked a bit too mature for such a young girl. The dress had a low cut top and wasn't very long, with cutouts at the stomach and lower back, done in what looked to be dark purple and black shimmersilk. He wasn't surprised to see Leika studying it though, not considering what she was currently wearing.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'll get me one," she was saying, causing Misao to start pouting.

"No fair!" she declared, "I saw it first!"

"And your grandfather will likely kill me for getting you something like that. Then again," she continued thoughtfully, "that's only if he finds out."

"You'll do it?" the girl asked, not sure if she should believe it or not.

"Let me think about it," Leika replied, looking over the rest of the selection before leading the others to the side opposite the stall tender. "What am I looking for here?" she asked Misao.

"When I first came by, there were some guys looking around, saying this would be a good place. They got real quiet when I walked by, and I pretended that I didn't even see them. When they thought I couldn't hear them, I heard one say that they needed to more careful, if the wrong person heard them, they'd be toast. Then they left, going in the direction of the pavilion you were at. That was around the time I had mid-meal."

"Describe them," Anakin jumped in, suspicions running through his mind.

She did, and he felt the icy hand of dreadful certainty claw at him. "They were sitting with that group I told you about," he said when she finished.

Leika went totally still, face paling as she closed her eyes. "I know what you're thinking," she said after a minute, "and I can't believe that."

"Can't, or won't?" His question was a challenge, one she obviously didn't miss.

"It can't be what we're thinking," she said with more certainty than her features conveyed.

"Look, he's up to something, and I don't trust what we've learned."

She opened her eyes and looked over at Misao, who was watching them with suspicious curiosity. "We'll discuss that part of it later. Where were these guys scoping?"

Misao pointed to the gap between the stalls. "Over here. They said something about needing to space them out as well, but I didn't hear by how far or anything."

Leika lowered her head, massaging her temples for a long moment before looking back up. "You've done well," she told the girl, causing her to beam. "Do you really want it?" She gestured towards the dress as Misao's eyes grew wide.

"You mean it?"

Leika shrugged. "Sure. You've earned it. Just promise me that you hide it from your gramps when you get back."

"Absolutely," the girl promised as they walked back to the stall tender. It didn't take long for them to make their purchases and soon they were parting with Misao, who had decided that she needed another creamy. With a cheerful wave she left them.

They wandered for a time in silence, each pondering the information they had already gathered. For Anakin, it was obvious that Toril was up to something and Leika was intentionally blinding herself to the possibility of it. What he couldn't understand was why she would do that. She had shown herself to be highly intelligent, not to mention determined to prevent the coming attacks. Why would she disregard such potentially important information for someone she was involved with?

He felt like he was missing something, but was unsure how to ask. He knew that the wrong question could set her against him, and that they couldn't afford for that to happen. On the other hand, he felt that this information was too important not to find out why she was so reluctant to believe it.

In the end, he decided to just come out and ask her. "Why don't you want to believe that he could be up to something?"

They came to a stop in the shade at the side of a row of stalls where few beings passed them, affording them some measure of privacy. Nonetheless, they were careful to keep their voices low.

She looked sharply at him, eyes narrowed. "Why are you bringing this up again?" she asked in a voice to match.

"I just want to understand why you are willing to risk everything we've done to prepare for this, to risk everyone here, for someone who may be working to destroy everything."

Her features remained hard as her eyes shut and she took several breaths. "Do you know what it's like to have people who only want something from you? To be accepted only because of what you can do for them?"

The question caught him completely off guard. Still, it wasn't one he had to think much about. "Yes, I know exactly what you are talking about. I feel that way about most of the other Jedi."

She sighed in bitter relief. "Then you should understand me when I say that Kenshin and Misao are the only ones who know my abilities and have shown me acceptance as a person. Until I met him."

He understood that only too well. There were few at the Temple who accepted him as a person as opposed to the 'Chosen One'. "It must be quite lonely for you."

"It is," she agreed. She blew out the breath she must have been holding. "It's also hard to accept that one of those few people that have accepted me may be a traitor."

"What about Aoshi?" He had seen that the man counted her among his friends, and wondered why she hadn't included him.

She sighed again. "It's always hard to tell with him. He doesn't often relax enough to show emotion, if you know what I mean."

This surprised him, as the man had been relaxed around him a couple times just in the few days they were here. There had to be something else that he was missing, but he hadn't a clue as to what it could be.

"Why are you so uncertain about how he feels? Haven't you ever asked him?"

Her startled expression showed him that she hadn't. "I had asked him why he wanted me in the group when he first formed it, and all he said was because it felt right. I was nine at the time, and more thrilled with being chosen than worrying about why." Her features took on a faraway look as she remembered that time. "There was a lot of commotion over it, though at the time I hadn't found out why. Even then I lived under a cloud of suspicion that I didn't understand. But Aoshi was adamant about including me, so in the end it was approved." Looking back at him, she added, "and he's never said why."

They were silent for then span of a few breaths before he asked, "and you've come to the conclusion that it must be your abilities and not you that he wanted?"

She shrugged. "It's not really that simple, but aye, that's about it." A look of confusion swept her features briefly before they resumed their stony indifference.

"I've only known you for a few days, but I think you're wrong on that." He saw her jerk her head to meet his gaze. "From the way he talked, I believe that he cares more about you than you realize. Maybe he doesn't realize it himself, or maybe he just doesn't know how to show it. But I don't believe that he's only worried about losing your abilities."

She looked thoughtful for a long moment before sighing. "Like I said before, this is something that will have to wait until we all get back in one piece. Right now, I need to figure out what's going on with Toril. That scene at the pavilion shook me more than I want to admit. We will report what happened, and what you and Misao have seen. I just don't want to go into the more personal details of it. Understood?"

He nodded in agreement, and they began walking again through the thinning crowds towards one of the food vendors. They grabbed something for their evening meal before heading towards the stage.

The roar of the crowd was evident before they rounded the last corner, showing the previously empty field packed with beings bouncing to the speedy beat emanating from the stage.

"Leeeettttsss geeetttt heeeaaavvvvyyy!!" the enhanced voiced echoed around them, stirring the crowd into a frenzy.

Before they could lose themselves in the crowd, a voice spoke from behind them.

"Black Sunshine, I carry a message for you."

Leika whirled to face the newcomer. He was about their height with a nondescript face and clothing that was perfect for blending in with any crowd. He sensed no danger from the man, and apparently neither did she as she became visibly relaxed.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Han'nya," he replied simply. "The message is that Phenom will likely meet with you soon."

This obviously stunned her, and she cocked her head in confusion. "Phenom?" she repeated.

"Aye. That is all."

"How do you know him?" she asked, seeming to spark some amusement in the bland features.

"I have relayed the message. Questions are for him to answer."

"But why send you when he could have just…"

Her sentence trailed off as she realized he had melted away into the crowd.

Anakin was becoming rather accustomed to the feeling of confusion and she must have caught the current manifestation of the emotion from him.

She turned to him to explain, sounding almost as confused as he felt. "Phenom is my father."

* * * * * * * * *

Obi-Wan had to admit that there was enough here to keep a person from becoming bored.

Two stages occupied opposite ends of the far side of the area, far enough apart to allow for two shows to play at once. From there, rows of stalls lined the walkways offering contests of skill among various wares and services for sale. And the food! Well, suffice it to say that there was enough food in enough varieties to keep an army of padawans satisfied.

He was pleased to note that the outfit he wore was much more comfortable than he had initially thought it would be, thought he was still trying to get use to his lower arms being bare. The color worked well even if it were a little dark for his taste. He wished he could say the same for his companion's color choice.

Glancing over at Himura, he just couldn't figure out why the young man had decided to wear a bright magenta tunic that clashed magnificently with his flaming red hair. He had asked earlier, and the young man had just smirked at him.

"Keeps most people from looking at me for too long."

Well, it made sense, but weren't there less eye-searing ways of accomplishing that?

They walked around, stopping every so often as Himura would introduce him to some high-ranking official or businessman. Many were polite, though some more curious than was necessary. It was during those encounters that the young man's diplomatic skills shone, getting them away without anyone feeling hurt.

Unfortunately, they did not seem able to ferret out any new information either. Though most that they encountered were outwardly concerned about the rebellions, it seemed that most didn't take the threat very seriously. As such, they didn't pay as close attention to disturbances as they ought.

They stopped to listen to some of the musicians, many of whom sang of hope and freedom and love found then lost. Obi-Wan found the music for the most part soothing, and decided that it may be worth trying to find a recording or two to take back.

In all, nothing much of note happened that first day. Not until they took their evening meal.

They were entering a line for something that was unfamiliar to the Jedi but the aromas were making his mouth water. Kenshin was explaining what it was when a sudden shadow fell over them and the young man stiffened.

He looked behind his companion to see a tall blond man in a red coat wearing a serious expression. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me," the man said in a gruff voice which inexplicably made Himura grin.

"Hello Vash," he said, turning and taking a mock swing at the man, which was easily sidestepped. The serious expression melted away, leaving a stricken one that was so fake it was hilarious.

"Man, why doesn't that ever work?" the newcomer whined forlornly.

"Because you use it too much. Besides," Himura smirked, "you didn't try to disguise your voice."

"Oh, yeah," the man replied sheepishly as he scratched at his spiky head. "Forgot about that."

The Jedi watched the two for a moment before Kenshin turned to him. "This is Vash, a good friend of ours. Vash, this is Sehh Kenobi."

"Ah yes, I met the young man you brought with you earlier," the man said in a low serious tone as he shook the Jedi's offered hand. Turning back to Himura, he continued with, "I have news."

Just as quickly, the man's mood changed again as he spoke in normal tones. "I'm starving! What are we in line for anyways?"

Himura told him as they moved up the line. Soon they were looking for a secluded place to talk, no easy task in the throngs that had converged on the spot. After several minutes they got lucky and settled around a round table towards the edge of the festivities.

After making sure there was no one listening in, Vash told them what was going on, and how he had spoken to Leika and Anakin earlier. Kenobi experienced a shock when he heard what this new threat was capable of.

"I've never heard of such a thing!" the Jedi exclaimed, making sure to keep his incredulous voice under control.

"I assure you, it's completely true. I've fought him several times, and he is every bit as cruel and powerful as I've said."

Looking into the other man's eyes, he knew that he spoke the truth. They spoke for a little longer before Vash stood.

"Well, it's been fun, but I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to detain me any longer. No, no, don't beg me to stay. I have others who crave my attention as well." He stood up and backed away, holding out his hands as though warding off a voracious mob. "I know you'll be lost without me, but you'll survive. Later!" With that, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"He is a bit of a character, but you get used to him," Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Just a bit?" he asked wryly. "I'd say he's totally out there if I wasn't convinced that most of it was an act."

"It is, at least partially. He really is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, and he will do whatever he needs to help someone. But he's also gone through a lot in his life, and he uses the goofy persona to hide the pain."

"So what do we do now?"

Kenshin thought for a moment before speaking. "Vash has already told Aoshi, so we don't have to worry about that. He'd be able to tell the Elders and warn Saito, so we won't have that to deal with either. Leika already knows." He closed his eyes briefly, then continued. "All I can say is that we keep an eye out for odd behavior. Anyone acting like they cannot help doing what they are doing, trying to stop themselves from doing something, stuff like that. And watch for Legato. At least we know what he looks like, unlike anyone else that may be trouble."

Obi-Wan was far from reassured, but it was the best plan they had.

* * * * * * * * *


	20. Chapter 19: Lose Yourself

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this before this story goes on a short hiatus. I would like to thanks those who have made it this far for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! **

**Things are going to get tense!  
**

**Chapter 19: Lose Yourself**

Dusk was settling in as Aoshi finished up the report that would be passed among the security detail on what he had learned from Vash. Despite the warm air he felt a chill spread up his spine. If Bluesummers had indeed joined the rebellion they were in for more of a fight than they had previously believed.

He walked over to Saito and handed him the datapad with the information, waiting while the older man read it. "You're sure about this information," he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I am. I have personally faced this man before and he is capable of everything listed."

The other man nodded, lost in momentary thought. "Have you heard anything from the others?"

"Kenshin hasn't uncovered anything more than the information from Vash. Leika hasn't reported in yet."

Keeping his voice at its customary tone, nothing was conveyed at how this worried him. He had tried to link with her at several points, but she was blocking him. When he had asked Armanth to check with Lestath, the ryuu responded that something had happened that upset her, and it had to do with 'the one she meets', as the ryuu had put it. There were several possibilities, but he was sure of which one it likely was. He had asked for her to report in by nightfall, but had yet to hear from her.

"Hmm." But whatever he had been about to say was preempted when Aoshi held up his hand.

It was Leika, and her brief contact was enough to let him know that she may have uncovered something, but was still searching out details. After warning them to keep an eye out for suspicious beings on the grounds after closing, she asked if there was some way they could meet up the next morning.

He relayed this to Saito, who agreed to arrange the meeting without causing her cover to be blown. Aoshi had never cared for the method they used to allow Leika to get into the security building without raising the suspicions of others, but had to agree that it worked. He relayed the message before again facing the other man.

"She'll warn Skywalker," he said. "Was there anything else?"

"No. I'll send out this report. Have you contacted those you need to?"

"Yes. The Oniwaban will be on the lookout as well." He paused for a moment before asking, "do you still think they're going to attack during the Governor's speech tomorrow?"

The sharp features pulled themselves into a scowl while the other man decided. "It would be the perfect time for them to strike, which makes me believe that they won't. This new information has me concerned that they are planning something else, and any attack made during the speech would be a diversion."

"I have to agree with that," Aoshi replied. "Hopefully that is the lead that Leika is pursuing."

"We could only be so lucky," he said coldly, stopping to stare at the younger man. "She may have proven herself useful, but I still don't trust her, or her ability to handle herself. It is only because you have vouched for her that I even allow her to keep her security clearance."

Aoshi felt his eyes turn to ice as the man spoke, the impulse to jump to her defense nearly overwhelming. But he knew that Saito was baiting him, and refused to give him the pleasure of knowing that he had him riled. Instead, he calmly replied, "believe what you will. I trust her, and that's all I need."

They stared at each other for a few tense heartbeats before Saito turned to begin transmitting the report. Aoshi let loose a silent sigh of relief before turning to leave the building.

Though he was officially off duty, he refused to let himself relax. His earlier confidence was shattering thanks to the news Vash had brought, and he felt the cold dread again infect him. He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * * * * * * * *

Soon after receiving the mysterious message, Leika lost herself in the music.

Some would call it running away, shirking her responsibility, and to an extent they were right. She didn't care. All she knew was that at the moment she needed an outlet for her pent up emotions, and jumping in a slam pit sounded like the perfect remedy.

The look on Anakin's face when she had described a slam pit had been priceless. "You mean a bunch of people basically beat each other up in these things?"

"Aye," she had replied with a grin. "All in time to the music, of course."

She wasn't surprised when he had declined her offer to join in, saying that someone should keep an eye out. He had a point, of course, so she didn't try to argue it. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't try again later.

The current band wasn't among the heaviest that she listened to, Or really even close, but they were enough to get a half-way decent pit going. Pounding percussion emphasized the flailing limbs that she nimbly avoided, wailing chords seemed to carry her worries away. It wasn't long before she felt the rare glimpse of freedom that this kind of experience offered her.

Unfortunately it couldn't last. After five songs the music ended, followed by a short interlude during which another band prepared for their show. This would be more party type music with not much of a pit, and she slowly detached herself from the crowd to find Anakin.

He had set himself up along the perimeter of the crowd to watch the show. After calling her half insane, he told her that he had seen nothing out of the normal during her flight from reality.

"I'm not overly surprised," she replied, taking a seat to cool down. Even though the darkening air was cooling rapidly, it still took a few minutes before she felt back to normal. "We're not really expecting anything until tomorrow anyway."

He nodded as he sat beside her, watching the crowd in silence. A few beings recognized her, waving or calling out as they passed and she responded automatically. Now that she was calming down, she felt the rush of thoughts flood back into her mind, stealing her attention from the present.

She was anxious for her meeting with Toril. What had happened earlier still disturbed her, and she wanted to know that it was all a misunderstanding. But the bad feeling that she had first detected the other night had only grown stronger, leaving her hoping beyond hope that she was wrong. That everyone was wrong. Which the practical side of her mind insisted couldn't be right. She was good at ignoring it.

Then there were the questions Anakin had asked, and she had surprised herself by becoming flustered at the ones about Aoshi. What the hell was wrong with her? She had answered them truthfully, or she thought she had. But there was another little voice that she was currently ignoring, and this one insisted that her feelings ran deeper than she had even realized.

Finding out that Legato was suspected of being nearby did nothing to soothe her anxiety in the least. He was among the most dangerous adversaries they had ever faced, and had only defeated him because they had the element of surprise on their side. She knew that there were ryuu riders in the rebellion, but only had a clue as to how many, and with her mind swirling doubts about Toril, wasn't sure if she could believe his information on the matter. But she was sure that if he had joined the rebels that he knew as much about them as any rider.

The night was deepening when she decided that she'd better contact Aoshi. She'd been blocking both men since encountering Toril and knew they were probably concerned by now. Besides that, Lestath kept reminding her that she needed to report in, and was becoming more insistent.

She gave him the bare bones of what she had learned and asked for a meeting the next morning. He replied with the plan and she smiled as she broke off the contact.

Now, the trick would be to warn Anakin without revealing their means of communication. She decided that a partial truth would suffice.

"Lestath just told me that we'll be pulled in to meet with the others in the morning," she said, waiting for him to pick up what she said.

"Wait a minute. Who told you?"

"Lestath," she replied, keeping a low voice that belied her amusement at his tone. "The ryuu communicate with their riders and each other with telepathy. Its how the group can talk to each other without risking detection."

He took a second to digest this before breaking into an unexpected grin. "I knew they could communicate, but I couldn't figure out how. Telepathy, huh?"

"Aye. Now you know the secret. It's best if you keep it," she warned before telling him exactly how they would arrange the meeting.

Try as he might, he couldn't keep the shock off his face. "Are you serious?"

"It's worked well in the past," she replied. "Just play along so that he takes you as well. I rather think it's a bit of fun."

He only grunted. "Somehow I can see that you would."

"Hey, any chance that I get to mess with Saito I take." She shrugged. "He doesn't take me serious most of the time, and I keep myself out of major trouble, so it works. Just follow what I said and we'll be fine."

Just about that time Misao found them, approaching much quieter this time. She sat the bag containing their newly bought dresses on the ground, sitting beside them

"Nothing new," she greeted them before asking, "when do we set up camp?"

"Why? Getting tired already?" Leika teased.

"No way!" Misao was indignant at the mere suggestion. "It's just that things seem to be winding down now that night hit. Half the stalls are already closing down and the crowd is thinning considerably. I just figured we'd be leaving soon."

"Where are we setting up camp anyway?" Anakin asked.

"It won't be too far from here." She scanned the area behind them where camp huts had already been set up. "Most likely back there, to the side of the others."

Both of her companions nodded before settling in to listen to the current band. None of their music was original. Instead they played a variety of favorites from bands either gone, too old to tour, or not able or willing to play here themselves. Their slot was longer than the previous set, and she waited until the next interlude before standing.

"I'm going to get our gear," she said. When they both started to stand, she waved them back down. "No, you two stay here and keep an eye out. I'll be back shortly."

Anakin looked ready to protest and she shot him a sharp look that apparently made him reconsider. When they nodded in agreement she turned and left.

She reached the outskirts of the Gathering area quick enough, pulling the night around her as she would a cloak to avoid being seen by those few who were out this far. Stretching out in the Energies she felt none of the emotions she would expect from a terrorist, and so she ignored those she passed.

She reached the edge of the forest where the ryuu had spent the day and easily picked Lestath from the rest of the pack. As she approached an eye opened lazily, whirling serene blue at her rider. _"I was wondering if you were going to come see me tonight," _she said with only a small trace of hurt in the tone.

"_You know I can't spend the time with you that I would like to when I'm on duty,"_ she replied, scratching at the eye ridges. _"Hopefully we'll catch the bad guys soon and that can change."_

"_I hope so," _she rumbled in contentment as Leika dug into the itchy hide.

She spent a few minutes pampering her loyal companion before deciding that now was a good time to contact Toril about their meeting. His greeting did little to put her doubts to rest.

"About time. I was starting to think you'd changed your mind."

"Sorry, but I really didn't want to do this in front of Duality. He wasn't exactly impressed by you." Though she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, she wasn't entirely successful.

"I don't care about him." She heard him sigh before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry about jumping your case earlier. It just all caught me by surprise. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise."

His apology caught her by surprise, and she felt the knot in her chest loosen slightly. "Sure," she replied. "How about on the edge of the forest here, on the far side of the Gathering?"

"Actually I was hoping for something a little more, ah, private. How about the cliffs?"

The cliffs were their normal meeting place, but she had to put duty first. "No can do. I've been ordered to stay in the area, and leaving will cause too many problems."

"Then sneak out. Come on," he cajoled, "you can do it. I miss you."

She thought about it for a minute, but in the end decided that it wasn't worth the risk. Sneaking herself through the forest would be no problem, but she couldn't hide the fact that Lestath was missing should one of the riders come out this way, which was entirely too likely. She explained this to him, and his reply was not happy.

"Fine," he said. "How long?"

"Around half night should be safe enough." She felt someone nearby and hurried to end the conversation. "I'll see you then."

She had the comm clicked off before she recognized the presence. "Seems we had the same idea," the familiar voice said from behind her.

"Aye," she replied before turning to see Aoshi's form approaching in Nogdra's pale red light. He looked more concerned than usual as he reached her, standing a few paces away. "What is it?"

"Just everything weighing on me as usual," he said with a soft sigh. "Can you recap what you told me earlier, so I know I've got it all straight?"

She did, letting him know what Misao had overheard along with Anakin's information on the suspect group. She left out any mention of Toril for the time being, at least until she knew for sure what was going on with him.

"About how many were in the group?"

"Nine, including the apparent leader."

"Describe them."

She did as best as she could, not having seen most of them herself, but she surprised even herself by including Toril's description and codename with the others. As Aoshi had no real idea what he looked like, he wouldn't realize who it was, and if he was up to something it was better this way. It was also a way to cover herself in the event that her bad feelings about him proved true.

He nodded before asking, "Have you heard anything further from your contacts?"

She knew who he meant and appreciated the fact that he was trying to be neutral at this point. "That's the information I'm waiting on. We meet tonight."

Glimmers of emotion flickered across the otherwise impassive features, almost too fast for her to catch. What she did catch caused her to wonder. She understood the misgiving, the unease, but had she really seen that flash of jealousy?

"You know you can't just leave," he warned, causing her to shrug.

"We're meeting on the other side of the forest near half night. I'll be close enough to know if trouble hits, and to be back before anyone's the wiser."

He appeared only partially relieved. "What happened this afternoon to upset you? It's not typical for you to block me like that."

She lowered her gaze, knowing that he probably wouldn't believe her answer, but unwilling to go into details at the moment. "It was just a stupid spat that got cleared up quick enough. I didn't realize I had shut myself off from you." Looking back up, she added, "I'll make sure not to do it again."

Looking back at him, she saw the worry flicker in his eyes, followed by disbelief. To her surprise, he didn't push the subject. "I just want you to be careful."

"I will." Anxious to get off that topic, and to avoid any other touchy subjects, she asked, "Have you come up with anything?"

"Nothing more than what you already heard from Vash. Kenshin hasn't had much luck either."

She nodded but said nothing as she leaned against Lestath's soft hide. Aoshi remained silent as well, taking another couple steps towards her before stopping an arm's length away. Her eyes closed as she thought about asking the question she had realized earlier she had been avoiding for years.

As she debated she could feel his gaze on her. Not the hard, impenetrable stare with which she was so familiar, but a softer, more questioning one that for some reason made her feel self-conscious. It also gave her a vague feeling of hope, but for what, she couldn't say.

After several long minutes he broke the silence. "Something is bothering you. Would you like to share?"

She opened her eyes to see the increased concern in his. "Is it that obvious?"

"You're radiating it." He took another half step towards her, his Energies a mix of hope, fear, and no, she must be imagining that last one. Longing?

"There's something I've always wanted to know," she began, hesitating, hoping that it didn't sound as childish spoken as it did in her head.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she forced it out in a rush. "Why did you want me in this group in the first place? And don't tell me it's just because it felt right, 'cause I've already heard that skritz before."

He blinked twice in surprise before staring at her curiously. "What brings that up?"

"I asked first."

It was his turn to close his eyes as he thought back. "There were many things that influenced that decision, and it is one that I do not regret." He reopened his eyes, allowing her to see the resolution swimming in the blue depths. "Your vast potential was part of it, I will not lie, even though I had no idea at the time of your inheritance. Even had I known, it wouldn't have made a difference. But I don't believe that it is your abilities that you are questioning at this point, is it?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she only nodded briefly as she waited for him to continue. It surprised her how easily he had guessed the source of her uncertainty, perhaps because she had never thought that he cared enough to pay it any mind.

"It was you, as a person, who made the group feel complete." He raked a hand through the fringe of hair that hung over his face before continuing. "Even as a child, you had that imaginative spark that set you apart from the others, that was able to bring hope and humor to even the stormiest day. It was your defiance, your refusal to accept things just because someone told you it was so. I myself am missing that spark, and with you in the group, it felt like it was balanced." He looked at her inquisitively for a few seconds then asked, "does that make any sense?"

There was something that she detected beneath his words, something as elusive as it was important. "Aye," she replied. "That makes perfect sense."

He took another hesitant step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was warm and comfortable, seeming to relay with touch what he couldn't express with words. "I had not realized that you were worried about this matter, and I'm sorry for anything that I may have done to cause it." Sighing, he looked away, his fingers squeezing briefly into her shoulder. "I can see that your position has caused you as great a loneliness as mine has caused me. Perhaps we can work to rectify that."

Looking back at her, she could see many of her own emotions reflected on his face, and it scared her in a way that she couldn't describe. Was it because he so rarely showed more than the briefest glimpse that startled her, or that her illusions were shattering around her that was doing it? The realization that this man that she had worked with for so long was showing her a completely different side of himself was more than frightening at the moment. It was enough to flip her world around.

She nodded, struggling to find her voice. Only now was she realizing that her perception of him had been rooted in vague fears and uncertainties, compounded by her stubborn belief that she was only valuable for her abilities. Now that this had happened, she knew she would have to reevaluate everything she had believed about him and about herself.

"I would like that," she finally answered.

His hand tightened again briefly on her shoulder, and she had the feeling that he wanted to pull her close. For that brief moment, she wondered how it would feel. She remembered leaning on him two days ago during her unexpected crying spell, a little voice wishing she hadn't pulled away from him so quickly. Then it all passed as quickly as it had arrived, his hand sliding from her as he stepped back, becoming more like the man she knew. "Where are the others?"

Blinking, she pushed the confusing jumble of emotions to the side for the time being. "They're near the stage." She turned to retrieve the supplies she had come for and to regain her composure. "I had come out for the camping gear," she explained.

"I see," was the thoughtful reply. "I won't keep you any longer then. Stay safe."

"You do the same," she said, turning around as he disappeared into the night.

* * * * * * * * *


	21. Chapter 20: Stricken

** A/N: I am working on the next batch of chapters** **but I have no idea how long it will take to post them. May be as long as a month or more, and I apologize in advance for the delay. Life has just been a bit hectic. In the meantime, reviews of all kinds are welcome and will help me keep going. Questions, comments, concerns, anything will be answered if you ask ;)**

**There is a mature content warning for this chapter, though I wrote it in PG manner it may still be a bit disturbing for some. Just be forewarned.**

**Thanks as always for reading!  
**

**Chapter Twenty: Stricken**

"I'm just going for a walk. Stay here and keep watch until I get back. I promise I won't be long."

She pinned him with her stare and Anakin knew he had no choice but to agree with her. "Sure, but when do you plan to sleep?"

With a weary grin she answered, "I'll sleep some towards morning. Don't worry about me."

He could sense her nervousness, and had already guessed at the purpose of her walk. He also knew that there was no way to argue with her on this. But that didn't mean that he still didn't have a bad feeling about it.

She left, disappearing rapidly into the green tinged night. He had already stood to follow her when another form appeared from the opposite direction.

Not expecting to see anyone, let alone Aoshi, it took the padawan a moment to recognize him. "What are you doing here?" he asked after the moment's shock wore off.

"I was waiting for Leika to leave," he replied, walking close so that they could talk in quiet tones. "I had planned to follow her."

This caused another jolt of surprise. "Why didn't you?"

The older man gave a small sigh, gazing in the direction she had just disappeared. "I'm not sure I trust myself at the moment. Given where she's going, I don't believe I can keep myself from interfering."

"She didn't tell me, but I think it's to meet with Toril."

Aoshi closed his eyes, nodding before he confirmed. "She told me earlier. If you plan to follow, you'd better go before she gets much farther ahead."

He told him where to go before sitting in the deep shadows to the side of the camp hut, becoming all but invisible. As Anakin left, he thought he heard the man saying "keep her safe," but it could have also been his imagination.

As he walked through the forest's edge, he wondered why Aoshi wouldn't trust himself in this situation. He had come up with a few reasons when he reached the other side, switching his focus to finding Leika and cloaking himself from detection.

It was impossible to find her as she apparently had herself hidden again from the Force, but the other presences were not so concealed. One gave off the same vibes he had come to associate with the ryuu, the other was full of arrogance and lust.

Then he saw them in a clearing, catching them in an embrace. The ryuu lay watching a short distance away. It soon broke off, much to his relief, and he focused on enhancing his hearing so that he could hear their low voices.

Leika had stepped back, arms folded across her chest. "I've got to ask why you would accuse me of cheating on you," her voice full of hurt and confusion.

"I told you," he said, a touch of anger in his voice, "I jumped to conclusions. I've already apologized, what more do you want?"

She seemed to be thinking about this, causing the other man to grow impatient. "Come on," he said, stepping close and rubbing suggestively against her, "I want to make it up to you."

He watched the scene, ready to leave if that was the direction it was heading. Then she surprised them both.

"No," she said forcefully, stepping away from him, looking away from him and missing the scowl that marred his features. "I've got to ask you a few things first."

"Like what?" There was no mistaking the impatience in his voice.

She looked back at him, studying him as if it were their first meeting. "Like what was that group you were seen with earlier? I know something was being planned, and it's not something that jives with preventing problems."

The look that he gave her was dumbfounded, though Anakin wasn't sure if it was at how she had gotten such information or trying to play innocent. He suspected it was a combination of both.

"What group are you talking about?" he asked, his voice one of careful inquiry.

"At the pavilion. Duality told me about it after you left."

"What did he tell you?"

If the man was trying to make a Force suggestion, he would have been better off saving himself the effort. Leika was too strong-minded for one thing, and it wasn't a very strong one in any case. She simply stared at him for a short minute before answering.

"He told me enough to raise suspicions."

They stared at each other for the span of several heartbeats before Toril broke the silence.

"You know I've got to keep the trust of the leaders," he said, not convincingly enough for the padawan to believe him. "It's nothing that will cause enough trouble to worry about."

Apparently, it wasn't enough to convince her either. But she covered it better than he would have.

"What is it?"

"I was tasked with planting bombs that are supposed to go off during the Governor's speech tomorrow. I gave the goons a bad set of instructions so that the explosions won't do any damage. When Shishio discovers this, I plan to blame it on the others."

He saw her eyes narrow briefly at the name, but any other reaction she gave went unnoticed by Toril, who went pale seconds after he finished speaking.

Leika turned her expression curious. "Who's Shishio?"

There was no way she had missed his dismayed expression, but seemed to be ignoring it. The man quickly dissolved the emotion from his face as he answered.

"He's my go between with the leader."

The explanation certainly seemed logical, but Anakin was sure it was a lie. Leika nodded, expression giving nothing of her thoughts away.

"Look, I've got to go. Thanks for the information."

She reached to embrace him before leaving, giving an exclamation as his arms squeezed around her. "You're not going anywhere yet," was the barely heard whisper. "I promised to make up for my accusations earlier, remember?"

"Aye, I remember, but now isn't a good time…"

"Why not?" he growled, refusing to let go even after she had.

"I've got to get back before Duality starts wondering…"

The last was cut off as he squeezed her tighter, forcing the air from her lungs. "Why are you worried about him? Is there merit to what I said earlier?"

"No," she said, still trying to loosen his grasp.

"Who is he?" he practically shouted in her ear, causing her to flinch back.

"I told you, he's my cousin."

"And I told you I don't believe it. If you're not messin' with him, then why can't I have some?"

"It's just not a good time…" Again her words were cut off as he increased the pressure of his arms around her.

"It is, and you will," he said, abruptly letting her go and shoving her on the ground.

She stared up at him, bewilderment written on her face. "You wouldn't."

"I told you, you are mine." He walked so that he was standing over her legs, pinning her ankles together with his. "That means that I get what I want from you, when I want it." Anakin could hear the sneer in his voice as he continued. "You might as well decide to enjoy it."

This was worse than bad, and Anakin couldn't remain in hiding any longer, not with this about to happen. He was moving towards the two as Toril lowered himself to straddle her hips, aware of nothing but his impending conquest. As he lowered his face towards hers, he suddenly flew backwards, landing hard on his back.

"When I say no, I mean it," Leika said, standing up. Anakin paused just behind the last tree before the clearing, deciding to wait.

Toril stood slowly, his face incredulous. "You fraxen vix!" he yelled, rushing at her.

She held out a hand palm out, and Toril again went flying. This time though, smoke began to pour from his shirt before flames erupted from it. Anakin watched in a sort of horrified fascination as the man batted at the flames.

With the small fire out, he stared at Leika with enraged disbelief while she simply stared back impassively. "This isn't over," he warned, vaulting on the brown ryuu and rising quickly into the greenish sky.

As soon as he was out of sight, Leika sat heavily on the ground, head cupped in her hands. Though she made no sound, the heaving of her shoulders told him that she was crying. Deciding that he would only complicate matters by showing himself, he turned to slip away.

"I know you're there," her voice rang out, heavy with emotion and stopping him in his tracks. "Might as well come out.

He slowly emerged and watched her shoulders slump again as she saw who it was. "I thought it would be…never mind." Shaking her head, she asked, "How long were you there?"

"Long enough," he replied, stopping at what he hoped was a comfortable distance and sat to face her, wondering who she thought had followed. "Are you OK?"

She gave a weak smile. "I will be." Using the heels of her hands to scrub at her face, she gave a weary sigh. "Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried about you." He shrugged. "You know I didn't trust him before, and now I'm ready to forget that I'm a Jedi so that I can kill him. No one deserves that."

The alarmed look she gave him told him just how dark his expression had become, and he hurried to banish the memories that her experience had triggered within him. After several calming breaths he felt his turmoil leave.

"We'd better get back. You shouldn't have left Misao by herself, especially not asleep." Her tone was scolding, but lacked the energy behind it to be effective.

"Aoshi's there keeping watch."

"What's he doing there?"

There was no denying the surprise in her tone, but there seemed to be another layer as well. No, layers was more appropriate, though he didn't have time to figure it out.

"He was planning to follow you, but told me to instead. Said he didn't trust himself not to interfere."

As he spoke, he wasn't sure how much he should say. Aoshi had never said not to say anything to her, but that never meant anything. Leika heard the information, but didn't comment. She also didn't seem overly surprised, which after their discussion earlier he had expected from her. He wondered if something had happened since then, and if she had expected him to have followed her. An idea of what could be going on between the two tingled in the back of his mind, but he decided it didn't really matter at this point.

"He doesn't need to hear the details of what happened," she said. "That I was attacked will be enough."

"Agreed," he said, offering a hand to help her to her feet. He noticed that she seemed more pale than usual, and wavered for a moment where she stood before beginning to walk. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"No, but I can fake it." Looking at her, he could see the ghost of a smile flicker across her face before she continued. "That took a little more out of me than I expected."

"What was that?" he asked, remembering Toril's flaming shirt.

"A total accident, actually," was the hesitant reply. "I wasn't planning on that happening."

It was slow going as they traveled silently back through the forest. Anakin wondered if her silence was more from the lack of energy she was suffering or the events that led to her unleashing such an energy draining attack. His guess was that he would never find out.

* * * * * * * * *

Patience was something that Aoshi had always prided himself on having much of. At the moment though, it seemed in very short supply.

He just wanted to know that she was safe. That's what he repeated to himself, though he knew there were other things that he was afraid could be going on, things that he didn't want to even think about. Instead, he replayed their earlier conversation, trying to decide what her reactions could have meant.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of panic that was swiftly blocked. He found himself on his feet, ready to run before he realized the thought had even occurred to him. _*Anakin's there,*_ he reminded himself, forcing himself to sit back down.

"_What was that?"_ Kenshin's groggy thought reached him.

"_Leika,"_ Aoshi replied, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his dread. _"She went to meet Toril."_

The hostility in his thoughts at the man's name apparently caught the other man by surprise, judging by the length of the silence that followed. _"Do you think something happened?" _

"_I'm sure it did," _

"_Are you on your way?"_

"_No. I had Anakin follow her."_ He swallowed hard before finishing with _"I don't trust myself not to overreact."_

Kenshin didn't answer for a moment, but he knew the other man understood. He was willing to bet that he felt the same way, even if it was for much different reasons.

"_Let me know when she returns,"_ the man said before closing his side of their link.

He stretched out towards Leika and felt nothing for a long moment. Before his anxiety could become overwhelming he felt her send reassurance that she was ok before closing up again. He then tried Armanth, asking the ryuu to see if Lestath had any idea what had happened. Apparently Lestath had also been sleeping, and Leika had closed herself to her as well, leaving Aoshi with a sense of frustration worse than he could remember ever having.

Several long minutes later he heard their approach and was standing by the time they emerged from the clearing. He was alarmed to see that Leika appeared so unsteady on her feet, stumbling the last few steps before sitting heavily on the ground. Then he noticed how pale she was, and the exhaustion etched on her face.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

She looked up at him blankly. "He tried to attack me, and I drained myself fending him off."

Her flat tone told him it was much worse than she was saying. "Why would he attack you?"

Her eyes slid shut as she took a deep breath. "I'd rather not discuss it right now. It doesn't matter anyway. I got the information I was after."

Looking over at Anakin, he knew by his resolute expression that the young man wouldn't tell him either. He tried to keep himself calm, to not let the frustration he was feeling boil over, but some of it slipped out, causing his next words to sound harsh and accusing.

"I thought we had agreed not to block each other, yet here you are doing it again. I really don't know why I bother!"

She looked up at him, dumbstruck for a moment before her face took on a sneer. "I don't know either, unless that skritz earlier was all an act and you really only want me around for my abilities!"

By this time she was standing, still unsteadily, but determined not to show how weak she must really be feeling. He stared back at her, frustration and agony leaking through his eyes. "I've never lied to you, and especially not about something like that," he said in a voice resembling half a growl. "However, I know you're stubborn enough to believe what you want, so I'm not going to try to argue with you." Walking over and grabbing her chin, perhaps a bit roughly, he lowered his face close enough to feel her sharp inhalation against his cheek. "I will tell you that you mean more to me than you can possibly imagine, and it's killing me to see you hurt like this. But if you want to suffer alone, just know that you're not the only one who hurts."

Unable to bear the sudden fear that had sprung into her eyes when he had touched her, he snatched his hand back and turned to leave before he messed things up further. "Get some rest," he called coldly over his shoulder as he stalked away. "I'll hear your report tomorrow when we meet."

Anakin shot him a look of confusion as he passed, but he choose to ignore the youth. Heading to Armanth, he hoped to get his feelings back under control before they got him into any more trouble.

* * * * * * * * *

"Go ahead and get some sleep," she told Anakin as Aoshi walked away. "I need some alone time."

She was glad that he didn't argue, but the look of confusion he shot her was unmistakable. Shaking her head in answer, she waited until he was in the hut before collapsing on the ground, silent tears tracing rivers down her face.

The day had taken its toll on her, and she felt as though the waves of emotions were threatening to suffocate her. She was still in shock over Toril's actions earlier, and had been totally unprepared for Aoshi's reactions upon their return. Only one thing seemed to be certain at this point.

She had never felt so confused and alone in her entire life.

* * * * * * * * *


	22. Chapter 21: Falling Away From Me

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry this took so long, but I did warn y'all. As always, reviews are welcome, and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Falling Away From Me**

Kaitra had been worried about her daughter since she and the others had left that morning. If she decided to be honest with herself, her worry had been developing for days, ever since she had come to her with that puzzling reading. She had not seemed quite herself, though the changes were hard to place. She seemed quicker to anger, and the redness of her skin when she had come in was hard not to notice. Deep down, the woman realized what transformations her daughter was experiencing, but she couldn't help but to hope that they would not manifest themselves as strongly in Leika as they did in her father.

That had been the whole point of their union, hadn't it?

As she had gone about her duties for the day, she couldn't stop questions from the reading popping up on her, usually at the most inopportune times. Like during the lesson she'd had with Megumi earlier. Having her desi catching her 'daydreaming' was bad enough without the snide comments that were made once the source of distraction was revealed. This jealousy of hers was getting out of hand, and she couldn't really blame Leika for being sick of it.

Leika. Again she found her thoughts preoccupied by her daughter. Glancing out the front window she saw the first changes of color that heralded the coming dusk. Though she had seemed normal enough once Misao had arrived, her earlier mood swings had caught her somewhat off guard. Kaitra had felt the turmoil Leika was trying to keep buried, and naturally her motherly instincts kicked in.

It wasn't until later, after Leika had slipped out to meditate, that she had decided to contact Kadru. He would know best about the changes she was going through and how it was affecting her. And she had a feeling that he could help her figure out the something from the reading that had continued to plague her.

The growing dusk reminded her that he would soon be there.

She walked down to the beach, as was her custom, and sat for her evening meditation. The sky was clear, so the colors were not nearly as dramatic as they had been the night before. The woman didn't mind. She found the pastel shades of the scene before her more soothing anyway.

And the calm was what she needed. Slowly she began to sort the images and questions that had become so chaotic throughout the day into coherent sections within her mind, which she then ordered by importance. By the time Pandorath alerted her to the impending arrivals she felt ready to get to the bottom of things.

Before she could stand and fully turn around she heard him land next to her with a soft thump, then Akashath winging away to the far islands. "Hello," she said as she finished her turn facing him. "Thanks for coming. It's been awhile."

She held his scrutinizing gaze for a brief moment before he replied. "Yes it has. You are concerned for our daughter," his tone implying that there was no possibility he would have ignored her request. "I believe that many of these concerns may be shared."

A quick series of rapid blinks was her only visible reaction as her mind processed the admission. Her first thought was that Leika's training had come across some difficulty. But something told her that wasn't the case. Not quite, in any sense. Then she wondered if he had noticed the girl's attitude changes as of late, or if he knew something she didn't. Somehow, the latter seemed rather likely.

Finally she nodded, then walked further down the beach to a secluded curve where the trees grew thick. She wasn't yet ready to have this meeting be known, and sensed his agreement as he followed. After they had made themselves comfortable, Kaitra cut right to the chase.

"She's hiding something. Do you have any idea what that could be?"

"She's been hiding a lot of somethings," he replied. "Where should I start?"

His tone did nothing to calm her fears. If anything, they caused them to spike briefly before she firmly brought them back under control. "Perhaps," she slowly began, "it would be best to start with what has you troubled, as you seem more privy to Leika's life at the present than I."

Try as she might to keep the whisper of resentment from her voice, enough seeped through for him to catch. She looked up at him and saw his eyes narrowed in irritation. "It was not so long ago that our roles were somewhat reversed," he gruffly reminded her. "Except that, as I recall, I had no part in her life at all."

"You were the one who insisted it be that way, so don't try to throw a guilt trip on me, Kadru," she retorted angrily, careful not to let her lowered tones carry. "You had decided that she needed to be without your influence until she was old enough to willingly accept you and your training. And though I agreed that it was probably the best way for things to work, do you really think I wanted her to grow up without her father?"

"Do you really think I didn't want to be there?" was his steely reply, eyes further narrowed. "Yes, I made those decisions, and have had little doubt since that they were the right ones. But that does not always make it easy to live with."

They stared hard at each other for several tense moments before they simultaneously looked away. Kaitra took several deep breaths before asking as neutrally as possible, "What is it that is troubling you about our daughter?"

She knew he had accepted her offer of truce when he calmly replied, "I have recently discovered that she has taken her main contact with the rebels as her lover, and that Shinomori has reasons to doubt the information of this man. He believes that they may be heading straight into a trap set by the enemy, and is extremely worried that Leika will get caught in the middle of it. It also appears that he has fallen in love with her, but has so far been unable to tell if she may reciprocate the feelings. Oh, and I have uncovered information that supports Shinomori's suspicions of doubt."

Kaitra felt her jaw go slack, but somehow managed not to allow it to completely drop as he spoke. Never had she suspected that her daughter had gotten herself so deeply into such a mess. Then something that he had said stuck out at her and she turned to look at the man strangely. "Wait," she began, pausing with a perplexed expression. "Did you just say that Aoshi has fallen in love with Leika?"

He nodded before stating, "I think it would be a good match. They would balance each other once they are able to work things out."

"Sorry," she said after a moment, shaking her head in slight amusement. "Just didn't see that one coming." Her amusement faded quickly enough though. "The rest though has me extremely concerned. I had no idea..."

Her voice trailed off as his words replayed in her head. When he mentioned her secret lover it had felt like a light briefly flickered. Now she focused on regaining that flicker, to see what it was trying to reveal. But it was no use at this point and she quickly found herself giving up.

When she reopened her eyes it was to find him waiting patiently for her thoughts to process. "Tell me what you know," she finally said, half plea and half demand in her soft voice.

It took some time for them to discuss the information Kadru had gathered in the past few days, enough time for the green globe of Sultem Sayb to sink over the horizon to be replaced by Nogdra's bloody glow. During this time Kaitra found her having to stifle far too many groans of dismay and gasps of shock for her liking at the mess her daughter has landed in. The worst was hearing what he had learned about the coming ambush and the planet-wide ramifications of that.

The entire time they were talking the back of her mind had been busy working on connecting his findings to what she had picked up from her study of Leika's reading. There was much more making sense now.

The flicker from earlier had reappeared as he relayed the information on the rebel informant, and she saw betrayal. When she voiced her opinion, his head shot up in understanding.

"Shishio must be trying to get to her. But why?"

"That should be obvious," was her dry answer. "To get to you. But what I want to know is whether he's after the abilities still, or if it's simply revenge?"

He nodded, lost in thought. "We hopefully have time to figure out the whys of this, but now we need to figure out how to keep it from happening in the first place."

She readily agreed, knowing the capabilities of the man they were facing. When Kadru had been injured by this same man, he had trusted no one but Kaitra to treat him, which she had refused to do until he told her how he had come to be in such bad shape. To think that such a man was focused on her daughter was enough to send chill-bumps racing across her skin.

After some further discussion, Kaitra slipped a bag of crystals from her hip pouch, hoping to further clarify things in her own reading. However, she had barely sat to begin when a dagger of desperate pain ripped through her mind, knocking her breathless for several long seconds.

A few gasps and many breaths later she looked over to see that Kadru wore an almost pained expression on his rugged features. "Leika," he whispered hoarsely. "It has happened."

"No," she answered just as roughly, not needing to ask what he meant. "It is only the beginning."

He jerked his head roughly to look at her before relaxing with a nod. "This only makes your reading more important."

"Aye, that it does." She again sat and composed herself. It took longer this time as she had to fight the anxiety that had flooded her, the motherly urge to find her daughter and protect her from whatever was bullying her. But Kadru was right on this one. The stakes were too high to go into this unprepared. Finally she began, going through each step of the ritual with long-practiced ease. She sat in meditation for some time, letting the complex meanings of the crystals form into coherent answers to the questions she sought.

Well, she wasn't sure if she could really label what she got as answers, but it was as close as the reading would let her get. There was too much still undetermined with several of the factors for anything to be more than vaguely clear, so she decided to focus on those factors which she felt they may have a chance of influencing.

Maternal instinct brought her first to Leika, and the role she would soon be playing. Immediately she found herself faced with a wall that she found quite familiar. Rage and obsession that were not Leika's surrounded the barricade, underscored by sheer loathing that seemed to come from yet another source. It took a minute for the knowledge that she was witnessing a virtual image of her daughter's current situation to dawn on her, but once it did she was quick to more accurately gage the swirl of emotion around her.

It was rapidly apparent that the loathing was directed at the obsessive rage, and carried traces of the young Jedi Leika was working with. The fact that his presence was so faint suggested that he was shielding himself. Could he have been spying on them? Why? The only certainty that she was left with was that he would be no minor player in the coming events.

The other presence wasn't hard to identify now, but that knowledge did nothing to alleviate the concerns that arose. Rage was foremost here, layered thinly over the obsession that was focused on her daughter. This itself was enough to bring the situation to dangerous levels, but if he was attempting to bring Leika to his side as well, then the stakes were just that much higher.

She focused on him, opening herself to her reading as she sought the necessary answers. Unfortunately, his presence abruptly vanished seconds after she had shifted her focus, although she was still able to pick up his intense vindictive maliciousness before he disappeared. Swirls of possibilities danced before her as she selected those most likely to follow up on.

It was quite some time later that she finished, and she opened her eyes to find Kadru talking quietly on his comm link. Seeing that she was done, he quickly ended his conversation and turned to her with an inquisitively raised eyebrow. "And?"

"We need to talk to at least Leika as soon as possible, the entire group if we can. I should let Okina and Hiko know as well, see what they can do that's not being done already."

He scowled at the second name, an expression so fleeting that she would have missed it had she not known him so well. They may have been separated for over 15 years, but she knew the spark of jealousy was still there.

They spent a little longer devising a plan before splitting up, agreeing to meet again just before sunrise at the Gather grounds. Kaitra walked wearily to her house, grateful that she would have some time to rest before the chaos would begin.

* * * * * * * * *

The sudden flash of red that sliced through the black well of dreamless sleep held the sharp edge of danger, and was enough to bring Kenshin to instant awareness. Instinctively he was linking with Aoshi, the question asked before he was aware that it had even formed.

"_What was that?"_

He listened to the answer, the apprehension from the other man helping his to grow. He'd always trusted in Leika, and hearing that perhaps she had committed a dangerous miscalculation was almost enough to shake that foundation.

Asking his friend to keep him informed, he decided that he was now too awake to try lying back down. After exiting the camp hut, he walked over to where his Jedi companion sat in quiet watch.

"How's the night?" he asked as he sat beside Kenobi on the soft grass.

The older man answered without opening his eyes. "Except for a recent oddity, it's been rather quiet."

"What kind of oddity?" he asked somewhat cautiously.

"It was a bright flicker of darkness, if that makes any sense," he replied. "All I was able to pick up was that it was in the distance, and that there was some kind of echo effect around it. It was gone before I could trace it far, but there was something familiar to the whole episode that bothers me."

Wondering how much the Jedi had actually picked up, he asked, "What was familiar about it?"

"That's the thing. I cannot place it." Eyes finally open turn to meet his. "I feel like I'm missing something, and the darkness has me concerned."

"How long ago was this?"

"Not long before you came out. Speaking of which, I thought you still had two hours before you took over. Why up so early?"

He answered after a short debate. "I'm not really sure why I woke up like I did. Perhaps it's the mission causing me to sleep poorly."

Kenobi nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. Anything the man was about to say was interrupted by a raised voice in the distance.

"This way's faster you idiot!"

There was a pause that found both men enhancing their hearing to pick up the second man's lower tones. "Keep your voice down, moron. Or haven't you noticed the extra guards out tonight?"

Number one's reply was lowered. "Ain't any around here. Already checked."

The level of disgust in number two's voice was well apparent. "Don't mean a thing. We've still got to be careful."

They fell silent as they continued on. Kenshin was already on his feet before the Jedi turned and beckoned him to follow. It wasn't long before the other men were sighted, headed as suspected towards the empty Gathering grounds. As they followed the pair Kenshin had Louith pass a message through Maelth to Saito, asking him to standby. Then he took a microholocam from his beltpouch, and quickly setting it, sent it to hover just behind their targets.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Jedi nod in approval as he came to a stop. They were near the edge of the woods with a long stretch of open field between them and their quarry. They waited until the other men disappeared behind a stall before following, moving quickly to the next patch of shadows.

This continued for a short while as they allowed the pair to further incriminate themselves. When they sensed the criminals nearing the end of their task, they sprung their trap.

Splitting up, they walked around the stall the two men were currently at, effectively flanking them. Kenshin walked until he was nearly beside them, leaning casually against the stall as he waited for them to stand. Kenobi stayed a few paces back on his side, standing with his arms crossed.

"Well, that should do it," the first man said, oblivious to the new arrivals as he scooted backwards before standing. "Grinder should be pleased."

The other man opened his mouth to speak as he stood, then froze as he glimpsed the redhead watching them. He was tapping his companion frantically to get his attention as he began backing away.

"Good evening gentlemen," Kenshin began in a friendly tone. "You're under arrest."

He wasn't surprised when both men turned to run, only to be stopped by the form of Obi-Wan smiling serenely at them. "We'll be having none of that," the Jedi admonished as the fugitive pair looked frantically for an escape. Unfortunately for them the only aisles were blocked by the unexpected arrivals.

"What are you arresting us for?" number two asked in a shaky voice that wanted to be defiant. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Really?" Kenshin asked, the friendly tones now covered in disbelief. "Let's see what my little friend has to say about that." He held up his hand and the microholocam floated gently to land in his palm. The criminals must have recognized the device, judging by the way the pair's shoulders immediately slumped.

"I told you the whole thing was a bad idea," number two whispered harshly at his companion.

"Just keep your mouth shut," the first man said irritably as Kenshin fitted the stuncuffs over his wrists. "They can't do anything to us."

Kenshin had to refrain from snorting his amusement at the almost smug tone. He obviously didn't know what he was in for.

Once the men were restrained, he called for backup, somewhat surprised that Saito would be coming to pick them up himself. While they waited, he decided to see what information they could get from the pair.

"So, care to explain yourselves?" he began, strolling casually back to where Kenobi stood over the seated men.

Number two started to speak before his companion kicked him roughly, causing the man to glare at him. "Perhaps what they need is an alternative form of persuasion," Kenobi replied after a minute, and Kenshin could swear that a mischievious sparkle shone in the Jedi's eye.

The two prisoners glanced warily at their captors but otherwise remained silent and still. That is, until they suddenly found themselves floating several spans over the ground.

"Perhaps we'll start with your names."

Kenshin had to hide the chuckle forming at the unexpected display and the men's incredulous reactions as they morphed to fear as they began rotating in random fashion. "Janerk," man number two suddenly yelled out. "I'm Janerk!"

The man who gave his name stopped rotating and was dropped to the ground, yelping as he landed. Seeing this, number one decided to see some sense.

"Renwrip. My name is Renwrip."

After being similarly dropped, he glared up at the Jedi. "What do you want to know?"

It was almost embarrassing how easily the information flowed from the two men now that their tongues had been loosened, and in the few minutes it took Saito and his fellow guards to arrive they had already learned quit a bit. These two were at the bottom, so they really didn't know much. Still, there were enough red flags to warrant a more thorough interrogation.

Kenshin relayed this to the older man when he arrived, not surprised when he was told that another suspect had just been apprehended on the other side of the grounds. Kenobi joined them as the prisoners were walked away by the guards, shaking his head.

"How many more are out there?" he asked as he approached.

"We're not sure, but it could be as many as 6 or more." Saito glanced down at his datapad with a frown, tapping it a few times before looking back up. "I'm moving up the meeting. Here's the info we have at the moment from the other guy. I'll see you in a few hours." Handing the red-head a datachip, he turned and left.

As they walked silently back to their camp area, each kept all senses alert for any other signs of sabotage, but only found Saito's guards removing the just planted bombs. Kenshin took over the watch as Kenobi entered the hut to rest the remaining hours until dawn.

He brushed his mind against the sleepy presence of Louith, relieved that the ryuu was relaxed. Next he reached out to Aoshi, who seemed a bit calmer on the surface now, though his earlier agitation was by no means diminished.

"_Something happened between them,"_ he said, mental voice strangling with smothered anger. _"She won't tell me what happened, and we argued." _Now Kenshin could pick up on the anguish fueling the man, and sent a pulse of understanding his way. _"Why is she so stubborn?" _the slightly calmer voice finally asked.

"_I wish I knew," _was Kenshin's rueful reply. _"Give her time. She'll soften up sooner or later."_

"_Before or after she drives me insane?" _The mental growl almost caused Kenshin to laugh, but he knew better. Instead, he changed the subject to the recent events and clued him in to the change of plans.

After finishing their mental conversation, Kenshin tried Leika only to find her deep in meditation. Not wanting to disturb her, he instead focused on expanding his awareness, searching for any further disturbances in the otherwise silent night.

* * * * * * * * *

It was in the twilight hour before dawn that the day's guards began checking in for duty, each receiving a datachip report of the previous night's events along with their slightly modified assignments. Many had shown concern at the overnight troubles, but all were determined to do their parts to avert the upcoming disaster. Though he didn't show it, this sent a surge of pride through Saito at the forces under his command.

Among the last to report in was Shinomori, which Saito found rather odd. Even more so was the turmoil the other man wasn't quite able to push under his shields. His face bore the traces of a sleepless night and his eyes appeared frozen open. Nodding curtly, he took the datachip, showing no surprise at the overnight developments. Saito hadn't thought he would.

"We will be interrogating the prisoners during our meeting, so you may want to warn the others that it will likely take longer than we previously anticipated. Have you anything to add at this time?"

"I have nothing personally to add, but Leika will when she arrives."

Saito raised a slender brow at the strain apparent under his words. "Is there something I should know?"

"I'm sure there is, but I have no details at this time. Leika met with her informer last night and said she had some info, but she declined to comment on what it was. Considering she apparently fought with him, I decided to give her the time to calm herself."

Shrewd eyes narrowed as the younger man spoke, noting the strained emphasis on _informer_ as well as the increasing chill in his presence as he spoke of the fight. There was definitely something more personal going on than Shinomori wanted to admit. _"This could prove most useful,"_ he thought.

"I see," he said aloud, leaning back in his chair to study the man. He must have noted the interest for the chill around him essentially blasted at him before being reined back under control. "I have already decided to move up the meeting. It will begin at 00:07.5 and we will be collecting Leika shortly before."

He noted the sudden tensing of shoulders as a sign that he was on the right track with this one as he put a smug emphasis on _collecting. _"You are to report at :07 to begin interrogating the prisoners. Besides the two Himura and Kenobi brought in, we found two more, working alone apparently. Until then, I suggest you study the report."

Shinomori offered a pained looking salute before turning stiffly on his heel and leaving at a rather brisk pace. "This will be interesting indeed," he said to no one before entering a comm code. The recipient answered almost at once.

"Okita," he said after the youth greeted him. "How would you like to go pick a fight?"

The young man smiled. "With whom should I pick this fight?"

Saito found his lip curling in amusement. "Black Sunshine."


	23. Chapter 22: Bullet With Butterfly Wings

This chapter is unbeta'd due to impatience. I may edit it later if it proves necessary, and I hope that my mistakes don't distract from the story

**Previously:**

"I told you, you are mine." He walked so that he was standing over her legs, pinning her ankles together with his. "That means that I get what I want from you, when I want it." Anakin could hear the sneer in his voice as he continued. "You might as well decide to enjoy it."

She held out a hand palm out, and Toril again went flying. This time though, smoke began to pour from his shirt before flames erupted from it. Anakin watched in a sort of horrified fascination as the man batted at the flames.

With the small fire out, he stared at Leika with enraged disbelief while she simply stared back impassively. "This isn't over," he warned, vaulting on the brown ryuu and rising quickly into the greenish sky.

~shards~

"_What was that?"_ Kenshin's groggy thought reached him.

"_Leika,"_ Aoshi replied, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his dread. _"She went to meet Toril."_

The hostility in his thoughts at the man's name apparently caught the other man by surprise, judging by the length of the silence that followed. _"Do you think something happened?" _

"_I'm sure it did,"_

~shards~

Her flat tone told him it was much worse than she was saying. "Why would he attack you?"

Her eyes slid shut as she took a deep breath. "I'd rather not discuss it right now. It doesn't matter anyway. I got the information I was after."

Looking over at Anakin, he knew by his resolute expression that the young man wouldn't tell him either. He tried to keep himself calm, to not let the frustration he was feeling boil over, but some of it slipped out, causing his next words to sound harsh and accusing.

"I thought we had agreed not to block each other, yet here you are doing it again. I really don't know why I bother!"

~shards~

"Shishio must be trying to get to her. But why?"

"That should be obvious," was her dry answer. "To get to you. But what I want to know is whether he's after the abilities still, or if it's simply revenge?"

He nodded, lost in thought. "We hopefully have time to figure out the whys of this, but now we need to figure out how to keep it from happening in the first place."

"We need to talk to at least Leika as soon as possible, the entire group if we can. I should let Okina and Hiko know as well, see what they can do that's not being done already."

They spent a little longer devising a plan before splitting up, agreeing to meet again just before sunrise at the Gather grounds. Kaitra walked wearily to her house, grateful that she would have some time to rest before the chaos would begin.

~shards~

"Well, that should do it," the first man said, oblivious to the new arrivals as he scooted backwards before standing. "Grinder should be pleased."

The other man opened his mouth to speak as he stood, then froze as he glimpsed the redhead watching them. He was tapping his companion frantically to get his attention as he began backing away.

"Good evening gentlemen," Kenshin began in a friendly tone. "You're under arrest."

~shards~

Shinomori offered a pained looking salute before turning stiffly on his heel and leaving at a rather brisk pace. "This will be interesting indeed," he said to no one before entering a comm code. The recipient answered almost at once.

"Okita," he said after the youth greeted him. "How would you like to go pick a fight?"

The young man smiled. "With whom should I pick this fight?"

Saito found his lip curling in amusement. "Black Sunshine."

**Chapter 22: Bullet with Butterfly Wings**

Aoshi sighed, his previous bad feelings of the coming events coalescing into a giant knot of worry that seemed to be constricting his entire body. Walking away from Saito, he was sure that the man had picked up on everything he was trying to hide about Leika. Damn him! It was extremely likely that he would use this to goad her during the meeting, possibly during her pick-up as well. And after last night, he doubted that she'd be able to restrain herself enough to avoid the consequences Saito had long been holding out on.

This was the last thing he needed to be worrying about right now! Not with the safety of the planet at stake!

He found one of the few vendors that were open at this hour, and proceeded to get his morning meal before sitting to peruse Saito's report. He forced himself to focus on nothing else as he scrolled through the text, though he already knew most of it thanks to Kenshin. The descriptions of those captured matched some of those from the group Leika had given him, and he began planning the direction his portion of the interrogation would go.

So absorbed was he that he failed to notice the two figures approaching his secluded table until one sat on either side of him. He looked up suddenly at the odd pair, his expression of surprise quickly replaced with one of respect.

"Gaiscioch Dorcha, Sehha Kaitra. I must admit that this is a surprise. What brings the two of you here?"

The two shared a grim glance before Kaitra spoke. "We need to speak with the group. How can we arrange that?"

Aoshi frowned at the severe tone before answering. "I am not sure, as we already have a meeting this morning with Saito. Perhaps afterwards…" he trailed off in thought, picking up after a moments silence. "May I inquire as to the nature of this discussion?"

Another glance between them, then Teren answered from the shadows under the wide brim of his hat. "I have noticed several patterns of movement in the last few days that I believe is connected to the planned attack. There are other notes of interest that we wish to discuss as well."

He nodded as Kaitra continued. "I contacted Okina this morning to inform him and Hiko as well, and I believe they both plan on being in the area today, though they were still planning things on their end when I left."

That was enough to tell him the impact of their information, if the Leaders were mobilizing as well. "Do they know of your involvement in this?" he asked the large man on his left.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, but it was Kaitra that answered. "Yes. And while they aren't pleased, they agree that the situation warrants cooperation."

Teren's scathing expression matched his next words. "Even they aren't stubborn enough to let the planet suffer over an old grudge."

The younger man nodded but remained silent for a long moment. When he did speak, it was to return to the original subject. "Would you be willing to attend the meeting with Saito? It would save us time by telling everyone who needs to know at once."

A thoughtful looked passed between the two, slightly blank indicating that they were discussing it over their link. This made him wonder if there was something else behind their request.

"That will suffice," Teren finally answered. "However, we wish to also speak to the group itself afterwards. There are some things that should stay with us."

"Agreed," Aoshi responded instantly, recalling their last conversation. "Does last night have any bearing on this?" he asked, sensing that Leika's midnight mental scream went farther than he'd initially believed.

"Aye, and we mean to find out what caused it." Kaitra's eyes held a determined gleam, the harsh quality of her voice betraying the underlying worry.

"Tell me," Teren suddenly broke the silence, tapping the nearly forgotten datapad Aoshi had been studying, "what else happened since we last spoke."

The scowls on both faces became more pronounced, though Kaitra's was mixed with concern. Both had heard the accounts of Gunsmoke, and recognized Bluesummers as a brutal adversary. The arrests of the previous night were a good sign, but they doubted that any real information would come from the interrogations. As he finished with the descriptions Leika had given him the previous night, he realized that it was nearing time for the meeting.

They left, walking silently through the growing crowd. Saito was just exiting the portable building when they approached, raising his eyebrow in his patented questioning look at the young man leading them.

"Sehh Saito," he began when they were nearer, "I would like to request the presence of my comrades at the upcoming meeting. They have come across additional information that may be vital to our efforts."

The Head of Security narrowed his eyes even further than usual as he took in the two standing behind him. There was a flicker of suspicious recognition as he looked over Teren, a second when his appraising gaze landed on the woman next to him. "And may I ask for introductions?" he asked in a carefully casual voice.

"Kadru Teren," the man behind Aoshi stepped forward, extending his hand which was briefly shaken by Saito. Though he would never admit it, Aoshi felt a small bubble of amusement begin at the sight of Saito having to look up at the other man, a sight very rarely seen before. It was quickly squashed by the calculating look crossing the sharp features when the next introduction was made.

"Kaitra Shinju," she said simply as she too stepped forward with extended hand. The closed expression on her face told him that she knew the problems her daughter had with this man, and was expecting the knowledge blooming in the man's dark eyes at her name to be used against her.

"Hajime Saito," he replied as all three stepped back to their original places. Looking back at the taller man, his expression became shrewd as he asked, "I dare say you are the one better known as Phenom, correct?"

Though Aoshi couldn't see the glare Teren was leveling at the Head of Security, he could feel it raising hairs on the back of his neck. His voice, however, was kept carefully measured. "That is correct."

Saito nodded, a quick gleam lighting his eyes before he spoke. "Very well." The hard gaze returned to Aoshi as he continued. "Yes, I will allow them to sit in the meeting. Himura and Kenobi have just arrived and the remainder of my men should be assembled upon my return." His voice then dropped to a goading tone as he added, "I have a pick-up to supervise."

It was the younger man's turn to scowl, his eyes turning to ice as he pursed his lips into nothingness as he resisted the urge to vocalize the scathing retort held behind his clenched jaw. He settled for a jerk of his head in place of a nod and led the others inside.

~shards~

It was still dark when the padawan awoke, and deciding that he would be unable to return to sleep, had gone to relieve an initially reluctant Leika of guard duty. After he convinced her that she needed a break at the very least, he watched her walk into the camp hut, doubting that she would actually sleep. The strain of the day seemed etched into her features and her voice had been almost gravelly when she spoke. Though she continued to insist that she was fine, he remained unsure of whom she was actually trying to convince.

The sky was just beginning its nearly imperceptible lightening preceding dawn, and the youth could hear the quieting of nocturnal animals as they took shelter. No unnatural sounds reached his ears as the sky became colored in pastel shades, no warnings found their way through the Force, and soon his thoughts began to wander to the situation he had witnessed earlier.

She had refused to talk about it during their short conversation earlier, and he had been reluctant to push her. He understood how she must feel, having watched and, as he grew older, helped his mother deal with the aftermath more often than he wished to think about. But he also realized that this situation was vastly different for many reasons, and as such, he had no idea what he should do now.

Mulling over his thoughts as he was, Leika's arrival caught him by surprise and he embarrassed himself by jumping slightly when she spoke.

"We'll be leaving soon if you still need to get ready," she said as she moved to stand before him. "The pick-up time will be earlier than previously given, so we'll need to get moving."

He nodded and stood as well, dusting the seat of his pants as he took in her appearance for the day. Though the black outfit still highlighted her stunning figure, it seemed somehow more modest than the one from the day before. The top wasn't as low cut and the skirt was a bit longer as well, and the overall style was more conservative. *So, she's withdrawing,* he noted, not at all surprised.

Misao bounded out of the hut a moment later and Leika turned her attention to the girl, giving her the instructions for the day. "I don't know if anything will happen today, but it seems likely. I'll meet you at Tae's stand before Okubo's speech. First sign of trouble and you're outta here kid."

"Aww," Misao pouted, throwing the older girl a well rehearsed expression of indignant hurt. "I wanna help!"

"You'll help me a lot more if you follow your grandfather's orders," was the emotionless reply. "Now run along and stay out of trouble!"

Apparently Misao was used to Leika's odd moods, for she didn't seem concerned about her mechanical demeanor. "Always do," she called cheerfully over her shoulder as she scampered off.

"Ungrateful brat," Leika muttered under her breath before returning her gaze to him. "Does this mean you're ready?"

"It does," he confirmed.

"Then let's get this packed up and get out of here."

That was a rather quick job, and it wasn't long before they were heading towards the food booths. They had just enough time to grab a quick something to eat before a short teen near their age in a military uniform casually sauntered over.

"Well, well, if it isn't Black Sunshine," he drawled as he approached, openly letting his gaze travel the length of her body.

Anakin felt her tense beside him, and the low growl she used to reply voiced her displeasure. "Okita, my second favorite officer." Her sarcasm wasn't missed by either man as she folded her arms protectively across her chest, hands resting just below the edge of her sleeves. "Come by for a reason or just harassment as usual?"

"Now, that's just not a very nice thing to ask," he said in his falsely pleasant voice. "I just thought I'd come over and say hello to one of my favorite miscreants."

Her continuously narrowing eyes flashed at his final word but she remained silent as he finally seemed to notice the Jedi. "A new partner in crime? Where DO you keep finding them?"

She had not known ahead of time whom their pick-up would be, but she had warned him that there would probably be a fight of some type to 'justify' taking them in. He had heard about some of her previous encounters, and the young man now standing before them seemed to especially enjoy tormenting her. Which was likely why Saito seemed to use him more often than not for this purpose, Anakin thought sardonically.

"Hilarious," was her dry retort. "I do hope that Saito isn't keeping you around to provide comic relief, because I'd have had your arse fired a long time ago."

"I forgot how absolutely charming you were," was the sarcasm-laced reply, though the facade of pleasantness still dominated. Letting his gaze travel her form once again, he added, "It's such a shame that your personality isn't as nice as your body. I might actually consent to be with you in that case."

"As if I would ever want to be with the likes of you," she snarled, venom oozing from her in waves. "I suggest that if you don't have a reason for bothering me, you leave before you regret it."

Anakin watched apprehensively as the youth took several steps towards her, stopping way to close for comfort. He saw Leika shift her fingers and was sure that the kunai handles were now in her grasp, just itching to be drawn.

"And just how do you plan to accomplish that?" he asked, one hand reaching out as though to stroke her hip.

The second his hand made contact, time seemed to slow to a crawl. As Leika's arms swung out, the young officer suddenly jerked backwards as though a solid gut punch had been landed, flying back a short distance before landing hard on his back. A whoosh of air was heard coming from the fallen teen whose expression was furiously shocked. Leika stood glaring down at him, a kunai pointed menacingly at him from each hand. Taking a closer look at her shadowed face, Anakin could only hope to never have such a look of utter contemptuous spite aimed at him. Her features were twisted with the rage she was barely holding in, and he almost swore her eyes glowed red under her dark protective lenses.

Time suddenly reverted back to normal as Okita coughed from the ground as he began picking himself up. There was no mistaking the malicious scowl that began dancing across his face as he slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. All traces of his previous façade now faded, he met her eyes before growling, "You'll pay dearly for that one, _Sunny_!"

Her eyes narrowed until they were merely slits, the rest of her face morphing grotesquely as she snarled at him. Before Anakin could even decide to move, she had hurled the small blades at him, both just barely avoiding each side of his head.

No sooner had the blades passed then the youth charged her, drawing his sword and taking a vicious upward swing at her. She flipped back, calling her collapsible sword from her right boot as she landed. It was fully extended and in position in time to block his next move, a high swing aimed at her shoulders.

As their swords locked between them, Anakin grasped the hilt of his lightsaber, yet hesitated to fully withdraw it. A small crowd had begun to gather and he didn't want to compromise his identity as a Jedi. Leika had stepped back and twisted her sword around her opponents, hoping to tear the weapon from his grip. Her only success was that his grip was loosened momentarily, causing him to take a second step back to keep his balance.

Reluctantly he let go of his weapon and decided on the collapsible in his boot. He bent down to reach it, quickly standing with it still collapsed. In that time Leika had managed to back Okita against a nearby wall, where he was barely holding back the blade that was inching closer to his throat with his own.

Anakin approached cautiously, ready to extend his blade at any second. Okita's eyes darted frantically between him and the woman who held him pinned before calling on a hidden reserve of power to push her violently away, far enough that he was able to gather himself somewhat before she started to charge at him again. The padawan rushed forward, hoping to intervene in what was quickly becoming an even worse situation when suddenly Leika was knocked off her feet, sliding a good way along the dirt path she landed on before finally coming to a stop.

A low chuckle from behind him had Anakin spinning quickly around as he slid to his own stop. "Temper, temper little girl," Saito taunted as he walked past the Jedi to where Leika was now standing, all but snarling at him. "Wouldn't want to get into any more trouble, now would you?"

The snarling had evaporated into a hateful glare that was her only response, but apparently to the older officer it was enough. It was only then that Anakin became aware that Saito hadn't arrived alone. Spreading out around them were at least ten other officers, all ready to jump in should the need arise. Leika had apparently noticed this too, as he watched her push the desire to fight down and tried to appear somewhat relaxed as she responded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," her barely controlled voice stated as she deftly re-collapsed her sword and returned it to her boot. "What kind of trouble could I possibly be in for simply defending myself?"

Watching the amusement dancing across the stern features gave Anakin an even worse feeling than he'd already had. "How is pinning my officer against a wall an act of defense? Or charging him shortly after?" the tall man asked casually as he strolled closer. "No, I'm afraid I don't buy that little story this time."

He stopped, watching her closely as various ugly emotions mutated across her face. Anakin could tell that she was aware she'd overstepped their established bounds and was searching for a way to smooth things over. Looking closer at the Head of Security's face though, the padawan was sure that this incident was just what the man was waiting for. An excuse to put the girl on some sort of restriction. His next words proved these thoughts true.

"I believe you have proven just how unstable you truly are," he said in a low smooth voice that Anakin could just barely hear, a predatory glint shining in his dark eyes. "Something will have to be done about it, don't you think?"

Her only response for a long moment was the hateful glare still in her narrowed eyes, her features settling into scowl. "Just make sure it's not something you'll later regret," she growled as her eyes met his.

Saito's left eyebrow rose in mock surprise. "Is that a threat?" he asked, sounding almost amused.

"Simply a warning, not that you deserve one," was her stoic reply.

He stared hard at her for another moment before stepping back and motioning for two of his guards to come forward. "You," he said to the closest one, "will take her. You will take him," was his order to the second guard, waving his hand dismissively towards Anakin.

"He wasn't even involved," Leika immediately spat, lurching forward as the blond guard assigned to her grabbed her arm. She struggled as he reached expertly around to seize her left arm and bring both behind her back. During the struggle, Saito began speaking.

"He was advancing at the same time as you, and even if he meant no harm, just being with you makes him suspect enough." Saito smirked as she continued struggling, then added, "Use the Suppressors with them. There's no telling with this type what they may be willing to try."

Anakin had begun backing away as the burly, dark haired guard approached, not entirely ready to just go willingly. He was really starting to understand why Leika loathed this man so much, and his anger on her behalf was just barely still in the containable range. When the other man reached for his arm he jerked it away and stepped into a more combat-ready stance. He glanced questioningly over at Leika at the mention of Suppressors, and her suddenly pale face was all the confirmation he needed that they were indeed just what they sounded like.

His heart literally felt like it was plummeting when the officer quickly snapped one cuff over his left arm and he instantly felt the absence of the Force. It took only seconds for the officer to have his other arm behind him encased in the cuff on the other side. Dropping to his knees with his head flopping forward, he was caught by the officer grabbing the back of his neck.

It took the padawan several deep breaths before he could again stand, doing so only to see a very satisfied smirk on Saito's angular features. Apparently Leika hadn't faired any better, only now beginning to stand herself. As soon as she was steady and staring defiantly at him, he turned his back and begun walking, the remaining officers moving to flank the two 'prisoners' as they silently followed.

~shards~

Leika was seething by the time they reached the building, as all her attempts at calming herself were thwarted by Saito's snide comments to the officers leading them. It wasn't like she wasn't aware of the trouble her temper had landed her in, nor that he was eagerly anticipating whatever sanctions her was about to put her under. No, she was perfectly well aware of how totally and completely she had messed up.

The rage that had been building since last night continued to bubble within her, begging for the release she could not give it. Not if there was any hope to salvage this situation and thwart the rebellion.

They were led to a small side chamber where the Suppressors were removed before a smirking Saito led the way into the larger, rectangular conference room. A long oval table sat in the middle, with a podium situated in the center of it. On the side farthest from the door were several Shinsengumi Officers, which came as no surprise given the events of last night. Once she was completely in the room and able to see the closer side, the final remnants of her anger turned to dread as she spied the last two she expected to see in a Government facility.

She came to a complete stop in the doorway, causing Anakin to run into her as he tried to enter. In her shock, all she could ask was, "What are you two doing here?"

**A/N:** I haven't given up on this story. Honest. It's just that last spring/summer started another transition period for me, and it's only been recently that things have settled somewhat. During this most recent upheaval, I managed to somehow lose ALL my notes for this story, or at least everything for the next couple chapters. So I had to go back and start it over. Not to mention that this was a very uncooperative chapter for some reason, and I had to rewrite it several times. But anywho…

I will make no promises on how long future chapters will take to write, Because everytime I do something goes wrong and it gets delayed even longer. If it's going to take more than a month, I will put an update on my profile for anyone who is curious.

I've had someone point out some "Sue-ness" concerning Leika, which is something that I've been working hard to avoid. Also some other characterizations from both universes have been questioned as well. I have my reasons for everything I have done with this story, and I have put much thought into both the characters and the planet itself. I will answer questions about this story if they are asked lol. All it takes is hitting that review button down there!

Also, I'd like to thank all those who have been reading, and especially those who have let me know it through alerts, favs, and the occasional review! You All Rock!

Story Alerts: Agent ERA, Anhk d'Aiath, Haissan, Jaded Scorpio,

Story Faves: Anhk d'Aiath, Aul, Failhammer, jeca75, LtMadden, vampirewitchcat, VexMaster, yenneffer

Fave Author/Alert: Anhk d'Aiath, Ducky'sgirl4ever

Reviews: Anhk d'Aiath, Sakiku, morning rush, Haissan

I realize that some of these thanks are way overdue, and I apologize. Thanks again!

~Later~


End file.
